


A Doe, a Deer, a Female Dear

by Bligthe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad edible experience, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Come Shot, Cum feeding, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Full Shift Werewolves, Heavy Petting, Hinted Asphyxiation kink, I'm putting it out there Reader is a masochist in this one, Implied Poe Dameron/You later, Not Beta Read, Praise Kink, Reader is a good student, Size Kink, Some angst, Squirting, Tag As I Go, The Solo Triplets are obsessed with you, Triplet AU, Triplets have big dicks, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy, You try to be a good girl, handjobs, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 53,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bligthe/pseuds/Bligthe
Summary: You (Reader) are a good kid who walks amongst  friends in a flock like deers. But she isn't like any other soft and graceful doe, but a creature that hides her fangs in the guise of a deer.FigurativelyThe Solo Triplets are bad boys who rule like a pack of wolves and prey upon humans while hiding in their skin.Literally.AU where the Solo Triplets are bad boy werewolves in high school and are obsessed with you.





	1. Doe, a Deer, a Female Dear!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom after lurking here for like a year.
> 
> Not beta Read.

 

The Solo Triplets ruled your high school without question, everyone knew it in the way they prowled through the campus, rolled up on their Cadillac brougham, and especially with the way words would rolled from their tongues in a seductive drawl or a threat dripping with venom. Each of them had similar appearance, varying personalities, but all sharing the same defining characteristic; dangerous.

No one messed with them, from the jocks to the campus staff, the triplet’s foreboding presence even reached outside the campus and intimidated the local law enforcement. Your town was generally pretty small, far up north of California, settled in the coldness between forests and decently close to the beach. With the size of your town, population was obviously small, so every bit of person knows of the Solo triplets.

People hated them, but as much as they did, no one ever really did anything about them. People would quietly scorn the boys under their breaths but once in the face of them, they hung their heads lowly and forced on fear tinged smiles. It seemed that their fear kept them from acting upon their hate.

You, however, found it weird. You were never really afraid of the three boys, and when you did, it was for the safety of others and not over your personal well being. They were never a threat to you, as they had said it themselves and proved it by never laying an improper hand on you. They said you interest them, but you felt as if they were obsessed with you.

“Why would we try to ruin a sweet girl like you?” Ben had asked before in that husk tone that made all the girls blank when he used it.

Ben was the middle child, charismatic with a lively personality. He oozed seduction but you thought of him as a total sleazebag because he slept with a lot of girls.

“You’re the only girl that has my heart.” Ben claimed, but you felt as if it were a lie. 

You didn't care though. You weren't hung up over them like Ben and his brothers were for you. They were a mere fascination to you, like watching a real pack of wolves hunt through the woods and strike fear in the eyes of other forest creatures.

“Wolves?” Kylo quipped when you explained yourself. “Then what must you be?”

“A deer.” You answered shortly.

Kylo laughed, his voice deep like his brother, yet dark and rich. “You are not a deer.”

You frowned, not knowing if he meant that as you are not graceful or that you are not a fickle prey running away from the predators, the Solo Triplets. Kylo was the most peculiar out of three of the boys; quiet, brooding, and sometimes cold with an unmistakable air of authority that had him undeniably the eldest of the triplets.

“Only by 20 minutes.” Matt grumbled when that fact was brought up.

Oh Matt, the youngest of them, so well mannered, soft spoken, and the sweetest amongst the pack of three. The only difference his appearance held against his identical was the blond, shaggy hair and the glasses perched on his Roman nose. People thought he looked like a dork, but that didn't mean he was any less threatening. Matt, like Kylo, was smart with his words. But unlike the more brooding brother -who was straight to the point- Matt’s threats were always veiled but blood chilling nonetheless.

“I'm good with my words too princess.” Ben cooed and his breath brushed your cheek.

You pushed Ben away, barely looking away from your work. It was after school and you were waiting for your friends while doing homework on the outdoor bleachers. The triplets claimed that they were keeping you company and warmth in the winter breeze, both Ben and Matt sandwiched you while Kylo loomed at your back. Matt was at least helpful and tried to assist you in solving some formulas when Ben wasn't picking for your attention. Kylo, however, was a living distraction himself and didn't really need to say or do anything, his presence was a demand for your focus enough.

“Who has you waiting this long in the cold anyways?” Ben grumbled when you gave a tiny shudder.

“It's not so bad, I haven't been waiting too long and it's not that cold.” You said.

Ben snorted. “Because of us.”

It's true, they were so warm, which was a wonder because they weren't wearing much and it was pretty damn cold. Kylo was sporting a black leather jacket, some random band t-shirt, and distressed black jeans. Ben had his usual denim jacket, plain white t-shirt, and matching denim jeans with a plaid long sleeve crossed over his waist (so extra). Matt wore probably the least, a soft and loose Henley long sleeve and rough cut off pants. And then there you were, bundled up in plush layers of knitted sweaters under a chunky scarf looped over your shoulders.

“Northern California weather is nothing, it has nothing on us.” Matt assured, as if knowing what you were thinking when you gazed at their attire critically and slightly worried.

Ben then leaned into your space and filled your field of vision. “Are you worried about us, my deer?”

You furrowed your brows at the reference and glanced at Kylo over your shoulder. He said nothing but there's a glint of amusement in his eyes. He must have told them, it wouldn't surprise you. They share almost everything amongst each other, even their obsessions for you.

“Let her finish her homework Ben.” The sound of his voice was a little shock, you felt like he didn't talk much compared to his brothers and the sound of it felt like rain in a year long drought. You wanted him to talk more and bask in the baritone richness. “Y/N can't be a good girl for us if you make her fail one little class.”

You shuddered, that time not from the chill of an unsuspected breeze. Kylo seemed to know this as the edge of his lip tilted up in a cheeky manner. You look away and tried to put focus back to your homework but at the corner of your eye a familiar figure is caught. It's your friend Finn, lingering at the corner of the gymnasium in his varsity jacket and duffle bag limp in his hold. He looked reluctant and when all three triplets looked up to notice him, he flinched.

‘Ah.’ You understood, the triplets scared him.

You didn't blame Finn, the boys sent his football team’s quarterback to the hospital after implying your promiscuity last year. Unfortunately, he won't be playing football for a while.

“That’s the friend?” Kylo’s tone was flat and it placed you at the edge of anxiety.

“Yup!” You started to shuffle your things into you bag and tried not to pay attention to how the atmosphere turned dead. “Bye guys!”

Poe suddenly came up behind Finn and you could hear him from where you scrambled on the bleachers, he was chattering excitedly about game plans and practice, not minding Finn’s stiffness. His attention was only sidetracked from sports when he heard you stomping down the metal steps.

“Looky here, the lady of the hour!” Poe cheered with his arms raised up for a hug.

You made a face and jumped up to give him a highfive. You heard laughing behind you and could only guess Ben and Matt. Poe gave a very brief glance in their direction but his smile never wavered in genuinity. Brave soul.

“How was practice?” You asked when the three of you started to walk away.

“Same ol’ thing.” Finn answered respectively. Poe snorted. “Dude, only you can get so hyped up doing runs on gameplans.”

“You didn't wait long, right Y/N?” Poe asked.

You could tell he was worried after seeing the Solo boys huddled around you earlier. It wasn't like it was the first time though.

“It wasn't a long wait.” You huffed.

Finn shuddered, a little exaggerated. “I don't know how you can calmly hang out around them.”

You shrugged. “They’re not so bad.”

 

* * *

 

The Solo Triplets _were_ bad. You, your friends, _everyone_ knew this. And they always had been, since the moment they grew into their teenage years, most say early pubescent and blamed hormones. Since then, the boys always caused trouble throughout town. It started with petty little acts of typical rowdy kids, egging houses and tipping trash cans. Then they moved onto destroying mailboxes, stealing then vandalism and all out brawls. And _somehow_ , at some point, the local townspeople suspected them for the death of people in the surrounding county, deaths that were solved and proven to have no relation to the young men. The worst you've heard about them was drug dealing but...at least there was no word of guns.

By the time you reached senior year, the boys were so undividedly feared that they were basically untouchable. You hear talk of petitions here and there, people try to rally up support from law enforcement through city council to try and do something about the boys besides give them a reluctant slap on the wrist or throw them in jail for the night at worse. There was always something (or someone) giving them the slip though, and petitions to enact a movement to solve problems dealing with the Solo Triplets disappear.

Sometimes, when they wouldn't leave you alone, you ask them this.

“That would ruin the mystery surrounding us though.” One of the would always reply, sometimes the phrase varying in words. But that was their answer on multiple occasions.

You wondered if the mystery around them also aided in cultivating the fear amongst the townspeople. People were always afraid of what they didn't know.

“You aren't afraid of us.” Kylo had said one other time. “Is it because you think you know us, little fawn?”

It felt mocking, as if after all this time they had insisted on following and hovering over you, talking and laughing about nonsensical things, it only turns out that you didn't really know any of them at all. But, did you really?

You knew Kylo liked tragic literature, critiquing cinematography, and listened to sad chill music just as much as he did the scornful screamo kind. But all of those could be something that his gang of out of town delinquents knew.

  Ben loved all old times music, cuddling, old school cars and collecting vintage bomber jackets but who’s to say that the girls he slept with didn't know the same?

And Matt, he was basically an open book. He wore his favorite comic heroes or video game characters on graphic tees or irrelevantly raved about astronomy and the doom that awaits space explorers in any of his science classes.

Nothing you knew about them was special. But they constantly tell you that you are. They lavished you with praises of varying subtlety, pried into your personal space bubbles, at some points you felt as if they were courting you.

 _Wait_ -

You weren't supposed to be bothered by this. You weren't suppose to think of them other than some alluring fascination, however, here you were hurt that you didn't know anything special about them. You groaned into your hands before smothering your head into the text book under you. You didn't mind the judging looks your peers sent but remembered to keep your whining to a tolerable level in the space of the library.

You couldn't let yourself get involved with the Solo Triplets, not more than you already have. You had an image to keep, grades to hold up, peers to impress, teachers to please and parents to make proud. And that path does not involve the three boys. Success was not at the end of their road. All you saw was darkness, a murky mystery that did not offer sight of a goal or even an end. You wanted something that was for certain and following the path of success gave you that clear image.

“Are you studying?” A deep timbre  caressed your ear and sent goosebumps down your arms.

You clasped a hand over your chest and looked to your offender; Kylo. A slightly relieved breath escaped from your lips and you watched him take the seat next at your right.

“Yea, physics exam next week.” You whispered.

Kylo nodded and you tried to return to your papers. It was hard. As you thought before, Kylo was a living distraction and you could feel everyone in passing looking at your table. You were hardly able to focus as the elder triplet rummaged through his backpack and rustled some papers onto the table. Was he going to study with you?

Annoyed with the ongoing rustling of papers, you leaned back in your chair and watched him continue. Without saying anything (as always), Kylo drew out a book from his backpack and slid it your way. Your brows furrowed as your read the title.

“Their Eyes Were Watching God.” You read aloud. Another courting gift? This wasn't the first.

“I thought you’d like it.” Kylo said it as if it’s the least interesting thing in the world, but his actions spoke beyond it.

Kylo knew you well, perhaps more than the other boys. He was observant when it came to you and was quick to note what types of books you leaned towards. Just by this, he bought you books that shifted your limited tastes into a more broaden spectrum and read literatures you never thought to even get into.

“What do you plan on doing after you graduate?” Kylo’s voice brought you back from the depths of your thoughts and you realized you had been staring at the book in your hands.

“College, of course.” You sighed. “Probably a university.”

“To be what?”

Ugh, you hated questions like these.

“I don't know, probably a doctor, my parents just want me to be someone rich and successful.”

Kylo frowned, a look you don't see a lot so you barely managed to hide the shock in your eyes or how your brows raise at the sight.

“You're going to waste your time and efforts chasing a job that your parents are pushing on you?”

You scoffed and tossed the book on the table before crossing your arms at him. “Easy for you to say, you don't listen to anyone for shit, so I can't imagine you listening to your parents.”

“I don't.” Kylo stated in a firm voice and you didn't doubt him. “Parents aren't always right. Sometimes they try to live their life through you, telling you what future to follow because they couldn't follow their own dreams and want to achieve it through their kids.”

"My dream is to be successful. Whatever endgame my parents have in mind shares that.” Kylo scoffed and you glared. “What?”

“Success; is that really what you want?” At this, his earthy brown eyes bore into your own, pried into your soul and pulled at the string that held you together. “These grades, your smiles, the kindness you give to other students and the hands you hold amongst your friends- that'll all lead to success right?” Your papers were forgotten as he drew in close, you can smell mint and cut pine wafting from his towering form. Even sitting like this, you felt small. “But is that what you really want?”

The pulse of your heartbeat was deafening in your ears and all you could hear was his voice. People are looking, you could feel that until his hand raised up and grazed your lower jawline. His heavy hand settled around your nape and thumb pressed against your cheek.

“You know what you want.”

You felt dizzy, from his touch, words, and the heaviness of his eyes. You had no words but your lips still fluttered as if to say something. The only thing that saved you from embarrassment was the rattling echo of the bell. Lunch was over. You try to shake out of the daze yet Kylo still had his hold on you.

“I-” You croaked, broke from his grasp and started to gather your things. “I need to get to class.”

You never ran so fast to get to your Economics Class.

  
  
  
  
 


	2. Not Like Velvet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe (and Finn) are worried and you're starting to catch feelings for the Triplets.

 

You wait in the gymnasium after school this time. You didn't want the boys to find you or give them a reason to get near you. After earlier with Kylo, you wanted space. But who were you kidding with those fools? Of course they would eventually find you, they’d never leave you alone if they ever had the chance.

As if on cue, the Solo Triplets strolled through the open doors with their mastered nonchalant attitude scrawled on their faces. Kylo caught sight of you first; huddled at the end of the indoor bleachers as you tried your best to seem deeply engaged in your math homework. It's hard though, because at the edge of your eyes you can see the three towering figures making their way through basketball practice. They’d fit right in if the players weren't silently cursing their existence.

Ben came into view first as he draped his thickly corded arms over the work on your lap. You glared at him and he flashed you a stunning smile.

“Algebra huh, sounds fun.” He purred.

You try to kick him away but he dodged successfully. As you smoothed out the wrinkles on your paper, you spot Matt sitting down and Kylo drawing closer. You ignore him. For as long as you could at least.

“Well, at least you're not outside again.” Matt said. “If you were, we'd have to give your friends a little talk if they had you waiting so long out there in the cold.”

You paused in your work and looked up at Matt, uncertain if you had heard him right. Did he just-

“Just saying.” The blonde graced you with a sickly sweet smile and you couldn't help the gasp.

“Damn it, no!” You snapped. “You're not gonna hurt my friends!”

Matt sighed. “Oh my deer, I never said that.”

“Just a simple talk.” Ben explained.

“A warning.” Kylo finished. “As if we’d stand by and let you get hurt or suffer.”

“Kylo, people already know not to mess with me! You all established that unsaid rule pretty well when you messed up the quarterback.”

“But perhaps we should be more explicit.” Kylo took a seat next to you and you unconsciously curled more into yourself. “It seems that they don't really get it.” He made a gesture towards the people on the court who were glancing in their direction the whole time. Tension in the building was uneasy and you could feel the discomfort. “No one understands.”

“I don't think _you_ do. They're looking over here because you all freak them out and they think one of you might decide to wreck this place for the fuck of it. They’re not looking at me because they want to bully me or something.”

There's a pause amongst them and the trio of males are staring at you. You can't really tell the expressions on their faces but you guessed that they must be amused. They always were with you and it was ridiculously obnoxious.

“She doesn't know.” Matt finally said, scooting closer to the side of you that Kylo didn't occupy.

“Our sweet little fawn just hasn't noticed.” Ben mused as he smoothed his hands back over your lap.

Kylo sighed. “They don't want to bully you. They want to fuck you.”

Your mouth went dry and you gaped at Kylo’s vulgar statement. You went on to sputter out nonsense that you weren't sure if comprehensible but undoubtedly embarrassing.

“We’ll fix it though.” Matt assured.

“What the hell guys? They don't want to fuck me!” You hissed but made sure to keep your voice low. You didn't want this spreading around town. “Three of you are delusional and I don't need any of you to make my social life any more harder than it is! I have a hard enough time trying to hold on to my friends when the three of you pop out and scare them off!”

“Who, the two football players?” Ben scoffed. “Good riddance.”

“I have more than two friends and none of you three are going to mess with any of them nor turn me into an outcast! I don't need anyone to ‘protect’ me.”

“Then why do you keep us around?” Kylo questioned, his voice edged with annoyance but kept the baritone depth. “You haven't filed a restraining order on us.” His huge hand reached out for you and long fingers gently grasped your chin. The touch was warm; they were all always so warm.

“You don't need this herd, my deer.” His head pulled closer to your face and you were locked under his lead-heavy gaze and the urging hold. “You have my pack. No buck can protect you like our wolves can.”

Kylo was so close, smelled like the same scent of mint gum and pine but this time your noses brush and spark ran through you. You could feel Ben at your feet nuzzling your thigh and Matt on your back with his lips pressed into your shoulder. In such a surreal moment, you felt your mentality strung out and splayed loosely around the inside of your head. All thoughts were a stretched mess and you had a hard time pulling everything together with Kylo’s lips _so_ close.

“Y/N!”

You startled, bumped foreheads with the large male before you and somehow jump out of the possessions of the three brothers. You looked off to where you heard the voice and saw Poe and Finn waiting for you at the exit. As you scrambled for your things, the dreadful atmosphere above the triplets was undeniable; they were crossed. A mutter of apologies and small goodbyes fell from your lips as you tried to safely make your descent down the stairs.

When you met the two other males, they appeared just as tense as everyone else in the gym. Poe was struggling to keep up his happy demeanor while Finn looked like he was going to scare himself stiff.

“Don't look now but I think the Solo Triplets are pissed.” Finn whispered.

Despite Finn’s protests, you looked back as the your group started to exit and indeed, the three brothers were mad but not at their worse. This should be manageable.

 

 

* * *

 

You started school the next day, tired and agitated as you didn't get much sleep last night trying to complete homework ahead of time and studying up on that physics exam for next week.

“For a B student, you're really dedicated.” Finn said while spinning around a football in his hands, momentarily oblivious to your struggles of shoving textbooks into your locker.

You flashed him a look that screamed “Help me damnit” before a textbook clattered to the ground.

“Shit sorry.” Finn successfully piled in the books and you leaned down to pick up the fallen one. “Where’s your knights in leather armor to help you with this?”

“Hopefully the other side of the campus, far away from me.” You grumbled.

Just as you shut your locker door, Poe joined in. “How are my fellow sunshines doing today?”

“Pretty okay” Finn quipped.

“Tired.” You groaned. “Heavens release me from this feeble vessel.”

“Does this have anything to do with those triplets?”

You shot Poe a sharp glare and his hands automatically raised up in a defensive gesture.

“Don't you start that with me.”

“I don't mean like that, I mean,” Poe cleared his throat. “Are they bothering you? Like harassing you in a way?”

‘In a way.’ You thought. But their little antics seemed juvenile to you and in a way...endearing.

“No.” But Poe looked as if he didn't believe you.

“Not like there is much that can be done about them anyways.” Finn said as he took the initiative and started to walk ahead. Poe and you followed. “Those guys are mad scary, and _nobody_ would want to mess with them.”

Poe frowned and Finn made a sour face at the sight of such an optimistic dude bothered like that. “Dude,” He flung the football at Poe’s chest who caught it by reflex. “ _Relax_ , think of it this way; since no one wants to fuck with them, no one will fuck with Y/N. She's basically just as untouchable.”

Poe’s frown deepened further and reached up to scrunch at his brows. “But who’d protect her from the triplets? They're essentially all things bad in this town and what if they were to turn on her and hurt her?”

“Uh, hello?” You called out annoyed and the duo looked down at you as if they had forgotten you were there. Like your mood wasn't already bad. “I could handle myself pretty well, I don't need anyone protecting me.”

Poe groaned. “Y/N, you don't get it because they give you the special treatment, you don't know how dangerous they can get.”

“As if I haven't seen enough of it myself?!” You snapped. “Don't you dare imply that I am some oblivious fool, too blind or _stupid_ to see what kind of damage they can do.”

“Then why do you hang out with those sick bastards?!” Poe snapped back.

His tone startled you and for a moment, you're too shocked to counter. The words have escaped you and the train of thought derailed, losing your argument. Poe seemed to have regretted his outburst and his eyes rounded before he stepped forward to try and hold you.

You stepped back, away from your friend, the shock recovering into anger. “I need to get to class.”

As you walked away, you heard Poe and Finn calling after you. You didn't get why they bothered.

Your first class was Algebra and one of the few that you didn't share with those two friends, but you did with Matt and Ben. As expected, they sat in the nearest seats to you, with Ben in front and Matt at your right. Ben usually spent class time goofing off, doodling, arguing with the teacher, or fawning over you.

“How are you even passing this class?” You grumbled as he scribbled some random figures on scratch paper over your desk.

“With a C.” Ben answered simply.

Matt snorted. “Ben doesn't like putting in effort.”

“Only if it's a waste of my time.”

Perhaps it was the lack of sleep, but his answer somehow grated your nerves. “Getting an education is a waste of your time? What’s the point of going to school if you don't care about your education?”

“You know why I go to school my deer. Just for you.” Ben purred.

Your expression soured and you snatched up his pencil and paper. “Sketch on your own desk, Solo.”

With a pout, Ben obeyed and Matt snickered. You went on through class working through the formulas on the given class work. Here and there you would glance at Ben with his back turned to you. Sometimes you found yourself distracted by his presence, enthralled in the wideness of his back or how thick and broad his shoulders were. You knew, underneath that jacket, laid firm muscles that rippled beautifully at each subtle movement.

You caught yourself in your own daze and swallowed down the rising thoughts that threatened to come forth.

‘Focus.’ You scolded yourself.

When you stopped ogling Ben’s backside, you found yourself struggling to stay awake. The numbers on the paper before you started to melt together as your vision blurred and lids grew heavy with sleep. For a quick second, you gave in to the pleasantries of sleep.

‘Just for a few seconds.’ You had thought to yourself.

“Y/N.” Someone whispered.

You jolted awake with a tiny squeak and your face flushed hot at the sound. Matt was leaning over to you from his desk and you suspect that it was him that woke you up. You also noticed that he had completed his class work and it reminded you of your current task. The clock already read that 15 minutes were left in class, you weren't even halfway finish and to top it all off you weren't all that good in math.

You frowned at the time. ‘How could I let myself fall asleep like that!?’

Matt was able to read your situation just by studying your face and slid his completed work onto your table. Your brows scrunched in frustration and you handed him back the paper. You weren't that desperate to copy off his work. Matt sighed but eventually came up with a way to solve your troubles. He left his seat to crouch down next to yours. With his height, he was still able to look over your work at a good level.

“Which ones are giving you trouble?” He asked in a soft, hushed tone.

You point out certain problems and explained your troubles with some of the formulas. Matt nodded his head and went on to guide you through each of them, step by step with a patience you thought any of the Solo Triplets didn't have. And when you made a mistake or misunderstood his words, Matt kept his calm composure and praised you when you managed to make the right corrections by yourself or with little guidance.

Your heart fluttered. A quick glance at him from the corner of your eye and you couldn't help but admire him for a moment. Despite the sharp focus in his eyes, Matt looked tender and almost charmingly boyish. Especially when he pushed the round glasses higher up the prominent bridge of his nose. Considerate, smart and gentle; this was a side of Matt you liked. You wished that he and all his brothers were that simple.

Two minutes before the bell rang and you were done with your work, all thanks to Matt’s help. He had congratulated you, insisting it was all you and that you didn't give yourself enough credit solving the formulas.

“You're too hard on yourself.” Matt said. “You're a smart girl, believe that.”

You tried not to smile at his compliments and praises but pursing your lips together failed to hide the little hints of it. Matt beamed, obviously aware that you were pleased. The fluttering in your heart was back and it brought a pool of warmth with it. As students handed their papers to the teacher and filed out of the room, you set your gaze at the back of the two brothers.

The feeling in your chest; was that why you let yourself hang around the Solo Triplets? If so, you were _doomed_.

 

* * *

 

 

The closest you ever got to getting bullied in high school was the light teasing you received from fellow students. You considered yourself lucky as it _could_ be worse, but you didn't want to have the Solo Triplets to thank (even though they were the sole reason). At best, it was annoying and unwelcomed, but the teasings never got worse than that.

“Gonna let your sweetheart sleep the whole class away, Kylo?” Phasma teased, loud enough for you to hear in your sleep.

You knew it was aimed to rustle you up but paid no mind and kept your head nestled in the folds of your arms.

“What if she fails? She wouldn't be able to flaunt that B plus anymore.”

Kylo said nothing and you didn't care.

“Her snores are kind of cute though.” That was Dopheld.

You shifted in your seat, slightly bothered now. Why won't everybody just leave you be? There must be other kids in the class that those ruffians could pick on, perhaps start a little petty fight with the teacher since he never really cared about anything. As an English teacher, all he ever did was pass out books assignments and stayed behind his desk to watch streams of TV reality shows. Mentally, you cursed the public school system and how they wasted resources hiring fools like him. At the moment though, you took advantage of the negligence and tried to catch up on the sleep you needed.

“Did you not let her get enough rest last night?” Phasma joked.

“Let her sleep.” Kylo voiced in. The sentence itself felt like a warning and it worked because Phasma stopped.

Kylo was like the centerfold of all bad boys and girls in all his classes. It was like they were drawn to his bad boy image and you were stuck with it because he sat where ever you did. As rowdy as the group tended to be, you managed to ignore them most of the time. Somehow, somewhere along the line, you fell asleep but flinched awake when the bell for the next class rung. You groaned but started to gather your things despite your exhaustion.

“Physics exam?” Kylo stepped in beside you as everyone started to exit class.

You nodded and sighed. “Physics exam.”

He placed a hand on the curve of your back and you told yourself not to lean into the comfort of it.

“Ease up on yourself. Do you need help to study?” He asked.

Some curious faces glanced your way and you could see them leaning their ears into the conversation. You shook your head and Kylo gave a very subtle nod.

Outside, Ben and Matt stood waiting. As student crowded the halls, there was a particular bubble of space made around the two and it was obvious people were attempting to avoid any possible confrontations or close contact. The triplets went on to escort you to the next class and you just wanted to drag your feet the whole way knowing who you would have to face when you got there. Poe and Finn.

Finn wasn't really a problem, just an innocent bystander. It was Poe who had you tempted to call out sick. You didn't have an answer to his last disconcerting question and you didn't want to face him after that.

“Some birdies said you had a fight with two jocks this morning.” Ben said as he tugged the backpack from your shoulders.

You knew what was going to be said next and decided to nip it at the bud before they even started.

“They’re _my_ friends.” Your voice was kept firm. “I’ll handle them. None of you are going to do anything about it. Got it?”

Nothing was really said after that and they left you at the front of your Physics class. It was the last one for the day and all will power was needed to push you through the remaining bit of it. First step in and Poe was the first person to see. He sat with Finn on the table closest to the entrance and visibly perked upon your arrival. Finn did the same and started fumbling with some of the equipment assigned to their table.

Poe started an apology once you made your way to the table behind them. You stopped him with your palm raised to the front of his face.

“Let’s get this straight; firstly, I don't hang out with them willingly. The Solo Triplets follow me wherever I go and ignore all complaints I have against them and their company. Secondly, don't you ever imply that I can't take care of myself. I can protect myself just as well as you or any other person can.”

“I know, I know,” Poe nodded enthusiastically. “I didn't mean to say it like that, like you were weak alone. I meant that against those three together, one might not be enough.” He noticed how a frown curled down your face and started to figuratively backpedal. “I meant-”

“Poe means,” Finn intercepted. “He means that if you ever get into trouble, we have your back. You won’t be alone in anything.”

You gave them a smile, bright despite the little ache in your heart.

‘I'm never really alone.’

“Okay,” The duo visibly deflated, relieved that you thought what they said was acceptable. “Thank you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your schedule:  
> 1st - Algebra  
> 2nd - American Government  
> 3rd - Library Technician  
> Lunch  
> 4th - Economics  
> 5th - English  
> 6th - Physics
> 
> (Putting this here because I confused myself typing this chapter and messed up. And I forgot how high school schedules work lol)
> 
> Next chapter will have some of your (reader’s) other friends, cause you totes got more than two.


	3. Buck Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have wonderful friends. Dopheld is a creep. Power trips?
> 
> Also, about that old quarterback back that keeps getting talked about..

Thursday came around and you started to think about what Kylo told you 2 days ago. About how people wanted to, um, have sex with you. You never really thought of it much less noticed before. But suddenly, you started to become aware of your fellow peers. You weren't sure if it was just your mind playing tricks and making you overthink everything. But as the day went on and the hours past, you started to notice the stares being sent your way. It was more noticeable when the Solo Triplets weren't around. Perhaps you hadn't noticed it before because you had always assumed that people looked at you as some sort of curiosity due to being the object of the triplets’ obsessions.

Occasionally, when you caught someone staring, you stared back. They would sometimes look away as if to deny their actions despite being caught, but most of the time they would smirk and wink. Yup, people were definitely interested in you. Why hadn't you notice this before?

By your 3rd class in Library Technicians, you were mulling over theories, all connecting to the triplets somehow. While going through  the textbook inventory, you were heavily distracted by this and lost track of the numbers on multiple counts. Statura Leung, your good friend that fortunately shared the class with you, offered to take over and you were utterly grateful. You lingered off in the side, for a moment handing him some of the textbooks to refill the stock before you stopped in thought and unintentionally stared at the male.

“(Y/N),” Statura called out and you blinked back into focus. “You're staring again.”

You muttered off an apology and pressed the flesh of your palms into your closed eyes. “Just thinking.”

“Mm.” Statura wasn't much of a talker.

“Hey, can I ask you something?" 

“Mhm.”

“Do you think I'm pretty?”

With the grace and composure that you wished you were born with, Statura merely paused and looked your way. His face was pretty monotone save for the slight quirk of confusion on his brows.

“As I have said before, I have no interest in acting out romantic or sexual relations, you aren't an exception (Y/N).”

“Geez Leung, chill. I wasn't going to ask you out.”

“Oh thank god.” There goes his grace.

You rolled your eyes. “I just wanted to know because I'm pretty confused. I mean, I’ve always been a little perplexed on why the triplets are so obsessed with me. But then I heard that a lot of people are into me too?” You rubbed your neck and sighed. “And because of that, lately I've been noticing people looking at me _weird_ and I'm not sure if I'm just being paranoid about it.”

“Looking at you _weird_?” He echoed.

“I really don't know to explain it.”

He rolled his eyes and started to file in the rest of the numbers for inventory. “Well, to soothe your woes I can say that you are pretty. Anyone with eyes can see why the triplets like you so much. Other people are probably seeing that in you too. Or perhaps they just want to see what has the legendary bad boys of this town simultaneously fawning over one girl.”

“I thought their crazed infatuation for me would chase others away.”

“Yes, one would think so after what they had done to the quarterback.”

“There was more than just him.” You reminded.

“Yes, but his punishment outshines the others by comparison. It left quite an impression.”

‘Maybe not enough.’ You thought a little solemnly.

You went on your other duties and helped Jessika Pava check out books to students and teachers. She was another friend you were fortunate to have in this class and loved to gossip and was a sucker for witty remarks. She was always pestering you about the Triplets too.

“I think it's kinda cool.” Jessika hummed in thought after shoving a few books into designated places. “It’s like having your own personal body guards without having to pay them. Can’t tell you what I'd do to have that.”

You groaned. “Please don’t.”

She rolled her eyes. “Do you ever get a power trip of some sort?”

“What? No.” You answered, still a little confused by her question.

“Oh come on, don't tell me you never messed with a teacher because your association with the Solo Triplets would let you get away with it!”

You made a soured face and Jessika snorted. That was pretty much the answer she needed. The conversation stopped for a little bit and you were a bit relieved to have some moment of silence save for the beeping of the barcode readers.

“Hey, don't look but Dopheld is staring at you. 2 o’ clock.” Jessika whispered.

Despite her warning you looked.

She smacked your forearm and pulled you to face her quick.

“Oh my god, why do you always do that?!” She hissed in a hushed tone.

You tried to look back again and she groaned. “He’s coming.”

“Oh no.”

“What do you think he wants?”

“Oh, I don't know,” Jessika made an exaggerated gesture with her hands. “Maybe check out that book he took out right now?”

You gave her a hopeful look and she sighed in return. It seemed like she wanted to save you from this oncoming social catastrophe and took the bar code reader from your hand. Dopheld arrived to the front desk with a smile that could've been chalked off for flirty if it had fitted him. It really didn't. Or maybe you were biased.

“Looks like you got enough sleep this time.” He winked.

Jessika gave you a scandalous little look but you ignored her and instead gave Dopheld a bitter glare.

“Or not.” He chuckled and hand Jessika the book. “Say, winter formal is coming up.” 

“Pass.” You were going to shoot this dude down as fast as the universe could let you. “I hate those kind of school events.”

“Haha, same.” Oh no, you weren't going to be able to get rid of him so soon. “But Phasma is throwing a party for that day, kinda like an anti-winter formal. I thought of maybe taking you, I mean, unless your three boyfriends still have dibs on you.”

You bristled. “They're not my boyfriends.”

“Great, so you’d come!”

“Wait no, I’m not-”

“Dopheld!” One of the dudes that linger around Kylo at times shouted behind Dopheld. Hux. “Let’s go.”

The redhead’s voice was firm and tight, and if you hadn't known any better, you would’ve missed how nervous Dopheld got. The other male mumbled a small goodbye before grabbing his book and shuffled after Hux. You watched them leave and caught the powerful glance Hux sent your way. You weren't sure what it meant but it felt like...a warning?

“I’d think you're prettier than Hux.” Statura popped in, startling both you and Jessika. “The guy is kind of an acquired taste. 

“Geeze Stats, I need to put a bell on you.” Jessika breathed out.

“What was that about?” Statura asked.

“Yea, what’s going on with you and Dopheld?”

“Nothing! The dude is a creep and commented on how cute I snored in class yesterday.”

“Gross.” Jessika wrinkled her nose. “He’s persistent too, wouldn't take a hint at all.”

“Like a certain trio we all know.” Statura added.

You groaned. “ Do I have crazy dude magnet implanted in me or something? This is crap.”

“Well on the bright side, it's almost lunch time. Wanna come eat with us or are you going to stay here and bury yourself in your studies again?” She then cuddled close and did this cute little kneading motion on your shoulders like a cat. “We miss you~”

Grinning, you quickly gave in. You never really liked eating lunch at school though, the food was always so low quality and had limited variety. Sometimes, the Solo Triplets would leave campus and come back with burgers, sandwiches, or fresh pizza. Not this time. As you lined up to get food, you searched for them, curious to where they might be. And you had to admit, you were in the mood for some outside food.

Unfortunately, none of the three brothers were to be seen. So, lunch for that day was cold pizza and chocolate pudding cups.

“The only good thing ever to be served here.” You muttered as you placed the tray down and sat in your seat.

Statura and Jessika joined soon after you pushed the pizza aside and started shoveling the pudding down. Just as the cup was finished, three more pudding cups clattered on the tabletop. Your heart leapt and for a quick moment you thought it was the Solo boys and turned a little too eagerly.

“Told you pudding cups are the way to her heart.” Poe laughed.

The elation managed to remain still on your face despite the strike of disappointment you felt at your heart. You thanked them wholly and returned to the task of eating.

“Where’s Maz?” Jessika asked.

“She’s giving some tutoring sessions to Rey.” Poe replied.

Finn fumbled with his pizza at the mentioning of her name. “The valedictorian?”

“Yea, a.k.a (Y/N)’s rival.” Poe joked. 

You rolled your eyes. Valedictorian status wasn't really ever your goal. Besides, like they've mentioned multiple time before, you were a B student. Your GPA never got high enough to ever touch the satisfactory level and Rey had made it ever more difficult for anyone else with how hard she worked and studious she was.

“At least (Y/N) has friends, Rey studies so fucking hard that she has none.” Jessika pitied. 

Poe frowned. “I thought it was because she’s somehow related to the Solo’s that no one wants to gets near her?”

Statura scoffed. “That’s a poor theory Poe.”

“If that were true, the same would go for our darling friend here, and we're living evidence against that.” Jessika pointed out.

“And add Dopheld in as a person who won't stay away,” You sighed. “The guy tried to get me to go to a party with him earlier.”

Poe’s frown further deepened, almost into a scowl. “Dopheld?”

“Speak of the devil.” Finn gestured and you looked over your shoulder to see the said devil strolling towards the table.

“And he shall appear.” You mumbled just as he arrived and literally squeezed himself into the space between you and Finn.

Finn scowled. “Hey you ass-”

“So about Phasma’s party.” Dopheld intercepted Finn loud enough to effectively cut him off.

You grimaced and leaned towards Poe to get as much distance from the other male.

“What about it?” You didn't bother to grace him with eye contact.

“I should get your number, so I can text you about it-”

“She’s not going with you.” Poe stated firmly.

Dopheld glowered and Poe shot his own dirty look.

“Look, _jock_ , you aren't her boyfriend so you should learn to mind your own business-”

“She my friend and you should learn how to take a hint.”

“Poe I can talk for myself.” You insisted before referring to Dopheld. “And I'm not going to the party, I got better things to do.”

“You can't seriously be busy with the Solo-”

A full paper bag from the local sandwich shop plopped onto the center of the table. A large figure slowly leaned into the already small space between you and Dopheld and you didn't have to see his face to see who it was.

“Dopheld Mitaka.” Kylo’s voice was dark and full of threat with only just two words.

You searched around and saw Matt and Ben at both of his sides. Seconds felt stretched out into minutes and the tension crossed from your group to beyond the cafeteria. All eyes were on the table.

“Getting along with the bucks?” Ben sneered.

Everyone on the table gave Dopheld a pointed look and he gulped. “Yea, just asked the jocks if they wanted to celebrate their perfect gameplan at Phasma’s party.”

He was sly, you'd give him that though the three brothers didn't believe him. Kylo was facing away but you could _feel_ the glare he was torturing Dopheld with.

“I think Hux is calling you.” Ben’s voice was cold as his eyes. “Come on.”

At last, Kylo leaned out of the way, allowing Dopheld to get up and you to catch the glimpse of fear in his eyes. Ben stepped in and blocked the view, the coldness in his eyes melted clean and replaced with his usual seductive smile.

“Your usual, princess.” He gestured to the paper bag at the table's center. “See ya.”

Ben ruffled your hair and you batted his hand away by reflex. You watched the trio walk away, Dopheld out of sight.

“Holy shit.” Finn exhaled in relief

“Did that really just happened?” Jessika squeaked.

“They're gonna fuck him up, I just know it!” Finn freaked. “I freaking told you Poe, _no one_ fucks with her.”

You frowned. “Dude, Finn, you're exaggerating.”

“The old quarterback would disagree!”

“Well none of us are the old quarterback.” Poe wrapped a sure arm around your shoulders. “She’s our friend and we’d also fight anyone who messes with any of us.”

“Agree.” Jessika nodded. “I was like a few seconds away from shoving him off his seat. Did you see how he just came up in here like he owned the place and shove Finn back? What a douche!”

“Yea yea, she's our cinnamon roll and we'll beat people up for her and such.” Finn drawled. “Are you gonna let us have a piece of what they got you- Are you crying?”

“You guys are such great friends.” You sniffled and wiped your nose on your sleeve. “I don't deserve you guys.”

“Awe,” Poe squeezed your shoulder, hugging you. “Anybody deserves a good group of friends.”

 

* * *

 

When you recovered from lunch, you realized how odd it was that the Solo Triplets didn't insist on hanging around. You thought perhaps it was true that they were going to beat up Dopheld and went off to do so. That possibility however, died in your head a bit before the said man was sauntering down the hall, safe and unharmed. He even had the nerve to wink at you. You ignored him of course.

Perhaps, the boys took what you said last time into consideration (that you had a hard time holding on to your friends because the triplets would scare them away). Maybe that was their way of acknowledging the troubles they gave you, then this was their attempt to try and resolve it. Either way, their efforts were appreciated.

Just as you arrived to your locker, you made a mental note to bring it up to them the next time they were around. From your locker, you grabbed books for the next upcoming classes. Amongst your stuff laid a random piece of paper with some chicken scratch scrawled on it.

‘Are these suppose to be words?’ You squinted and realized they were numbers. ‘No way-’

You tried to read over the paper for  more clues to who the hell would slip their phone number into your locker. On one side, all you read was a mess of numbers mushed together. Then you flipped it around and saw a name in equally horrible penmanship.

‘Dopheld Mitaka.’ The scrap paper crinkled in your tight grip. ‘Dopheld fucking Mitaka.’

You didn't know what it was about Dopheld but he put you off in a way worse than the triplets. Despite being just as persistent as the three brothers, there was something about him that unsettled you. Unlike the Solo Triplets, you were uncomfortable with Dopheld’s pursuit for your attention. It didn't help that he was always there, somewhere amongst the crowd or class of students, winking at you.

It felt ridiculous to be so worried over such a seemingly insignificant thing. It was stupid. So what if some new dude comes along with the hots for you? It's no different than dealing with the Solo Triplets. If anything, it was much more tame compared to the notoriously unruly brothers. You've handled worse, _they_ were worse.

But why does this guy feel much more different? There was no honeyed pool of warmth in your gut for this man, but a taut corkscrew of dread and discomfort. Every time you noticed him looking your way it sent your skin crawling. At some points, you wanted the triplets to notice. The extent of their possessiveness over you should cause them to snap at Dopheld. Maybe they could smack him around, knock some sense into him and-

What were you _thinking_? You shouldn't do that no matter how obnoxious the other male was.

“He’s just some prick.” You crumpled the paper up and tossed it over your shoulder. “I can handle him myself.”

With just three classes left, the rest of the day felt longer than it should have. Most of the time you spent trying to dodge Dopheld’s confrontations by hiding yourself amongst your friends or huddling in between the three Solo brothers. There was no avoiding him in English but he at least had the common sense to reserve himself around Kylo. Regardless of the male’s efforts, the eldest brother still noticed the discomfort you had towards the Dopheld.

While you were working on homework from other classes, Kylo leaned over from his seat and into your space. Focus turned over to his towering form. What’s with these brothers? Like them,even sitting he was still so large…

“Is he bothering you?” Kylo’s hot breath fanned over your cheek.

You gave him a silent shake of the  head but he obviously didn't believe you. His jaw was clenched tight but the rest of his face was practically expressionless. Kylo stared at you before glancing over his shoulder to where Mitaka sat - whom abruptly looked away as he was caught staring.

“What are you going to do?” You whispered.

Kylo’s attention is returned to you at the question. He gave a second to calculate his thoughts.“I was thinking of giving him a little scare.”

“Like beat him up?”

“Would you like me too?” A small spark of excitement lit up his eyes.

Were you to grant him permission? “No.”

Kylo sighed and leaned back, not before shooting another of Dopheld’s gaze down with a harsh glare. English, the passing period in between and Physics was the most break you've gotten from Dopheld and you spent most of it mulling over ways to tell him to fuck off. By the time school was done, you thought up a decent plan to just straight up tell him off. After Physics class was done, Poe and Finn already left to off season practice so you were left alone to your own devices.

The rest of your friends were handling other after-school curriculums and you had no idea where the Solo boys were. Essentially, you were alone to walk the halls amongst the crowd of students leaving the campus. Alone to face Dopheld whom was heading towards you.

You halted in place as thoughts to confront him started backpedaling. For some reason, you panicked and tossed all plans out the metaphorical window. You tried to backup but other students kept getting in your way as Dopheld grew dangerously close.

“(Y/N)!” He called out with grin.

His hand shot out to catch your shoulder and your stomach lurched under his touch.

“Don't touch me.” The words felt weak from your mouth as you shrugged off his hand.

“Tsk, I just want to talk to you about Phasma’s Party.” He crowded your space until you were backed against the lockers. “You got my number, right?”

“I'm not going.” You managed to make your voice firm that time despite the harshness of his narrowing eyes.

“Your little boy toys got you in a twist or something?” Dopheld sneered. “And here I thought it was you who had them on a leash.”

“This has nothing to do with them.”

“What else could it possibly be?” Then it was as if realization visibly dawned him. “You think I'm not good enough for you? You're just a dumb little girl too greedy to just have one, so why not have three fucking men hound you, right?”

“What?” You snarled.

“Ha! I found you out.” His face twisted into a disgustingly cruel smirk. “Well, if you were a glutton for cock, I could set you up for a nice gangbang that'll be right up your alley-”

The slap you sent across his face resonated in the halls, hushed the shuffles of the crowding students and drew their attention towards you. The sound still rung in your ears and your palm stung from the painful force of the hit. You had slapped him pretty hard, it showed once Dopheld swung his head back to you.

His cheek was flared scarlet where you damaged him and his nostrils flared. Dopheld was fumimg inches from your face yet you didn't care. You were glad to piss him off but you wanted him distressed over the regret of his action, apologetic and begging for your mercy. The current Dopheld, however, was far from that.

“You think you can act however you want because you have those little guard dogs tailing after you!” He snapped and yanked you by the hair.

You snarled vicious profanity and tried to pry from his grip, failing before you resorted to scratching his face. For a moment, you were a mere fawn cornered by this conniving fox and thought to call out for help. The threat of fear seized up in your chest and flushed out the anger from earlier. His hand rose to strike you but never fell.

A strong hand gripped Dopheld’s smaller wrist and panic drained the aggression from his twisted face. Behind him towered a dreadful mass that promised the threat of mutilation.

“Mitaka.” Kylo’s voice dripped pure menace and you shuddered under the sound of it. “Looks like someone doesn't get the memo.”

His heavy hand snaked around Dopheld’s neck and easily yanked the small man away before slamming him against the lockers next to you. You immediately stumbled away, unknowingly into the sure arms of Ben with Matt stepping forth as a shield. Your eyes flickered between the hostile manner in how the triplets held themselves to the manic smirk contrasting the fear tinged in Dopheld’s eyes. Kylo’s hand tightened upon the curl of his enemy’s mouth and his captive croaked a pathetic cough.

“Are you trying to scare me?” Dopheld wheezed. “I'm not scared of getting hurt.”

“There are worse things than just getting ‘hurt’, but I could start with that.” With the hand not gripping his neck, Kylo seized the appendage that had dared to disrespect you and simply snapped the fingers one by one like mere twigs under his mighty grip. “That, is for laying your filthy hand on whom is mine and my brothers.”

Dopheld wailed in pain, a mix between agony and frustration as he flailed against the never wavering hold on his neck.

“I should gouge your tongue out next for what you’ve said. Perhaps that should teach you and everyone else here a lesson because it seems that no one remembers last time.” Kylo snarled, his voice deep and startling. Another snap echoed the empty space as Kylo broke the bones of his victim’s wrist and you looked on, unsure if it was fascination what kept you so enraptured over the scene. “Should we grace you with a reminder?”

Ben withdrew from his place behind you and step in place next to Kylo, Matt joining soon after. They don't glance back your way but you can observe the malicious intent in the fury of their eyes. With Matt no longer obscuring your view, you had the better chance to take in the sight of the students circling the scene. There were hushed whispers wondering where were the adults or that someone should call the police. Among them, you saw the not so fabled victim of the triplet’s wrath; Rodinon, the infamous ex-quarterback.

Rodinon’s stocked face was strained rigid with poorly contained rage, his hands clenched white and large frame quivered under the tension of stifling his fury. This incident ahead of him must be a taunt, a reminder of how he was wronged.

Another rattle from the metal lockers and your focus was brought back to the center where Kylo rammed Dopheld’s head over the metal surface before he tossed him to the floor. With one abled hand, Dopheld scrambled across the linoleum tiles before Ben halted him with a foot forced down on his chest.

“Should we start with your ribs?” Ben jested cruelly.

“We’re trying to refresh the memory of last time, right? Maybe we should go over each and every broken bone and bruised flesh.” Matt offered before he briefly turned his head to face a certain spot in the crowd. “Step by step, right Rodinon?”

The said man flinched, his brows scrunched together in a gnarled scowl. As Matt’s attention was returned to Dopheld right along his brother's, the ex-quarterback’s menacing eyes switched and you saw the revulsion targeted your way. He blamed you for this, you knew it.

You were the reason the Solo boys attacked Rodinon, because he had dared to disrespect you and the men captivated by your existence had no tolerance of his attempt to degrade you. That was a clear memory, he was dragged before you, already bloodied and bruised with further punishment ahead of him.

In your name, they broke his wrist, fractured the bones in his calve, and bent his arm until it snapped and he was begging for mercy - your mercy. At the time you had cried for them to stop. Horrified and scared for the teenager’s safety, you hadn't cared for what he said about you.

In spite of what you felt in the past, now, you felt almost bold to watch Dopheld wither in pain. Brief, sadistic thoughts streaked your mind. ‘ _This is what he gets for touching me_.’ The memory of what he said made you angry and disgusted again but the feelings were snuffed out by satisfaction. As his face bloodied under Ben’s fist a sense of vengeance felt as if it were fulfilled.

By the time their point was taken across, staffs were shouting and wrestling their way through the crowd. Somehow Poe and Finn had gotten to you while the football coach started to tug Ben’s forceful body off Dopheld.

“Take her home.” Matt ordered your friends before a school staff tried to drag him away.

Poe and Finn made their share of complaints that they only planned to do so because you're their friend, not because Matt ordered them too. While walking to Finn’s old Honda civic, you kept a hand to your still drumming heart. What you had witness still rattled you and never had you ever felt anything like it.

The brute strength, raw emotions, and cruel tones of their seething hot voice- it was intoxicating. And all of that, it was for you…

  
You now understood what Jessika had meant about power trips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never understood how people can update on the week of holidays. Everything is crazy.  
> Also, this chapter was EXTRA long so I had to cut it off into the next chapter. 
> 
> Next chapter will come soon ;)


	4. Oh Darling Deer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your friends make some decisions and it's time for you make one of your own. This time, not in the image of another's happiness.

 

That night, music started pouring into your bedroom window as you tried to bury yourself in a study session. It sounded like it was coming from your front yard and you frowned after looking at the time. It was past nine on a school night, there shouldn't be any partying going on. Who would party on a Thursday night?

Curious and annoyed, you shoved yourself away from your desk with a groan and towards your bedroom window. Down below were three _goofballs_ , singing along to the blaring music in a clumsy serenade. Matt and Ben fumbled around in a mock dance, laughing and singing the lyrics as Kylo stood back with the boom box high on his raised hands. His face was solid yet there was a wild, fiery shine in his eyes. Were they _drunk_?

You slam your window open and stuck your head out.

“What are you fools doing?” You hissed. “You can't throw a drunken dance scene on my front yard!”

“Will the backyard be okay?” Ben asked, _loud_.

“Shh! No, you guys are gonna get me in trouble!”

“Your parents aren't home.” Matt pointed out.

“And your neighbors won't call the police, if they know what's good for them.” Kylo finished.

“Guys, I need to study…”

“You're always studying.” Matt frowned.

“But never really living.” Kylo placed the still playing boom box down on the grass.

A scowl settled on your face. “I _do_ have a life.”

“But not the one you want.” Kylo countered

“The one you see, is it really what you want?” Ben shouted and you hissed for him to quiet down. “You spend all your time trying to keep everyone else happy but yourself.”

“But we see you,” Matt said. “And we know what you want.”

“We can give you that, (Y/N).” It had sound so promising from Kylo’s mouth. “We can make you happy.”

“You don't know that.” It felt like a lie, as if you were delusional.

Why would they know? How can they make you happy and why did they say so? Surely they were still driven by their infatuations for you and spouting out empty assurances that was only meant to make your heart yearn for them. Their loving words, strung together from their observances and fixations of you...it should have meant nothing to you. It shouldn't have made your heart stutter or your thoughts backtrack to the possibility of choosing them. It shouldn't make you look back at the path of their future with the murky haze in the distance.

But there you were, as you looked down at the three men that were so deeply enthralled with you, the focus on the future with success derailed. You wanted to become a fool for them as much as they were for you.

“Of course we do. We know you.” Matt’s eyes had a lively flare, just like Kylo’s you noticed.

They seemed different than you’ve seen them at school. Almost wild and free, and under the full moon’s silvery light they seemed nearly out of this world. The dazed thoughts weaving through your mind halted when a loud clattering noise startled you. Across from your house, your elderly neighbor had slammed his window open and started glaring down at the three brothers.

Ben cracked a feral grin and raised his arms up in a challenge to the elder. The old man didn't take it, instead he looked to you and shook his head. You felt a little guilty as he shut his window.

“We want you (Y/N)!” Ben cackled.

You shook your head but gave a short chuckle at his fierce behavior. “You're all crazy.”

The humor laced into your voice seemed to have egg them on, because they grew more rowdy, insisting the validity of their feelings and thoughts for you. They shouted sweet praises and tried to persuade you to join them; to sink into the heat of their warm love and riveting embrace.

They told you how they wanted to hold you, take you away from your ‘herd’ and make you like them. You’d run with their pack and no one would hurt you, not when you'd have them. Under the everlasting moon, full or new, they were fearsome and the triplets said you should be as well.

“You deserve to be happy!” Kylo howled at one point, frustrated as if that kind of justice has never been bestowed upon you. “You need to be happy.”

It had started to get late, your parents would be coming soon from their shift. It was the only night that they were scheduled to leave night shift early out of the rest of the late night schedule.

“You guys need to go now.” You sadly told them.

“Think of us, my deer!” Ben shouted.

With a light giggle you whispered, “I will.”

The Solo boys faded away into the distance, melded into the night like they belonged there. You wanted that, and after you put away your studies and readied for sleep, the desire persisted. Sleep evaded you for a long moment, fantasy fueled thoughts kept company until those enticing notions drifted you to sleep and bled into your dreams.

You woke up bitter in spite of the good amount of sleep you received. Discontent teethed your mind as you went through the motions of your morning routine. You were still thinking things over, with what you want in your future and what the triplets said the other night.

Were you really happy? Not really. You grew up trying to make your parents happy because it was easier having them that way. If you ever did upset them, it fell upon you. So naturally you made attempts to appease them, even if it drained you. That standpoint persisted as you grew out of your childhood, always tried to make them happy because it made things easier, and you eventually mistook their good moods as a link to your own happiness. Eventually, the outlook you had towards your parents bled into other parts of your life; friends, school, even the townspeople.

You thought making everyone happy would make living your life easier and in turn would make you happy. That was wrong however, the Solo brothers saw that. They saw that it wasn't the kind of life you should go on with, taking every piece of you to make others comfortable and never thinking on how to make yourself happy. You also wanted to stop setting yourself on fire to keep others warm however facing the disappointment from those around you wasn't what you wanted either.

Eventually, the thought to just swallow down your misery started in your head as you walked out the house. The risks of your future and the relationship with your parents just seemed too heavy to be dealt with. Regardless of how tempting and promising the triplets were, there was still the matter of how undetermined their future seemed. How could Kylo, Ben or Matt truly keep you happy if there wasn't even a goal in their path?

As you crossed the front of your neighbor’s lawn, the elder from last night called for your attention. There was a thought to just keep going and ignore him but you decided to just comply to his request.

“Don't you go following those three devils, you hear?” He warned with a shaky finger pointing nowhere. “They’re bad news, listening to satan’s music and wreaking havoc on this town in some god damning cult.”

The urge to roll your eyes was never so strong in you before. You just might have an aneurysm listening to the man.

“Don't let them drag you down, you're a good kid from what your parents say. Just stay in school, go on and be a doctor so you can make your parents good and honest money, okay dear?” The geezer advised. “Just make everyone happy.”

Through the bundling fury in your chest came one thought; ‘What about me?’

Without saying anything, you turned away and continued walking. From behind the old man hollered nonsense about staying away from the temptations of sin that are the Solo boys. The warning never penetrated your frustration charged thoughts. Everybody seemed to want you to conform to some cookie cutter standard of a good kid with equally good grades and you found yourself wanting something different. You wanted happiness not carved in another's image but your own.

The walk to school was too brief to burn off the anger simmering in your gut and you didn't bother to hide it as you slammed the locker open and close.

“(Y/N)!” Finn called, running through the crowd, all sunshine and lollipops. “I picked the schools I want!”

The small frown on your face couldn't be helped. “Already?”

“Yea! I'm either going to UCF or FIU!”

You felt a small twist of pain in your chest. “Florida?”

Finn confirmed with an enthusiastic nodded before excitedly going over his financial and educational plans. While he gushed with joy, you half heartedly listened, slightly crushed by the news. One of your best friends was leaving out of state after graduation and who knew when you might see him again afterwards.

There was no Dopheld to bother you but he was the least of your problems. As the day went on, more of your friends started talking about plans after highschool. They’ve all decided for the most part with the overall conclusion that everyone was not staying in California. Maz was going to New York, Poe and Jessika wanted to join the Air Force, while Statura chose the Navy. Everyone was already dead set on their choices and were raving about their plans for the future during passing period.

When it came to you, the answer was timid and unsure. You’ve said that you were thinking of possibly going to UCSF or whatever; just something in-state. The hard fact now was that you were the only one staying and all your friends were leaving. It made you sick with anxiety but somehow had managed to stifle down the bubbling panic in your gut and saved it for later. You had pretend that you were glad for your friends’ decisions, this was an important part of their lives and you couldn’t be the one to bring them down.

By English class, the facade was put away and you curled your head into the cross of your arms. But of course, you were never really alone. Beside you sat Kylo and it was hard to ignore him _looming_ despite being fully seated at his desk. You peeked at him and surely enough, he was staring. With a roll of your eyes, you settled back into your arms, the mood from yesterday completely soured after the terrible morning you've had.

‘We could make you happy.’ The words suddenly echoed in your head.

Mentally, you reached out to fan away that echoing thought yet for some reason, you stopped. Instead you immersed yourself in the weirdly comforting assurances. The words from last night lulled you into foolish imaginations of what future they could possibly give you, if it would truly be happy. While your friends would be off chasing the futures they seek, you’d be there with the Solo brothers in the town between the forests. They’d love you like no other and let you choose a happiness that is truly your own. In that town, with them, you would never have to worry about loneliness. After all your friends leave you, the three men will remain by your side.

As the boys escorted you to the next class, you let yourself lean into the brief touches they’d grace. You paid no mind to any other but them at the moment. Not the fearful students nor your concerned friends as you entered Physics class. They made their decisions and it was time for you to work on yours.

School was soon over and students were released to enjoy the rest of their Friday. Poe and Finn didn't have off-season practice so they offered you a ride home. You accepted and while crossing the parking lot, you caught sight of Ben’s cadillac with none of the brothers in sight.

A brash decision flew threw your mind and you sneaked towards it while fumbling a pencil and scrap paper out of your bag. With the paper pressed against the window, you scribbled down your cell number. Just as Poe started calling your name you slipped it under the windshield wiper and ran back to meet him.

“What was that about?” Poe asked, frowning. He’s been doing that alot lately.

“Uh, just trolling them.” You lied.

His mouth upturned further from worry. “Don't push your luck too far with them.”

You half heartedly nodded your head and took a seat in the back.

 _As if_ you’d tell anyone you made the choice to give in to Kylo, Ben and Matt’s desires for you.

 

* * *

 

That evening, Ben was the first to text. He had sent a winky face followed by several other emoticons that implied sexual innuendos. You ignored him. Then came Matt’s text.

 _“Hey :)_.” As simple as that.

To him, you replied with your own greeting and mirrored the smiley face before Kylo’s text came in; a group text including the two brothers.

 _“Why did you give us your number all of a sudden?”_ He started.

You frowned, not knowing how exactly to word it out. It took you over a few minutes to compile a proper answer to his question.

 _“I want to take you guys up on that offer from last night._ ”

 _“What offer?”_ Kylo sent back. Was he playing with you?

You scowled and typed in the reply a little too harshly. “ _You claim that you guys can make me happy._ _Do it_.”

“ _O darlin deer, that wasn't an offer_.” Ben’s message made your stomach sink. Had they really not meant what they said?

“ _It was a promise_.” Kylo finished.

The relieved sigh that escaped you couldn't be helped and you cursed Ben for making you panic like that.

Another text from Ben. “ _So whatchu wearin bby_?”

Matt: “ _¬_¬_ ”

Ben: “ _Dnt say that u rnt thinkin the same thing Matty_ ”

He followed his text with more lewd emoticons and you snorted. Kylo didn't text much after that having stated that he didn't like to text. So Ben and Matt kept you the most company, flirting as each of you took turns talking about yourselves. None of you really spoke about anything else from Thursday, and you don't think to do so amongst their sweet words and charming phrases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahhhhhh all these kudos and comments! Thank you so much, you guys are so encouraging! Little things like a simple comment or kudos really goes a long way for me :'D
> 
> Haaa this was quite short since it was a cut off from the previous chapter. There's also not much going on.
> 
> Next chapter will have more stuff though! But it may take a while for me to finish it because it's seriously a lot haha.


	5. Deer in the Headlights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promises can get broken if it's in the hands of fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I misspelled Dopheld in the other chapters...time for me to fix that haha
> 
> Trigger warning for not so graphic depictions of animal gore.

 

Dopheld Mitaka was missing.

At first, you thought nothing of it. After that Friday, the weekend was spent texting the triplets nonstop, the dialogues mostly consisting of flirting and teenage nonsense. When you weren't studying, time was spent with friends eating an all day breakfast at the town's diner or hanging out near the deserted riverbank, all the while kept in touch with the Solo boys via text.

When Monday rolled in, there was already talk about Dopheld’s absence. Talk of it went over your head at first until it got caught amongst your friends. First day in and people started to claim that the teenager must’ve been sent to the hospital after getting beaten up by the triplets for a second time. A second fight wasn't confirmed however since no one saw it, so it was a theory. Plus, no one was exactly close to Dopheld to actually confirm what caused his absence.

You couldn't care less and spent the rest of the day as if it were the usual. Then another day passed with the male’s absence. And another, with more and more following. With each of those passing days, talk of his disappearance escalated. You grew nervous with the accumulating speculations, even more so when you hear your own name amongst the whispers of the triplets.

People pointed invisible fingers their way and thought they were somehow responsible for Dopheld’s lack of attendance to school. People grew anxious, you did too. You end school that Friday feeling paranoid that  _ everyone _ was watching you. Your friends assured that everything was okay but to stay away from the Solo Triplets. More than ever, they were afraid too.

No one has ever disappeared so suspiciously after being confronted by the triplets like that. You tried to hope that best case scenario, Dopheld was in the hospital after getting jumped by the Solo’s for the second time after all. But you could only hold onto that possibility for so long before time and reality proved that wrong.

“Are you scared of us?” Kylo asked, retching you out of your thoughts and back to the present.

After a few blinks you realized you were still standing in front of your opened locker before slamming it closed. Kylo called your name, voice stern and demanding for an answer.

“No.” You tried to reassure him. 

You weren't like the others who feared him and his brothers. But there sharp twinge of doubt in your gut. You weren't sure and Kylo saw that in you too. There was the recognition of it in his dark eyes and despite the voided emotions, you thought he might snap at you. His brows tightened together and jaw clenched as he looked away from you.

“Kylo…” You trailed off for the lack of words.

As your mind fumbled for the proper words, you looked on helplessly at Kylo’s rigid form fading away from your sight. You gnawed at your lips and dug out your cell to text Matt.

_ “I think I pissed Kylo off. _ ”

Matt: “ _ What happened? Are you okay? Where are you? :o _ ”

Within a few minutes of texting him your location at your locker, Matt was at your side with Ben in tow. You explained to him the sudden situation with Kylo and noticed the unpleasant slight of their lips.

“Are you afraid of us though?” Matt asked.

“Not of you guys.” You specified.

“But…?” Ben trailed as if he knew there was more to it.

And there was. “I'm scared of what other people are saying about you guys.”

Ben scoffed, “Fuck ‘em.”

“You guys could get in trouble, more than you have before.”

“It won’t be the first time, deer.” Matt sighed. “ _ But _ , say if we were concerned over the vapid gossips of simple sheep, what would we do?”

You groaned, not knowing the answer. They knew and touched you sympathetically.

“It's okay, we'll handle whatever gets thrown our way.” Ben assured.

They started to escort you through school to where you usually waited for your friends on the outside bleachers. The weather wasn't too cold that day for winter but the two boys still huddle close to you. Too distracted to do homework, you texted out an apology for Kylo and juggled the words around a bit before it was sent. The reply came minutes later.

“Say it to my face.” You read it out.

Ben and Matt scoffed and you sank further into the hotness of their bodies. You're still distracted by your thoughts and started to twitch as your mind began to fill to the cusp with questions.

“So…” You started stupidly. “You guys really don't know what happen to Dopheld?”

Matt shrugged. “What ever happened to him in the end is a mystery to us.”

It felt as if there was more to that answer though. 

A whole week and a half passed after Dopheld’s first absence and it was confirmed that he was missing. The local sheriff started asking around and all fingers were pointed at you and the triplets. When the sheriff confronted you Tuesday after school asking if you knew anything, you panicked and only confessed what you knew. You hadn't blamed the Solo boys like the others did, but you still felt somehow at fault when the Sheriff brought them down to the station in handcuffs.

They later texted you that it was nothing, assured that the handcuffs were only for show and the sheriff only took them in for questioning, no charges were pressed. It wasn't as reassuring as they had hoped. With winter formal around the corner, it did nothing to distract students from talking about the recent news. A search for Dopheld was issued by the town’s law enforcement and there was a search through his house. Apparently, the police weren't the first to go through his things.

The Solo boys did you the favor of keeping their distance while on campus and kept all contact minimal to the classroom interactions along with texting. This was their way of trying to keep the overwhelming attention off of you and in a way, it worked. Students were more worried over the triplets so constant tabs of their location was circled around, some in avoidance while others just kept watch.

A thought that after all this no one would even think of bothering you, but that Wednesday morning proved you wrong. As you made the routine task of gathering textbooks from the your locker, a stack of photos laid waiting there for you. In shadows of the shaded locker, a faint grotesque image could be made from the prints and panic bloomed in your chest before bile lurched from your stomach.

By some miracle, you managed to will yourself from vomiting, but the panic grew into your lungs as you began to hyperventilate. The gore of mutilated deers and beheaded fawns brand into your eyes and even as you blinked the carnage remained. The burning threat of nausea surged back as you choked up a sob and with shaking fingers, you clattered the locker closed.

‘Who would do this?’ With a hand pressed to your mouth, you glanced around.

For a moment, you hadn't recognized anyone suspicious or guilty looking and fallen into the thought that this was a random yet cruel prank. But as the crowd continued to shuffle about, lessening as students withdrew to their classes, an undeniable figure was revealed. A few yards away limped Rodinon, his pace slowed compared to the surrounding bodies due to the break in his leg that didn't heal right. Suddenly anger consumed the sickened nausea like a merciless wild fire. The burning threat of bile disappeared as the flaring rage took its place in your chest. You felt hot from the searing outrage within you and for the past three classes it laid simmering in you, waiting to boil over.

Upon lunch time, you caught sight of him sitting alone at one of the farther tables. It was an optimal setting, and with the disgusting pictures in your bag, you made way to confront him. Rodinon appeared displeased to see you settling into the seat across from him and sent his harshest glare, one that you mirrored perfectly to mock him. As he started to gather his tray, you slapped the stack of pictures in front of him. He paused and you caught the slightest hint of a smirk.

“So it was you.” The miniscule smirk faded away at your accusation.

“You’re pretty sick you know, I was trying to eat in peace and here you are showing me some fucked up shit.” He wrinkled his nose at you. “Are you some gore fetishist or something?"

You almost retched. “ _ God _ you're fucking disgusting!” 

Rodinon tossed a used paper over the photos and it rolled to you as he stood up. “I'm done here.”

“Does this have to do with Dopheld?” You didn't even have the chance to point at the photos before he was leaning over the tabletop and sneering in your face.

“This has to do with everything.” He snarled. “Dopheld, me- I could give you a list of everyone that has been hurt on your account!”

“You have a childish way of handling this then.” The photos were back in your hands until you smacked them onto his chest. “You don't know what you're doing and I suggest that you stop before-”

“Before what? You gonna sick the mutts on me?” The photos flutter back onto the table as Rodinon’s face grew pink.

“I can deal with you fine by myself.”

The ex-footballer had the nerve to guffaw right in your face, it took every fiber of your being not to smack the red out of his face and hair. 

“I think the Solos have been spoiling you rotten.” He sneered. “It's high time that someone puts you in your place and teach that you are nothing without Kylo and his brothers.”

Sure enough, it was a threat. As Rodinon left with his tray in hand, you let him since you had nothing else to say. He gave the answer you needed and now there left the issue of how to handle him. With a heavy sigh and oncoming headache, you ripped the photos into indecipherable shreds before tossing them into the local bin. You looked over to the table where your friends occupy and observed their quick glances of curiosity before you caught sight of a trio far past them. 

The brothers were too far to specifically discern their expressions but from what you’ve assumed they witnessed, it couldn't be good. Obviously, they didn't have to be within hearing distance to know that something was up with Rodinon. The man was sneering in your face and it didn't take much adding up to know that he was a problem. Anyways, if they wanted, the Solo Triplets could just simply pry it out of him if they needed to know the situation.

With a nervous clench on your heart, you didn't return to the table of friends. Instead, you retreated to the library in belief that there you may find peace. Unfortunately, things weren't in your favor that day and the school librarian came to you with a desperate request to act as his errand girl.

“Please kiddo, if I leave my lunch, Snertchz is going to devour my food.” He made a subtle gesture towards the petite staff lady who was famous among the campus workers for eating other’s lunches.

You scowled. “Just take it with you when you deliver the books.”

“My lunch will be over by then!” He whined and you groaned back.

Much to his delight, you eventually gave in and demanded the details of your task. It was a simple one, the coach requested a few extra Health and Fitness textbooks to his office in the locker rooms.

“The man sounds really sick, so watch out because it’s flu season right now.” With that in mind, you left the library with the requested textbooks in hand. 

The school grounds was a decent size, so the travel wasn't particularly far but it was tedious enough to complain to your librarian later on. Not many students lingered around the area during lunch time and you expected no hold ups on the way to the coach’s office.

But once you entered the locker room, your expectations were dashed as a gut wrenching force plummeted into your stomach and stole the air from your lungs. The textbooks clatter to the floor, long forgotten as you staggered back with a heaving breath struggled to pull the air back in before the assailant shoved you against the closed door. You attempted a frightened yelp but a hand covered your mouth and muffled the cry down to a sob. While flailing under the unyielding restriction, you caught full sight of your attacker and immediately snarled in anger. 

Rodinon , that _fucker_. He must've faked the coach’s voice to the librarian and set this whole thing up to attack you.

“You're so damn quick to run your mouth and release the hounds on me, aren't you? No surprise there.” He seethed, his forearm pressing down mercilessly across your throat, pinning you to the door. You would have been confused by his accusation if you weren't suffocating for that moment. “If the wolves are gonna put me down, I'm putting you down with me!”

Rodinon’s arm allowed his free hand to snake around your throat and squeezed like a vice. The pulse of your blood gushed in your ears as the lightheaded feeling pooled in your skull. You choked out a vicious snarl, threw your hands out and dragged your nails into angry lines across his red face. He yowled but it wasn't enough for him to let go. Instead the pressure increased and your lungs  _ burned _ . Rodinon’s fury shaken face blurred and last you could comprehend was the sadistic gleam in his eyes.

“I  _ told _ you,” sneered Rodinon. “You are nothing without those damn monsters-”

A sickening ‘ _ thwack _ ’ from a baseball bat meeting his skull echoed the lockers. Rodinon fell with the force of the hit, releasing you from his grip and into the safety of a familiar embrace. You wheezed, lungs refilling with stale locker air - a sweet relief nonetheless as you greedily gasped it down. Upon recovery you were then able to fully register your saviors; Kylo, Ben, and Matt - as expected.

With you in the safety of Kylo’s arms, Matt proceeded to pin Rodinon down as Ben subdued the cowering male in his sinister aura. The bat was tight in his grip, as if the metal would bend under his grip like the mere clay of a child. For a moment, your focus was completely ensnared in the scene before you, anticipation of what Ben might do next tight in your gut until pain bloomed over from Kylo’s concerned caresses. You hissed and pushed his hands away only to draw more worry from the elder brother.

Just as Ben raised the bat weapon over his head, intent on landing a deadly strike, Kylo uttered a command to stop in a tone of finality. Ben did so with a vicious upturn of his lip, exposing teeth that looked sharper than you’ve know them to be.

“She’s injured.” Kylo explained. “We need to take her to the nurse's office.”

At that, Ben was even more livid and looked back at Rodinon’s slightly less frightful form. The brother appeared conflicted and made the motion as if to finish what he intended to start. Instead, the male chucked the bat away, the metallic crash echoing along with his baleful roar of anger.

Matt’s eyes mirrored the frustration of his brothers but released your assailant regardless of his obvious disapproval to let him go. But as Rodinon eagerly scrambled to his feet, Ben kneed his gut, sending him to the ground yet again.

“We’re not done with you, we’ll deal with you later.” Ben hissed before jabbing his finger into Rodinon’s forehead. “And don't even think that you can run or hide away from us. No matter where you go, we will fucking find you.”

 

* * *

 

 

At the nurse’s office, the stomach injury that Kylo suspected you to sustain was proven only minor. The nurse had said that if anything, it was superficial with no underlying internal trauma. You were relieved to hear this knowing it wasn't a damage that required a trip to the emergency hospital, even more so when he assured that your parents won't be notified.

“You're a tough girl.” He commented before asking who attacked you.

The answer you gave was reluctant with the trio of brothers lingering around. “Rodinon.”

The nurse looked to his medical assistant with a hum and she scribbled something down. 

“I assume that the proper measures of punishment will be applied to him.” Kylo voiced in, his demeanor steely.

The nurse assured that Rodinon would be taken care of and you suddenly felt an uneasy sense settle in your gut that wasn't the pain from your injury. It felt as if there was a double meaning between Kylo and the school nurse, yet you weren't exactly sure how to feel about it. Aside from the uneasiness, should you feel scared? Relieved?

Soon after, Rodinon is gone from sight for the rest of the school day and you tried to pay no mind to it. You did your best to hide the tenderness of your sore stomach while hugging friends after school and later into the evening when you kissed the cheeks of your parents before they departed for work. For a while, none of the Solo brothers texted you. This sidetracked you from the regular routine of studying and all night, you attempted to send your concerns for them through group as well as individual texts. No reply.

It's only until much later that night- specifically half past 12- that you received a text from Kylo. If it weren't for the fact that you had set up the notifications for texts on maximum volume, you wouldn't have woken up. But you did, and like the sap you were, you flailed under the covers and snatched it right off the nightstand.

Kylo:  _ “I miss you.” _

Brows furrowing together, you wondered why since you just saw him earlier that day at school.

Kylo: “ _ I want to see you _ .”

What,  _ now _ ? With a tired sigh, you responded with your concerns of how late and unforgivingly cold that night was. Kylo’s next reply was something you should have expected.

“ _ I'm in the alleyway behind your backyard _ .”

You groaned and after a few minutes of contemplations, you gave in like a true sap. After layering multiple sweaters and stuffing your pajamas clad legs into loose joggers, you met Kylo in the cold with a chunky scarf around your neck. When you step into place next to him out in the alley, the smell of alcohol is what you first noticed. You studied him as he looked you over with his glazed, almond shaped eyes. He doesn't look too drunk…

“Have you been drinking?” He shifted from side to side at your question.

“Yea.” Kylo leaned his head on the fence but kept his eyes on you, a look of reverence warming his usually cold features. 

He reached out to you, the action gentle and it felt out of character for him as he tugged at your sweater. A draft of cold air bit into the skin exposed by Kylo’s shifting of your clothes and you smacked at his hand. He stopped but his hand remained, idly thumbing at the fabric before starting to pry away at it again.

“It’s cold.” You murmured in complaint.

But Kylo was persistent in the odd need to expose your tummy. “I need to see it.” There was a subtle break in his voice and suddenly he seemed just as boyish as his brothers do.

No longer did he claim the tough, stone cold countenance of the authoritative elder brother. He looked almost vulnerable in his concerned state, and your heart melted under the softness of his need. You let him pull up the layers of sweaters just enough to see your tender stomach. His gaze, placid from possibly the alcohol, hardened at the expectation of a bruise. Instead, all he saw was your skin dotted with gooseflesh. With his large, warm hand he reached out to soothe your quivering skin.

Kylo was fixated over your bare tummy, and despite the heat from his hands, you grew cold as did the insecurity from being stared at for so long. Regardless of how gentle he tried to be, a particular caress over a tender spot made you flinch. You were hardly able to hold back the hushed little hiss and regretted it immediately when Kylo’s expression turned pained.

“Kylo-”

“We promised you that no one would hurt you when you have us.” His voice was strained, eyes continuing their focus on what little you bared him. The male’s hand skimmed over your belly button, away from the sore spot. “And yet, this still happened.”

You try to go on and assure him that everything was okay (a lie, yes, but you figured it was something he would want to hear), yet Kylo intercepted again.

“But we will make sure that anyone who dares to harm you won't ever live to do so again.”

The utter irrefutability of his words felt heavy, a phrase that was a promise with the dreadful assurance of truth. It dawned you and your mouth went dry at the realization that Dopheld wasn't missing. He was  _ dead _ and you were sure enough that Rodinon met his same fate at the hands of Kylo and his brothers. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh my god I love all of you so much <3333 If any of you are wondering why it takes me so long to reply to your comments, I like to read them/reply only when I update this story. I do this because it really motivates and encourages me to work faster just so I can read what you guys think and stuff. 
> 
> Also, reading your comments all at once when I update is like a sweet present to my self. It's like freaking early Christmas day for me everytime and really, y'all are so motivating!
> 
> I'm squealing with delight, literally, I'm scaring my roommate ^////^


	6. Doted Deer Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You need answers but could it possibly be too much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy yooo, sorry that this update took forever. It took felt like that for me too due to numerous circumstances. Trying to finish this chapter during the holiday season was really difficult + I accidentally deleted the document that had all my plot lines for this chapter *cries* It basically triggered some sort of writers block for me and I had a hard time trying to finish it. 
> 
> Sure taught me a lesson to save everything in doubles ;'o
> 
> Also, this chapter was HELLA LONG (fucking 7k of words yo) . So, I had to split it up. Posting the rest soon.

  


Come Thursday morning, Rodinon was absent from school, as you had expected.

No one else took note of the male’s lack of attendance as they were all still hung up over Dopheld. You wondered how long it would take for their search to switch from looking for him alive to dead. As for Rodinon, you guessed that half way through the next week, students around school would finally take notice.

During Algebra, you watched Ben and Matt suspiciously but they didn't appear any more different than they usually were- didn't act as if they committed a murder. And when you saw Kylo during passing period, he seemed to go on as if he hadn't told you what he had that midnight. Or perhaps he believed that you hadn’t known better, as if you couldn't have pieced it all together with his thinly veiled promise. You weren't an idiot though.

Once lunch arrived, you forgo joining your friends at the cafeteria and instead stood by the outdoor bleachers right where the fence was bent by the multiple trips made over it. There you waited for the Solo’s to make their way back, a wait that didn't take very long.

“So eager for our services my deer?” Ben cooed before hopping the fence after his brothers. “We got some burgers from-”

“I know you guys did something to Dopheld and Rodinon.” Ben’s brows rose upon your interruption.

“Of course you do.” Matt said as if it were the most obvious thing to say. “You were there to see it. We protected you from-”

“That’s not what I meant!” You snapped. “You guys were the ones that made Dopheld and Rodinon disappear.”

At that, Matt had the _nerve_ to act oblivious. “Rodinon isn’t missing.”

“Not yet.” You admitted. “But they’re more than just missing, right?”

There was a pause in the air and you let it hung as Matt and his brothers contemplate their next actions. They weren't crossed or scared, but almost apathetic to your discovery, as if it didn't matter that you knew. Or perhaps they were expecting this.

“What happened to Dopheld?” You demanded. “When you said that whatever happened to him in the end was a mystery, were you lying?”

Matt sighed and looked to Kylo who returned it with a brief nod, as if granting his young brother permission to tell you. “Dopheld was a sly fox, but against a pack of wolves, his running meant nothing.”

“We broke the remaining bones in his body, every piece to make sure there was nothing left of him to keep him afoot and hurt you.” Added Kylo.

“But,” Ben joined in. “It wasn't enough, not for us. We knew what he intended, more than you could've thought. So we had to finish Dopheld off.”

“He was sick, down to the bone, so he was stripped of his flesh.” You looked to Matt, horrified at the details unfurling before you. “Pried the teeth from his jaws, ground them to dust and bagged his shattered remains to drift down our town’s forgotten river. So yes, in the end, what happened to whatever was left of Dopheld is a mystery to us.”

For a moment, you stood there, stiff from shock as your gut made sickening churns from within. The words strung out in your head and settled in with an uncomfortable edge. A bundle of emotions then burst forth, released a surge of energy and heat that _somehow_ transformed into anger.

“You idiots!” You snarled, pushing Matt in your frustrations. “Do you have any idea how much trouble this is going to give you? Or how much trouble I will get from this?”

“You're not afraid?” Matt asked as if he expected that initial reaction of you.

“I'm _livid_!” Was your anger tinted answer. “Fucking pissed! I’m an accessory to murder!”

Ben called your name and you hardly heard him from the blood furiously rushing in your head. “No one is going to get in trouble.” His hand reached out for you and even when you shrugged away his touch, Ben still reached for you until you relaxed under his palms. “We’re untouchable, and so are you. You’re going to be okay.”

“But murder isn't the proper way to handle some asshole who tried to hurt me!”

“He wasn't going to just hurt you.” Kylo voiced in. “Like Matt said, he was _sick_.”

Just as you were about to express your confusion, Matt quickly went into the explanation. “On the day Dopheld hurt you, we snuck into his house when he was gone. At first we were just going to vandalize his room with a stupid prank to intimidate him, but when we got to his room…” Matt trailed off, his nose wrinkled in evident disgust.

“He had all kinds of pictures of you.” Ben finished, his jaw tight even as he spoke. “A lot of them were taken in the lockers. Dopheld wrote things on them, usually your eyes were crossed out or a line across your throat.”

A horrible sinking feeling dragged down your gut. You tried to swallow, but your mouth was dry and all you took was air. “What…”

“You weren't the only one.” It felt as if Kylo had tried to assure you with that little fact. “He had a journal of some sort, a lot the girls in school were in it and the things he wrote were quite…brutal. When he started writing about you however, he had the all out intention of acting out his thoughts on you.”

“He had a plan and everything!” Matt growled and his breath heaved at the thought. “We had to burn it all, to make sure there was even less of a connection between us and that bastard.”

Most of the parts started to click by then. They were the ones who ransacked Dopheld’s room before it was searched by the police. And that night, when they stood drunk on your front yard, they must have tried to drink away all that they had done earlier that evening. Was that the same for Kylo last night? It was also possible that the three brothers were so busy handling Rodinon last night that they couldn't have texted you. A dizzying spell buzzed in your head and you pressed a thumb over your temple.

“I...I need to sit down.” You murmured and slid down the chain link fence. “And Rodinon? The same with him?”

“He’s winding down the river, just the same as the bastard before him.” Matt answered.

“No, was he crazy like Dopheld?”

Matt shrugged and Ben filled in to answer. “Perhaps less?”

You groaned. “You guys don't even know if he was a psychopathic sociopath and you killed him?”

“He tried to kill you!” Kylo unexpectedly snapped, arms crossed and expression frustrated as if he couldn't understand why you were upset.

Really, you didn't have anything to argue against him. But with morality still tugging at your heart, you thought to persist in your disagreement.

“That doesn't justify anything. None of you should continue with this. I can't have you killing off every guy who tries to hurt me-”

What was said had been the limit as Kylo was suddenly down in your space, face tight from exasperation. “Then what do you suppose that we do with those who want to hurt you? Stand around and do nothing? Use our words?” His fingers looped into the chain link fence, effectively caging you in his mighty presence. “We are not all bark and no bite, little fawn. Me and my brothers have tried using our words, threatened with our fists and now when it reveals that those mere tactics aren't enough, I am not above killing off those who dare to hurt you.”

A scowl twisted into your mouth as you curled further into the metal wiring. “It’s not right.”

Kylo gave a sinful chuckle, the sound of it sank into your core and let loose a shudder through you. “You say that, yet your opinions of us have hardly changed.” He leaned in closer and you no longer had any more space to curl away from his nearing presence. “You know we did this for you, that did everything to protect you because we love you.”

The beat of your heart started drumming like crazy at his words. Inwardly, you cursed, not knowing why you were suddenly reacting in that way. The boys had verbally admitted their love for you many times before, so why was your heart like this now?

“And even after knowing all that me and my brothers done, you aren’t afraid and we know it.” Satisfaction edged his smug smile as he leaned closer. Your stomach flipped at his nearing proximity until his cheek merely grazed yours. Kylo nuzzled into the curve of your neck, inhaling your scent and you sat there stiff. “You want us.”

A flush of what you could only describe as the embarrassment of him calling your feelings out consumed your body and heated your face. You squirmed in the discomfort, attempting to look anywhere but the invasive gazes of Ben and Matt. The two stared at you as if to pry into your very being and unravel the notions that kept you together, to reveal what you truly thought.

“I _am_ afraid.” You struggled out. “I’m afraid of what people will think once they link the two missing students to us.”

Kylo growled and finally removed his hulking form away from you. “Again with this! What does it matter?”

“You really shouldn't concern yourself with the opinions of sheep.” Matt said while moving in to join you and Kylo on the ground. You were _really_ getting tired of their ridiculous usage of figurative speech. “You’re not like them.” Matt told you. “So don't worry over things that don't matter.”

‘Yet I worry for all of you.’ You thought but kept the words to yourself.

Despite your attempt to appear indifferent, your unrelenting concerns were still evident. Ben sighed and sat cross legged next to you, not minding how Kylo was still so closed to you, pressed against your legs. “Phasma is throwing a party this Saturday-”

“An anti-winter formal party, I've heard.”

  
“Yea, well, you're coming with us.” Ben then placed the bag of burgers in your hand. “It’ll be something to help take your mind off things. Now, eat up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come in a bit ;3


	7. Doted Deer Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, alliances aren't always fun.

 

A party to take your mind off things? The idea hardly seemed to work. If anything, it gave you more to worry over. After Friday’s quick passing, the anxieties over the trivial matter grew. Parties weren't a new concept to you, but the social gatherings you’d usually attend were pretty tame with parental guidance. Undoubtedly, Phasma’s party would be the utter opposite and the thought made you nervous. 

How would you dress? Should you act a certain way? What if they had alcohol and drugs? It was sure that you could handle being around alcohol since you’ve drunk before to secretly spite your parents (kudos to Jessika). But drugs- ‘Ahhh, what if someone tries to get me to do crack???’

The troubling thoughts were put on hold upon receiving a message from Ben in the group text. 

“ _ Today @ 9pm. Wear somthin sexy ;P _ ”

Just as you rolled your eyes, another text consisting the address followed before the two others chimed in.

Kylo: “ _ Ben will pick you up. _ ”

Ben: “  _ :))) _ ”

Matt: “ _ With me _ .”

Ben: “ _ U fucking cock block _ .”

You snorted at the text before proceeding to decide a possible outfit for later that night. Ignoring Ben’s request to dress in something ‘sexy’, you picked out an outfit that you deemed comfortable enough to wear out in the cold yet stylish so you wouldn’t feel out of place amongst the ‘edgy’ crowd.

By the time Ben rolled up the driveway in his polished old cadillac, your parents had left for their graveyard shift at the hospital in their working scrubs an hour before. Even when you slipped into the seat behind Matt’s, you were still nervous about the party. Ben, from what you saw, wore a thick roughened denim jacket with the sleeves rolled up and a plain black t-shirt underneath. He shifted in his seat to look back at you and sent a lustrous smile that warmed your skin. As if to sense your unsteady nerves, the male went on to give you gentle reassurances with Matt’s soothing voice quickly joining in.

“Phasma’s parties do tend to get pretty rowdy.” Matt admitted with a slight apologetic look. “But you’ll always have one of us by your side.”

The ride there was quick with Ben’s smooth talk over his jazzy love songs and Matt’s witty comments on the side. Upon arrival, you eyed the party from the outside and gave your lip a timid bite at the sight of people messing around at the front yard in a drunken mess. Music pulsed throughout the endorphin inducing atmosphere with a few random people screaming like goofs here and there. As you entered the house with Matt and Ben faithfully at your sides, the party within shows itself to be much more wild than it appeared on the outside. Empty red cups and pizza crusts littered the confetti coated floor, kicked up by spirited passbyers amongst the tightly knitted crowd of the entry room. 

With a firm grip, Ben led you through the lively bunch, through a more spaced out room where a game of beer pong was held and into what looked to be a living room. Foldable chairs and used up recliners lined the walls, the center of the room taken up by a cluster of gyrating bodies that streamed out through the sliding doors and into the backyard where the music blared. 

Ben had asked if you’d like to drink but you declined. You still felt skittish and didn't trust yourself to get drunk yet- there was a need to get comfortable in the surroundings before drinking.

“Let’s find Kylo.” Ben voiced above the music.

You nodded and looped your hand around them as they moved forward. Amongst the mass of people, you could feel eyes glancing your way and you tried to hold the brothers closer as an attempt to block them.

“I really hate this crowd.” Matt complained behind and you catch him baring his teeth at a few onlookers that got too close.

“They know their place.” Ben shouted back, continuing his lead.

Eventually, you were brought to another room, one much less occupied and somehow quieter and your lungs gave a breath of relief at the open space.

“This is one helluva way to get my mind off things, Ben.” You fussed.

“Oh,” Ben’s voice dropped sensuous and rich. “I know a lot of ways to get your mind off things.”

The heat of blood flushed into your face. Matt rolled his eyes, tugged your hand and brought you to sit down with him. “Just go find Kylo, he’s expecting you to tell him that (Y/N) is here.”

Ben looked as if he were to go on and argue against the younger but stopped before grunting off into the crowd. On the couch, you basked in Matt’s pleasant yet grounding presence. Amongst the frenzied atmosphere and the beating music thumping over your heart- the youngest triplet was somewhat of an anchor.

In the party of generally sable-toned attires he stood out in his vivid orange windbreaker and disheveled blonde hair. He looked almost dorky in this setting, the thought made you smile and rest your head on his shoulder. Like always, Matt was warm, and it would’ve put you off in that balmy room if he hadn't smelt amazing. It was sweet and almost mesmerizing enough for you to have nearly missed a familiar figure strolled into the room. 

Hux, with his brightly red hair perfectly slicked back and posh outfit, he also stood out amongst the leather jackets and rough denims. Rather than leaving the room like others had, Hux took a seat diagonal to Matt. You almost panicked having remembered that he was somehow an acquaintance to Dopheld. Would he be angry with you like Rodinon was?

“Matt.” Hux greeted before looking your way and addressing you the same.

You managed not to jolt under his attention. “Hey um, Hux.”

“Ah, you know of me.” He gave a quirk of his lips yet you still felt uneasy not knowing his intent.

“Yea, small town.” You replied.

“Also the fact that we had AP Biology together last semester.” Oh, you forgot about that. “It’s quite a surprise to see you here.” He mused.

“Uh, yea, there was a lot of talk about the party so I thought, why not?” You laughed, a little nervous.

“Yes, Dopheld talked this party up for you, didn't he?”

Within, your heart started to palpitate. Matt shifted beside you, drawing forward to block Hux’s view of you. “Hux…” Coming from Matt, you knew it was a warning.

Hux chuckled, his expression now amused. “I’m only messing with her, Solo.” When Matt didn't back down, he peered over and continued. “Dopheld was vile and I regret that he wasn't caught sooner.”

Wait, was Hux aware that he was way past missing? “You...know?” 

“Of course.” Hux confirmed. “Your precious Ren was bent on informing me of how incompetent my subordinates are.”

You gave Matt a look that was full of bewilderment as he eased back into his seat.  He merely kept his focus on Hux so you continued. “Dopheld was your subordinate?”

“To my misfortune.” Hux sighed. “I always knew that there was something sketchy about him, shame I couldn't have worked out the extent of his unhinged mentality.”

You thought back to the library and the warning glance that Hux graced you with; was that meant to warn you of Dopheld?  “Did you know that he had some sort of fixation for me?”

“Hux knows that you are untouchable.” Matt answered, voice stern.

Hux jutted his chin to Matt. “Him and his brothers have made that extremely clear, it was Dopheld’s own fault that he couldn't get that through his thick skull.”

“Are you sure it wasn't your inability to properly lead and discipline your underlings that led to his well deserved fate?” Kylo suddenly joined in, dressed in his usual black attire of a leather jacket and roughed up jeans, seething at the sight of the pale redhead.

At that, Hux sighed, seemingly unaffected by Kylo’s criticism and Ben’s coarse leer from behind. “There are two different people in the world now.  _ Our _ kind have our own ways, same does yours- regardless of how viscous the ways of a pack may be.”

Kylo’s eyes flickered your way at the last of Hux’s sentence and you could've sworn you saw a nervous note in them. “Be careful with what you say.” He warned with his eyes back on Hux.

The paler man huffed, rose from his place and the trio visibly tensed at the action. You instinctively sank into the cushions, confused by their suddenly aggressive stance.

Hux rolled his eyes. “ _ Relax _ , I bare no ill will.” His tone was light, if not slightly annoyed. “After all, we are all in alliance and since I like having my body all in one piece, I wouldn't dare cross the force of you three.”

“If only all of your underlings would understand that.” Kylo snided.

Hux ignored him and made way to shake your hand. For a moment, you hesitated, not sure if it was a good idea until Hux retracted his gesture due to Matt’s glare down. 

"Take care, (Y/n).” Hux then left you with the brooding triplets.

“What the hell was that about?” You bemused.

“It’s as he said, Hux is an ally.” Kylo answered but it was hard to believe with his face tight and guarded.

“Doesn't seem like it.” You argued.

Matt sighed next to you. “There’s just a lot of disagreements regarding how orders should be followed.”

A frown started to unfurl upon your face before you went on to question further. Ben, however, wasn't going to have that and stepped in to tut at you like a child.

  
“Nu-uh, none of that now.” Ben grabbed your hand and pulled you off the couch. “Come on, we want to show you off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked a close friend to read this chapter for me because I felt unsure about it. She thought there was the implication that Hux is a vampire. Lmao, nope. 
> 
> One more to go!


	8. Doted Deer Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Careful, don't fall too hard.

 

_They wanted to show you off?_

Although it was pretty flattering it also made your stomach churn and your nerves fry. The notion of it was bewildering as you were drawn back into the crowd and pressed close against the Solo Triplets. They started to introduce you to some folks, people’s whose name you quickly forgot due nerves. There were a few faces that you'd recognized amongst them, fellow school mates or some of the rebellious dropouts, others were obviously from out of town. They looked you over, eyes raking up and down your awkward form before having praised the triplets for finally catching you.

All the attention was overwhelming and you tried to hide what part of your body you could behind either of the triplets. You thought that alcohol would help your nerves and felt confident enough with the boys around to let yourself drink. The closed can of beers you’re given were cold and refreshing in the humid space. Despite not being used to the watered down taste of the brand, you were grateful of the cooling liquid and the tingly burn of the alcohol down your throat.

There was more talk of you and the triplets, mainly concerning their attraction towards you and some parts directed to your looks. Even with the generous compliments of the strangers, you felt as if they were secretly critiquing your existence. Perhaps it was just all in your head but the more you thought this, the more you attempted to drown it out in beer.

“Woaah princess.” Ben snatched the sixth beer from your hands. Or was it the seventh? “Are you drunk?”

You whined nonverbally into one of their shoulders- by the sugary smell it must be Matt. The air was hot and so were the triplets surrounding you, yet the urge to delve into the warmth of their intimate proximity was quite tenacious. You nuzzled your face further into the crook of one of their necks, nose bumping against his prominent ear and tickled against dark locks. Was it Kylo this time, or Ben? When had it changed from Matt? Yet the comfort of their intimate touches temporarily waned once a sharp, incessant pressure bloomed in your bladder.

“I need to pee.” You fussed.

A hand ruffled your hair and you’d guess it to be Ben. “Come on.”

He drew you away from the warmth of Kylo’s embrace and despite your impaired coordination, Ben managed to bring you to the bathroom through the rowdy crowd of party goers. In the drunken state, you hadn't really grasped how you got inside, just that you really needed to use the toilet. The bathroom was surprisingly clean, a huge contrast to the mess outside. You were grateful that you didn't have to hover over the seat or worry about catching something nasty from making skin contact with the toilet.

“Okay, you are drunk.” You mumbled to yourself. “But that's okay, because everything is fun when drunk and your boys have your back. And if they don't, you’ll kick their asses.”

While washing up, you checked yourself, patted down the little flyaway hairs and stared into the light bloodshot of your eyes. Wow, really, you were drunk.

“Think sober thoughts.” You told yourself at the door, ready to enter the throbbing music and crushed spaces.

Ben was right by the door, leant against the frame. Sultry, intoxicated thoughts sauntered through your mind at the sight of him, making your eyelids heavy and lips part for a coveted breath. In all his broad shouldered glory, Ben smirked down at you, not in his usual alluring way but as if he _knew_ what you were thinking.

‘Think sober thoughts!’ You mentally chanted because Ben was _not_ a sobering thought. He was a lust-filled intoxication, tempting you to drink in the sight of his provocative lips, disarming eyes and thickly muscled arms. ‘Is he flexing?’

“Oh, you need help in the bathroom?” Ben suddenly asked, loud. “Clogged the toilet you say?”

‘Wait, _what_?’ Your face suddenly felt very hot, much more embarrassed than from the lust or alcohol.

“Ben, what the hell?” You hissed.

He started pushing you into the bathroom and you pushed back, flustered and mortified.

“It’s okay, it happens to everyone.” He shouted, furthering the humiliation before closing the door behind him.

“Can you not?!” You smacked his bicep and tried your best to ignore how firm he felt.

The tall male crept into your proximity, his form ruggedly tremendous against your modest size. “Sorry, don't want my brothers getting any bright ideas.”

“What are you talking about-”

Ben caught your mouth mid-sentence in a kiss, his soft lips hungry for the feel of yours. You gasped, inhaling his sharp scent and tasting his searing mouth. His tongue slipped forward to test and you moaned at the strange sensation. Ben groaned back, held you tighter against his strong body and grazed his fingers against the hairs at the base of your skull. Another moan escaped you at this and Ben delved his tongue into your inviting mouth.

The taste of him exploded against your palate, flooding you in spiced cinnamon and a spike of beer.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this.” Ben softly nipped at your lips. “You smell so nice, taste so good.”

A sudden, heart wrenching thought stabbed into you like a rugged dagger right through the chest. You turned away Ben’s eagerness and gave him what best of a glare you could have mustered while drunk.

“Not such a bad wait with all those girls you’ve slept with, right?” Recalling that bit of his personality was primarily upsetting and you weren't sure who you should've been mad at. Ben, for being a total sleazebag, or at yourself for falling into the infatuations of the said sleazebag.

Ben paused. “Oh.”

Really, was that all he had to say? “You've been hounding me, saying that you love me and all that crap while everyone praises you for all the girls you get on the side.” Jealousy started to bleed into the heartache as you tried to push him away.

“Are you jealous?” Ben asked.

It was irrational but you were one sentence away from slapping him. “How could I not be? It feels like a trick! Like once you get what you want from me, I’ll be just like the rest of them.”

Ben snorted. “I don't think that’s jealousy, my deer.”

You pouted. “I’m still upset.”

At the little frown, Ben chuckled- a short laugh as if the matter was so trivial and childish. Or perhaps he was amused by the little pout you gave?

“Those girls don't mean anything.” He assured and neared your face despite your disapproval. “But you, you mean everything.”

“Not enough that you could’ve kept it in your pants.”

Ben huffed. “I mean it. Just because I fucked them, that they’ve been in my bed or I’ve been in theirs doesn't mean anything.” His long nose bumped into yours. “Anyone could have what that was. But what I want with you, is something no one else could have, only what you can give me.”

“And that is?” The words were hushed, tone calmer now under Ben’s admission.

Rather than answering like he should have, Ben swooped in to claim your lips again. A whine of complaint was stuck in your throat before being consumed by the weak moan that left your mouth. The brawny male ate up the sweet sounds, pleasantly ravaging your lips to sate his longing. Kissing Ben was quite the exhilaration and there was a small thought that perhaps it was the alcohol - yet you couldn’t blame everything entirely on it as your blood rushes, heart throbbing with the music so loud that you almost missed the knocking at the door.

“Agh, fucker.” Ben groaned before holding your face tighter to his.

Just as his fingers returned to your nape, the door swung open and nearly hit the both of you in the force of its swing. Kylo was at the barely hanging knob of it, his face in a scowl of silent yet unhinged anger.

“Woah now, don't go scaring our little deer here.” Ben laughed nervously.

Kylo’s nostrils flared and he tore the rest of the knob from its place. _Holy shit._

He then looked to you and called your name- fortunately, you managed not to flinch. “Go to Matt. I have something to discuss with my brother.”

“Kylo, that's not necessary-” Before you could even argue further, the elder pulled you away from Ben’s secure embrace and out into the open with the door slammed in your face.

“Asshole!” You kicked the door, frustrated on all levels.

You glanced around you and realized you were in a hallway. Upstairs? After passing a few strangers and striding down the steps, you surveyed the crowd.You decided to call Matt when you failed to catch sight of him and he answered with your name upon the first ring.

“Um, your brothers ditched me and are having a talk.” It was a struggle to shout over the blaring sounds of the party but it seemed that he managed to hear you.

"For fuck’s sake.” Matt sighed. “Okay, do you know how to get to the frontdoor?” Not so confidently, you confirmed. “Alright, stay on the phone with me and I’ll meet you there. I got you if you get lost.”

By some absolute miracle, you managed to make it through the crowd all in one piece and after having to achieve such a task, you managed to grapple what bit of sobriety back. You let Matt bring you back out into the cold where the winter air bit away the heat of your face. He didn't leave you shivering for long and shed his horridly bright windbreaker to drape over your shoulders. Even if it was tasteless, the jacket was warm and you happily encased yourself in the swishy material and his sweet scent. And to warm you further, the blonde triplet enveloped you in his sturdy arms, a delightful embrace for your slowly sobering mind.

Under his adoring gaze, you eyed Matt as well and admired his boyish features the same like before. Yet, the underlying thickness of his arms beneath his long sleeve was an evident contrast. It was hard to ignore how pleasant the fluid movements of Matt’s arm muscles felt under your touch. There was a teasing thought of how his skin might feel  against yours bare.

Matt smiled at the sight of you in his jacket. “I don't know how my brothers could've leave such a lovely doe like you alone.”

“What's the deal with your brothers anyways?”

Matt shrugged. “Could be anything with Kylo, he’s a little overbearing.”

A mental note of that was made before you continued on in the conversation. “It must be nice though, being so close to your siblings.”

Matt laughed and you found yourself charmed by the sound of it. “It’s not always nice.”

“But at least you don't feel lonely.”

Matt’s lovely smile soured slightly when a glimmer of sadness tainted his eyes. “Your parents work a lot of graveyard shifts at the hospital in the city, huh?”

You nodded. Of course he’d know. “They’re typical workaholics, so I don't see them a lot since they work so much. When they're finally home however, they're either asleep or out doing errands.” You started poking absent-mindedly at the tag on Matt’s longsleeve.

“It must be lonesome.” He commented.

You sighed and buried your face into the crook of his neck. There, the aromatic scent of him was the strongest. With his large heavy hand, Matt brushed the top of your head in a comforting motion. “But when you’re with us, you won't be lonely. Me and my brothers will keep you happy.”

You gave a small hum before tilting your head back to face him again. “You always say such sweet things.”

Matt pressed his lips between your brows and you felt the cold frame of his glasses on your forehead. “Only to you, gorgeous.”

Against him, your face felt so cold on his heated flesh- almost like a fever. “I guess I'll have to keep a lookout in case someone cuter comes along, huh?”

Matt rolled his head at your bitter joke. “Lucky you, what we want is something that you only have.”

Again with _that_. “Which is..?”

Matt hummed as if in thought before he lowered his head to level with yours. His face was close enough that his nose nuzzled against yours and the slight contact somehow slightly skewed his glasses. In such closeness, his breath fanned over your face and filled your nose in the scent of something caramelized.

“Everything you have to give.” He voiced in a rumble like you’ve never heard from him before.

It was different than his usual careful tone, a mix of something more predatory and seductive, like his brothers. A burn rekindles within you and this time, it is undoubtedly not the alcohol. With Matt’s firm biceps beneath your aching fingers, you squeezed and he smirked at your obvious admiration of his well-built body.

“I really want to kiss you.” His lips were already so close, a mere inch away.

You tilt your lips for him. “Then why don't you?”

Matt squeezed his eyes close before pulling his head out of reach. “I can't.”

You frowned. “Why not? Ben already did.”

The words slipped off your tongue and you immediately wished you could shove them back. You expected anger, sadness or betrayal from Matt. Instead, he rolled his eyes. “That explains a lot.”

“Huh?”

“Like why you smell like Red Hots gum and why my brothers are having a ‘talk’. Kylo’s just probably chewing Ben out.” Matt continued. “Even though we agreed upon the terms of our affections for you, Kylo is pretty damn possessive and insisted on having first dibs.”

You blinked. “First...dibs?”

“Well, not his words exactly. But out of all of us, he wanted to be the first one to kiss you.”

For a moment, you were unsure whether to laugh or be upset over how fucking childish that sounded. “That’s stupid.”

Matt shrugged. “That’s Kylo.”

You made an eye roll but didn't give up on the mood yet. There was still a pleasing ache below your belly and you still had Matt in your hands with his glasses still lopsided and eyes wanting.

“So…” You attempted a seductive tone, playful yet determined in what you want. “Even if I want to kiss you right now, we’d have to wait ‘til Kylo takes his ‘first dibs’?” You pouted, emphasizing your lips and Matt absorbed the sight. “That’s not fair.”

Matt groaned and dove his face into the crook of your neck. There was a hiss of an inhale before you felt his balmy breath graze your skin. You try to bring him back to face you but only managed to smooth your cheek against him and his blond ruffled hair tickled you back.

“I want to.” Matt whined almost childishly. “I really, really do. Your skin feels so nice and you smell so _right_.” Sighing, you pried Matt’s face away from your neck with cold yet gentle hands. “You're still so cold.”

“So warm me up, Matty.” You whispered against his tempting lips.

Just when he inched closer, Matt was rudely yanked away from you and tossed onto the damp grass. You gaped and looked to Kylo who had flung him.

“Ugh, you have issues!” You stepped forward to help Matt up but the eldest triplet intercepted again.

“He can pick himself up.” Kylo growled before having gripped your hand to tug you away. “We’re all leaving.”

“What?” As your brows crinkled together in confusion, you looked back to Matt who was on his feet again with Ben following behind- he appeared okay, save for the rip on his shirt’s collar. Your attention returned to Kylo’s face twisted with vexation which tighten further once you tried to pull away from him. “Fucking hell! Why are you so dramatic over a kiss? Take your stupid dibs already!”

Once at the car, Kylo snapped and pressed you against the passenger door, effectively caging you under his towering body. Your heart leapt yet Kylo didn't take his time as he descended upon you to take what he claimed- a kiss, one different from what you’ve anticipated.

In the intensity of his greed, Kylo’s teeth clicked against yours as he made quick work of your mouth, swallowed the small whines of his name and nipped at your redden lips. Your hands wandered between gripping his leather jacket or sliding down the glossy finish of Ben’s car to try and hold yourself against Kylo’s demanding affections. A groan that neared a growl vibrated against your yielding mouth and his thick tongue sneaked in to taste you.

Just as you keened with the churn of lust at your very core, Kylo abruptly drew away, taking in the sight of your eyes hooded and tender lips parted for a light gasp. He didn't mind the small noise of complaint you made -if anything it summoned a smug gleam to his eyes.

“Happy?” You panted before the embarrassing realization that he kissed you right in front of his brothers settled in awkwardly.

“Peachy.” There was a pleased husk to his voice and really, it shouldn't be arousing. “Come on, the cops will be arriving soon.”

Still slightly taken aback, you fumbled when Matt tried to lead you into the back seat. “Wait, what?”

“We’ve been tipped that the cops are coming to raid the party.” Ben explained in the driver seat.

“Oh.” Well, now you felt stupid having thought that Kylo wanted to leave after not getting to kiss you first.

Once everyone was in the car, Ben started the engine and peeled out of the parking spot. A few minutes down the road you heard sirens blaring from a distance and you were utterly grateful to not be caught up in the possible mess of that raid. Ben was cackling in the front seat about how pissed Phasma must be and if at that point would she even care that they ruined her bathroom. Just as you were about to ask the two how much damage they inflicted upon the unfortunate girl’s bathroom, red and blue lights flashed before your faces.

“Shitshitshit.” Ben hissed.

“Guys, I can't be seen by the cops! My parents will hear about this and-”

“Shh, shh.” Matt hushed you gently. “Go on the floor and crouch down.”

Ben started to pull over to the side of the road after you curled into the small leg space as best as you could. There was a loud thud of a car door closing and your heart swelled with panic. ‘This isn't going to work.’ As if he had read your doubts, Matt attempted to hide you with his jacket and propped his leg in a way that whoever looked through the window wouldn't really be able see you.

“Officer Swine, how you doing on this fine night?” goaded Ben.

You gnawed at your swollen lips. ‘Holy shit, this asshole is going to have us all locked up.’

“Have any of you _minors_ been drinking tonight?” The officer sounded testy and Ben was going to push his buttons.

“Unfortunately, we haven't.” Ben lied with a smile in his voice. “But what does it matter if we had?”

“Underage drinking is illegal, Solo.” The officer stressed out. “And so is drunk driving. I'd have to take all three of you down to the station if-”

The window where Matt occupied rolled down and you gulped.

“Officer, tell me, do you think that would be a good idea?” Matt voiced in. “I’m sure that you are aware of our reputation and it would be wise to remember that detaining us is a waste of time and taxpayer’s money.”

“I am the officer of the law-”

“And I’m sure you’d like to stay that way, alive I mean, right?” Matt’s voice turned smooth with a sharp edge.

“A-Are you threatening me?” No matter his facade, there was hesitation in the officer’s utterance.

“Of course not!” Matt said. “It’s only a warning.”

Silence followed soon after and you could only hear the engine grumble and shoes scratching the asphalt. With Matt’s thinly cloaked threats, the panic thrumming through your blood had calmed yet there was still the anticipation of what the officer may say next.

“You boys have a good night.” The words were bitter from the man’s mouth.

“We will.” Ben taunted.

Below where you hid under Matt’s windbreaker, you gaped in disbelief. As the sound of rubber soles against asphalt faded to the distance, you heaved a breath of relief and peaked up at Matt through the jacket. He caught the movement and beamed down at you, his eyes crinkled at the corners behind the round lenses. You admired the look for a moment until you hear the police cruiser drive away and Ben give out a ridiculous whoop of delight.

Out from the tight space you cackled and Matt’s smile widened, egged on by your now gleeful demeanor. He pulled you back to your seat and Ben waited until the seat belt was clicked into place before driving forward. Still giddy with relief and possibly adrenaline, you giggled and continued to cheer Matt on.

“Holy crap you're amazing!” You keened.

“You're good now, right?” Matt referred to the previous state of panic as he righted his windbreaker over your shoulders.

“Yea,” You caught sight of him looking at your lips and consciously you licked them. He tracked the movement and there’s an urging ache revived in your gut.

You took this moment into your hands and lunged to place Matt’s enticing lips against your own. The blonde sank into the kiss, hungry to sate his prolonged craving for you like his brothers had, yet he was gentle in his actions. You revelled in the softness of his lips and the unsurprising sweetness of his tongue as Matt’s curious hands roamed your body until they settled to cup your jaw. Somehow, you were captivated by the attentive touch and filled to the brim in his scent so hypnotizing that it messed with your focus on time. By the time Ben pulled into your empty driveway, Matt’s pale skin was a flush of pink and you were reluctant to leave.

  
You didn't want to go back to that cold house nor your empty bed, not back to the loneliness that haunted you. To stay here, in the intimate spaces and powerful presence of the Solo Triplets, that was what you desired. You wanted their company, revelled in the warmth of their love and coveted their power. Once you parted ways with the phantom touch of their mouth on you and the memories of their taste, you were quite sure that this was developing far past infatuations. But at what distance will it grow to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bad, this was suppose to upload right with the others but I caught a HUGE mistake which bled into multiple other mistakes throughout this chapter so I had to fix everything ;A; 
> 
> I finally got my groove back too and the next chapter (Buck 'N Doe) may come pretty soon because I spent a lot of time typing it on the side while ripping my hair out during writer's block over these 'Doted Deer' chapters lmao


	9. Buck N' Doe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes were made. Solution? Bust their car up.

 

 

“You're dating the Solo Triplets.” Poe’s voice made you jump. 

At first you were thrown off by the hollow tone of his voice and were left without words. Barely four seconds in of gaping at your friend and his patience oddly dwindled. Poe clattered your locker closed, the action itself snapping you out of the daze.

“This is one helluva way to start a Monday morning Poe.” You told him, still in disbelief of what you were witnessing.

“So is learning that you've smacked lips with all three Solo brothers over the weekend!” Poe’s voice was low, as if he didn't want to draw attention to the conversation (for that you were relieved) but his tone was utterly crossed. “I’ve literally told you that they’re dangerous and now you’re dating them!”

“They're not that dangerous…” Really, even you thought that was a pathetic attempt.

Poe groaned. “You’re really saying that after all that’s happened? Are you fucking for real?”

You flinched at his words, a response that Poe hadn't even cared to notice. His furious state was foreign to you in a way that you never were the one to deal with it. “Look, Poe, I know you think that they’re dangerous but I can handle myself with them.”

There was a brief pause before Poe leaned back, eyes pinning you with disbelief before disappointment spoiled the warmth of his face. “Holy shit,” He gave a mirthless laugh. “You are for real.”

“Poe-”

“Unbelievable.” He then turned his back on you and walked away. 

You were left only to watch him go, regret sniping out the flutter of butterflies in your tummy and didn't return even when your lovers met with you. It was useless to hide the distress over your friend, so their questions of it came as no surprise. However, you shrugged off their concerns. “It’s my problem to deal with.” You insisted. “Not any of yours.” 

Throughout the day, you’ve spent it trying to text Poe in between class work and attempting to find him during passing period. He ignored your texts and was nowhere to be found amongst your friends. You had asked them where he could possibly be but they shrugged and shook their head sympathetically, they had known the situation between you two. Finn assured that Poe just needed time to deal with his thoughts and emotions but how long would that take? And aside from that, the rest of your friends were bursting with questions, pestering you over the rumored events of your weekend. You tried your best to avoid answering their surge of questions and brushed away their concerns of you- it was all secondary issues compared to the matter of Poe ignoring you.

The only chance you had was to catch him in Physics class. The only downside was that there was a practice test, and you wouldn't be able to gather enough time before it started to talk to him. When you arrived to class, Poe was already settled in his usual seat next to Finn with his side purposely turned to you. He was ignoring you and Finn gave a small glance of apology. As you expected, Poe ignored all of your attempts to speak to him before the test templates and scantrons were passed out. You were left with the only option to catch him after class.

Once the bell has rung and tests were turned in, you tailed after Poe and called after him as he sped walk out of class. You almost lost him amongst the rush of students but caught up to him at the parking lot right when your stamina decided to fail. You clutched at the sleeve of his letterman jacket all the while struggling to catch your breath. 

When Poe started to tug away you growled and pulled back. “What the hell, Poe!” You heaved. “I know you hate the Solo brothers and everything, but are you really going to turn your back on me over this?”

“I’m not turning my back on you.” He grumbled.

“Really? You did plenty of back turning today.” You jolted him forward and he scowled. “What’s your problem?”

“Fucking everything!” Poe snapped. “The Triplets, the school, this town!” He then threw his hands into the air, freeing him of your hold. “ _ You _ !”

You flinched at that and he noticed. Poe sighed, tired, before pinching the bridge of his nose. “No, no I don't mean you- I mean I do but,” He groaned before looking upon you with sad eyes. “It’s what you do that I have a problem with. I tell you that the Solo brothers are trouble, and while I'm thinking you at least comprehend that they’re too risky to be around, you go on and become their girlfriend. All fucking three of them to boot.”

“Poe, I  _ do _ get that they're dangerous.”

“Do you really? If so, then why are you dating them?”

“Umm,” Really, what was Poe expecting to hear? Were you supposed to tell him how hot they are or something? “Kylo, Ben, Matt- they aren't as bad as people make them out to be.”

“Oh my  _ god _ , here we go again.” Poe groaned. “Is it because they beat people up for you? Ditch class and bring you lunch?”

You frowned. “They were protecting me!”

“And I can protect you too!”  

That phrase confused you- the desperate tone of it and how his voice broke. It was even more bewildering when his face took on the look of regret, as if he hadn't meant to say that. Poe covered his face with palms pressed against his sockets. “You can't just...like them because they act like your heroes here and there.”

“It’s much more than that Poe.”

His hands fell. “What else is there to it then?”

You couldn’t really say it, so you shrugged and gave a second best excuse. “I guess I grew to like them?”

“Bullshit. Years of you considering them to be the bane of your existence and you've just suddenly grew to like them?” Poe scoffed.

“Alright, it's more complicated than that!” You growled out after growing more and more frustrated with the argument. “But what does it matter to you? You're leaving,  _ everyone _ is leaving me!”

The exasperation fell from Poe’s face and somehow it sent a foreign pang into your chest. Regret?

“I-” Poe stepped toward you, expression placid and soft once again. “I’m not leaving you.”

“You’re leaving for the Air Force once mid-July hits.” Sadness started to creep into your voice. “So is Jessika. Statura is starting his training for the military in August while Finn and Maz are leaving out of state after graduation in June- so don’t you try and tell me none of you are leaving.”

Poe appeared crestfallen and reached out to grasp your forearms in a reassuring hold. “But we’ll still stay in contact with you! There’s Skype, and facetime-”

“It’s not the same.”

Poe head fell between his shoulders. “Is this why you’re with the Solo brothers?”

“Even with everyone gone, I’ll still have them.” It wasn't a direct answer but for Poe, it was enough.

“You shouldn’t let loneliness drive you into the arms of someone you know you don't belong with.”

“It’s quite the opposite of that actually.” At the start of your admittance, Poe’s head rose again. “I feel like I  _ do _ belong with them.”

There was a break in him, as if he were to suddenly bare the weight of the world. His grip on you tightened and his frame quivered slightly. “Poe? Are you-”

Suddenly, he was down and in your space, forehead pressed against yours and noses brushing. There was a hesitation in Poe’s continuing movement as he reached up to cup your face and you went wide-eyed in his hold. He shifted, as if to move forward and you panicked, held your breath in fear of a kiss. Instead, his breath washed over you like floral saffron.

“You know that I care for you, right?” He struggled out and you nodded stiffly. “You are the most dearest person to me that I hold close to my heart. And if it were possible, I’d never leave to the damn Air Force and stay right by you forever.” He gave out a choked up sigh and thumbed your cheek. “You wouldn't let me though, I know you wouldn't want that kind of pressure and blame everything on yourself.”

“I don't want to be the one holding you back from your dreams.” 

“Right.” He croaked. “That's why I need to go. But I can't let myself leave knowing that you’re gonna throw your future away. All that hard work you put in to be a doctor-”

“I don't want to be a doctor!” You pushed him away in the sudden burst of frustrations.

Yet Poe kept close, his grip on you strong yet assuring as he looked to you in shock at your admission. “But, that’s what you're going to college for- it's what your parents kept talking so highly about.”

“It’s what my  _ parents _ want, not me.” You stressed out while still trying to push him away. Damn off season practices kept him strong. “I don't want my future to be decided for me. I don't want to spend the rest of it living to make others happy but me- even if they’re my parents. I want to be happy too!”

“So you’re with the Solo Triplets just to spite your parents and-”

“No!” You snapped. “I'm with them because  _ I  _ wanted them. It was something that I decided for because I wanted to make a choice on what will make me happy.”

There’s a struggle on Poe’s face, conflicting emotions of anger and sadness. He opened his mouth but words never came and his eyes squeezed shut. What ever he had to say, he couldn't say it.

“I care for you too, Poe.” You said as his head hung low again. “You mean a lot to me and when you leave, I’ll be hurting. But I can't hold on to the pain of seeing my friends go and I’ll need to get past that. I don't want to be lonely when you all leave.”

“It won’t be long.” He said with his head still low. “We will come back, after we leave. I’ll visit you every chance I’ll get.”

You beamed and before he realized it, Poe was in the full embrace of your arms. “You better.”

Poe hugged back. “Are your dreams really here, with them? ”

“I don't know...” You admitted, slightly ashamed. “I just know that I don’t want to be a doctor, seeing what my parents deal with just being nurses, it’s too much. I don’t want to spend years in med school only to end up hating life...” You felt him hug you tighter in the embrace and sighed. “I want to be happy Poe, that’s all.”

“I want that for you too.” The male leant back and tucked a lock of hair behind your ear. When his hand dropped to rest on your shoulder, Poe froze, his eyes briefly locked just over the crown of your head. “Don't look but your boys are behind you and they look downright murderous.”

Regardless of Poe’s warning, you glanced right over your shoulder to catch sight of them with lethal expressions and your stomach flipped. Never have you seen their demeanor like that, outright calling for blood to be shed. You then realized that Poe was still in your arms and it dawns that it must appear as a lover’s embrace in their eyes. A sting panic fired through you and by reflex, you squeezed Poe tighter.

Poe hissed your name, calling you back to face him. “I swear, you really are crazy!”

“I'm considering that too.” You whispered

“They're just standing there...glaring.” Poe observed. “What do we do?”

With your heart batting against your chest, you gulped down and spilled out the worse possible answer. “Take me home.”

Poe seem shocked to hear that as well, but he doesn't deny you the ride. To the car, you looked back and the triplets were gone. Your stomach made another set of uneasy somersaults and you mentally scolded your stupidity. Even though you hadn't said anything, Poe sensed your frayed nerves and attempted to comfort you in reassuring words.

“Just explain to them what happen. If they have any capability of being reasonable, it’s with you.” Poe advised.

You let out a shuddering breath. “I'm sorry if I just put you in a bad situation.”

“Nah,” Poe waved off the apology. “I'm good, this isn't any different than what I've handled before.”

You frowned. “What do you mean?”

“The Solo Triplets have intimidated me before over the same kind of misunderstanding.” He explained without a care.

You, however, still worried for Poe.This may not be the same as before with him. 

“Are you sure you’re gonna be alright?” You asked as he drove up to your driveway.

Poe gave you his signature beaming smile, one that you couldn't help but reflect. “I’ll tell you what, I’ll be more than alright because tonight my parents are out and I'm going to crack open my old man’s whisky and play a few rounds on Call of Duty.” Poe whistled. “It'll be amazing.”

You snorted. “Sounds pretty lame to be honest. And it’s a school night.”

“I’ll be drinking to that.” Poe revved his engine and saluted you a goodbye. “See ya later, darling dear.”

For some reason, the term of endearment placed an odd feeling at the base of your skull. “Uh,” You fumbled. “Bye Poe!”

Even after Poe drove off, you lingered on the driveway, staring off to where his car disappeared. The uncomfortable sense at the back of your head bloomed into an unsettling tingle, one that you couldn't chase away nor pin down.

Later into the night, you managed to summon up the courage and called Kylo, yet he didn't answer. One by one, you attempted all forms of contact with them. Not one replied.

 

* * *

  
  


You: “ _ Are you guys pissed at me? _ ”

Morning was bleary and sluggish when you arrived to school that Tuesday, the earliest you ever had that entire semester. Students were sparse as much as they were tired, and so were you as you waited by Matt’s locker. You chose to look for him first since, out of the three of the Solo Triplets, Matt was most likely to reliably attend school. 

Sleep last night was a troublesome task to achieve as you spent most of it trying to get in contact with the trio while keeping tabs on Poe at the same time. Although he was confident for his own safety, you thought otherwise and texted him all through the night (even past midnight) for a peace of mind. The only concern left was the triplets and you were worried sick. The relationship wasn't even a month in and you barely kissed them 2 days ago yet, already things were fucking up!

A high pitched ping of your phone brought you forward from your self-admonishment and you fumbled for it having remembered you set the volume specifically for the Solo brothers.

Matt: “ _ We're not pissed at you _ .”

With Matt, there could be a double-meaning. Nevertheless, you were relieved to know that you haven't upset them.

You: “ _ I still feel awful about yesterday :c _ ”

Matt: “ _Don't be, we already handled the situation_ _;)_.”

Ben: “ _ We also got ur 10k mgs of explanations last nite lmao _ ”

You groaned. Although he exaggerated the number, you were still a little embarrassed over how trigger happy you went on the texting and flooded their voicemail. But really, you couldn't help it. Last time they went without answering you was when they killed Rodinon. The whole situation made you nervous and yes, you went a little overboard (now appearing as a clingy girlfriend)  _ but _ your reasons were logical.

Matt: “ _ We’re going to be late for school, we have some errands to run. :/ _ ”

You frowned. 

You: “ _ That sounds very adult. _ ”

Kylo: “ _ Delinquent kind of errands _ .”

_ Oh.  _ Now that sounded illegal. You didn't have anything to say to that knowing whatever words you bothered would either fly right over their heads or just get straight up ignored. To your lack of replies, the boys sent their own messages of endearment ranging from emoticons, wishes for your safety, and a ‘xoxo’. It warmed your heart, yet the tingle of uneasiness at the back of your head from yesterday still teethed at you.

The motions of school went as its usual with nothing out of the ordinary until 3rd period. Jessika and Statura asked if you’ve seen or at least had contact with Poe lately; they hadn't been able to get a hold of him since school yesterday. Confusion knitted at your brows over this. Why was Poe not answering his phone for them when he replied to all of your texts last night? That was...strange.

You worried over it for the rest of that period and sent a text to Poe before the bell rung for lunch. On the way to the cafeteria with your two friends, one other comes skidding through the halls, weaving through the mass of hungry students; Finn.

“Guys!” Finn shouted, his desperate expression hardly contained.

“Wooah, easy dude!” Jessika frowned when Finn finally made it to the three of you. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Poe, he’s okay and in the cafeteria but he got roughed up pretty bad.” Finn explained low enough for three to hear. It didn't matter though, words spread fast at that school.

Finn went ahead and started to lead the group, pushing and apologizing through the crowd here and there until you reached the cafeteria. You couldn't see Poe at first until Finn continued to lead up to the tables far off to the side. There sat Poe with a hood over his head, face in a textbook and right arm in a sling. 

A pit of dread plummeted down your core and you ran to him despite Finn speed walking after you while advising you to calm down. Before you could actually think, your hand shot out and snatched the textbook hiding his face. At the distressed sight of your close friend maimed, a falling sensation tugged your insides down with the previously stated dread. One eye was bruised purple and slightly swollen, the splotchy discoloration reaching down his freshly tended nose.

You gasped. “Poe…” 

“Holy Hell.” Jessika uttered behind you with a hand to her mouth.

“Hey, it isn’t that bad. I'm still pretty!” Poe attempted a smile, perhaps to comfort you all, but failed when it pained his busted lip. “I swear I’m alright.” He tried to assure. “This isn't the worst I’ve gotten hurt.”

“It doesn't mean that it isn't bad. What happened?” You demanded.

Poe sighed and brushed back his hoodie. “It’s- I,” He struggled. “I had a little too much to drink last night and um, had this stupid idea in my head to take a small drive. I totalled my car on the side of the road somewhere. It wasn’t too bad and the hospital managed to release me earlier.”

“Dude, and you still came to school?” Finn gaped. “I think you got more dedication than Statura and (Y/n).”

Your brows furrowed. “What time did you crash last night?”

“Umm,” Poe scratched his ear. “Like around midnight.”

_ What? _ You were texting Poe way past that time and he mentioned nothing about a late night cruise nor a crash. “Did you get any of my texts from last night or today?”

“Huh? No, I- um, must’ve left my phone in the car.” Poe frowned. “Sorry”

No, that doesn’t make sense. None of it did. “Are you  _ serious _ ?”

“Woah, chill.” Finn moved in between you two. “Poe acted like an idiot but aren’t we all when we’re drunk?”

That wasn't the problem, yet no one knew it. Only you saw that Poe was lying and you weren’t going to let it go. There was more to this situation and with the sense of it teething the back of your mind, you persisted to pin your friend in the most demanding gaze you could ever summon. A gaze that saw right through his terrible cover and pierced the poorly strung together facade. 

“Haha, yea, my old man gave me the worse verbal lashing of my life.” Poe laughed nervously under your lead-heavy eyes. “He’s gonna lock up the liquor case but I don't really care, I had my fun.”

Jessika snorted. “Learnt your lesson, huh?”

Poe gulped. “Yea…”

For the briefest of a second, Poe’s eyes passed the group and lands somewhere far behind you. You caught it and followed the path of his eyes, and over your shoulder you see a sight that had you scolding yourself. You should've known better. In the line of sight stood the Solo Triplets in their all intimidating glory at the cafeteria entrance. They halted there, a pizza box in Kylo’s possession and the set of their eyes trained on you. Suddenly, a rush of anger drowned out the dread and flooded your bloodstream.

Now you knew what they did to your precious friend, and they were also aware because the trio left the cafeteria instead of giving you the food. 

‘After all that I’ve told them about staying away from my friends!’

You chewed at the inside of your cheek and turned back to see the panic in Poe’s eyes. Upon seeing the alarmed expression and his damaged face, your anger boiled over and you were hardly able to contain it.

“I need to use the restroom.” You growled out through your teeth.

Poe tried to grab you but failed. “Wait, no-”

It was no use, you were out of the area before he could even get the full sentence out. All movements went to autopilot, driven by anger and the need to set things straight. At the P.E storage closet, you rummaged through the athletic gears before pulling out an aluminium baseball bat. Words didn’t seem to work, so you were going to take another route to get that necessary rule through their head.

After you left the P.E building with the bat tight in your grip, you crossed the football field and arrived to the outdoor bleachers right by the landmarked fence. And bless your lucky stars because literally, right on the other side of the fence was parked Ben’s old Cadillac. The still broiling anger within you fueled your next movements and moved you to jump the fence. From behind, someone called your name and you barely registered it at the peak of your climbing.

“(Y/n)!” Matt called again, voice slightly distressed when you ignored him and dropped to the other side. “What are you doing?”

If you had been any weaker, your heart would have melted at the seemingly tender tone of his voice. By the sound of it, he at least had an idea of what you had in mind. You peeked at Matt over your shoulder with him still on the other side of the fence and he looked back with wide, anxious eyes. 

A sigh passed your lips and you continued towards the car. “Where are your brothers?”

“Taking a smoke break-”

His sentence was cut off by the loud impact of the car’s side-view mirror bashed under the merciless swing of your bat. Another swing and the object was barely hanging off the side before Kylo and Ben arrived. You looked to them with fury in your eyes and Ben seemed just as livid.

“What the  _ fuck _ are you doing?” Ben howled before he basically lept over the fence.

“You guys aren’t the only ones who are not all bark.” You said and knocked the mirror completely off its base. Ben groaned when it clattered to the floor. “I know that you three attacked Poe last night, even though I’ve told you not to hurt my friends.”

“It was only fair.” Kylo growled out. “He touched you despite knowing that you’re ours.”

“He’s my friend! Friends hug!” You argued.

“That grimy buck wants more than a hug from you though.” Ben argued back, nose wrinkled in annoyance.

You groaned. “I thought I explained this all last night! It’s not like that!” 

“We understood the clarifications you gave.” Kylo replied. “But reminders needed to be made to  _ him _ .”

You scowled. “...What did you guys do to Poe last night?”

“Be glad that we held ourselves back while handling your little friend.” Ben snided. “We didn’t beat him into a pulp like we wanted, but it was enough to wreck his car.”

“And his phone?” You managed to say through your gritted teeth.

Matt reluctantly pulled out the said object with its screen newly cracked. “We saw your texts of concerns towards him, I replied to everything you sent so you wouldn’t get suspicious.”

“Well you did a shit job of it!” You snarled out. The searing fury in your chest burned; like a hot band around your heart before it snapped into a torrent that rushes your body to move under anger charged thoughts.

Ben stepped forward to stop you from damaging his car any further but you swung at him and he kept his distance. “You really gonna hurt us over that dumb buck?!”

“No, just your car.” You bit out.“You guys hurt me by hurting my friend, so I’ll hurt you by hurting your car.”

He finally managed to stop you however by seizing the bat in his massive hand. Regardless of his vast size shadowing over you, your aggression fails to diminish in his intimidating presence. 

“You’re fucking insane!” Ben shouted and shoved the bat away but it remains in your grip.

“I guess I am! I must be out of my goddamn mind because how could I be sane  _ and _ choose to date you three assholes who ended up nearly killing my friend?” Even with your tone enraged and boiling in your blood, you felt at lost, no longer knowing how things were supposed to be. 

You looked to the fragmented metal where a side view mirror once occupied and then to the three towering menaces before you. The memory of your actions finally settled in and you had never felt so wreckless before in your entire life. If the situation was entirely different and the triplets hadn't been crazy for you like they were, you’d probably be pulverized dog meat. With that thought in mind, you take in the sight of Ben’s seething demeanor and shivered; you caused that. You fucked everything up. “God...I really am crazy.”

The bat fell from your suddenly shaking hands, clattered to the ground and rolled until it nudged Ben’s foot. It does nothing to lighten the air amongst them. Ben turned his back, but by the fluctuating sight of his shoulders, he was still breathing out his rage.

Matt, still unsure and cautious of you, stepped forward as if he were approaching a distressed animal. “No, you’re not.”

“Are you kidding me Matt?!” You almost shrieked. “I nearly wrecked Ben’s car! I smashed his mirror! I wanted to use it like a baseball and knock it out into the football field!”

“I think you’re pretty damn crazy  _ and _ stupid too.” Ben growled and kicked the offending bat away. 

Matt scowled. “Ben-”

“They’re both right.” Kylo interrupted and passed his brothers as he advanced toward you. “(Y/n) is crazy, maybe even a little stupid in her actions.” His eyes peered into you and you felt as if your insides were to crumble. “But so are we.”

Ben scoffed. “Don't we all make a great combo.”

Even though everything suddenly appeared okay, it felt as if it wasn’t. Something persisted to rest heavy over your shoulders; those idiotic thoughts that clawed you from within and helped tore down what kept you from spilling your guts for them.

Despite the clearness of your eyes, there was a quiver in your voice liked you’d soon cry. “You know, the real reason why I chose you guys was because I was afraid? I panicked knowing that after graduation, I’d be left alone living a life made up of choices that weren’t mine. I didn’t want that,” You chewed at your lip. “I wanted you guys...at least, I thought so…”

You chest feels tight under your words and the heavy gaze of the Solo Triplets. You couldn't define their expression through the buzzing of loud thoughts in your head

“I thought that if I chose you guys, I wouldn’t be alone and finally make a huge decision for myself, one that wasn't under the dictation of my parents. It was selfish of me to think of you guys like that. I even fell for your sweet words and hazy promises like an idiot!”

Indeed you were a selfish idiot, too self absorbed in your own concerns to realize what you’ve gotten into or what could’ve happen and because of it, Poe got hurt. You thought to what he said yesterday, if subconsciously, this was all just someway to spite your parents. Perhaps it was? Maybe you’ve even managed to fool yourself into liking them…

“This was a bad idea.” The words fell from your lips in a saddened rasp. “I shouldn’t have tried to return your feelings.”

Kylo’s voice was harsh and demanding when he spoke, “Don’t say that-”

“Kylo, I don’t even know if I have the same feelings as you three.” You stressed. “What I have, it could be just some sort of infatuation, stupid young love or whatever the fuck people call-”

“And that’s okay!” Matt interrupts with a desperate tone. “It’s okay if you don’t love like us, I mean we kind of expected it so.”

“But with time, as we keep you happy and away from the feeling of loneliness, you’ll grow to love us.” Kylo’s words were insistent, as if it were a fact.

“You still like us right?” Ben muttered, still upset over his car. You frowned but still nodded for him. “Then stop being dumb and follow that from here.”

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader in a nutshell  
> Person: Don’t look  
> Reader: *Looks anyways*  
> Person: WHAT DID I JUST SAY?
> 
> -  
> Haha, this took longer than I expected *sweats* there was a lot of things that kept messing up for me in this chapter but i managed to fix it...i think? I hope this was a good chapter for y'all ahaha
> 
> Umm, next update may take a while since I'll be starting school soon. But while im trying to work out a balance between college and work, I'll be typing on the side of course ;3


	10. Good Little Fawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly there, but close enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go c;

 

Talk of Rodinon’s repeating absence at school finally rolled in, the topic joining the whispers of you, Poe, and the triplets. There was talk of Poe’s injuries, how you ‘wrecked’ the Solo brothers’ car and managed to live to tell a tell without a scratch. From your friends, you heard that people were trying to connect it with the missing students; Rodinon and Dopheld.

Rumors amongst vapid school mates were the least of your worries however, the bigger problem was trying to convince your friends of your safety.

“It was one thing for them to act as your bodyguards but to be your um, boyfriends?” Jessika struggled. “I mean, how does that even _work_?”

“They’re quite volatile.” Statura added. “I don’t think it’s safe to engage in an intimate relationship with them.”

“I didn’t even think they were capable of intimacy.” Maz said with arms crossed and eyes judging. “No one gets involved with the Solo brothers ‘intimately’.”

“But (Y/n) is different.” Poe sighed with a wrinkle between his eyebrows.

It caught you off guard and you looked to him with blatant shock. A second in and you realized everyone else was doing the same. Those weren’t the words anyone expected to come out of his mouth.

“Everyone sees it, everyone knows it.” Poe continued. “They’ve made sure to make _that_ clear to everyone here.”

There’s a stretched out pause amongst the group as the words settled in.

“But, they’re dangerous…” Finn reluctantly argued. “We all saw what they did to Dolpheld...and now he’s missing.”

“Rodinon too, he was one of the others that got beat up by the Triplets.” Maz thankfully didn’t mentioned how that was  somehow your fault. “What if they really did have something to do with it?”

“There’s no connection between the two missing students and the Solo Triplets besides the past conflicts.” You quickly jumped to lie before you could even catch yourself.

“Well there’s motive.” Maz pointed out. “And we all know it doesn’t take much for those three.”

“Are you saying that my boyfriends are murderers?” Well, it was true. But panic made you defensive and your tone turned taut.

Maz frowned and seemed to relent in the argument. She uncrossed her arms and nudged her glasses up. “We’re all just worried. This whole situation with you and the triplets, as well as everything else going on- it’s all so crazy.”

“I get that you’re all worried, but I’m alright and I’ll continue that way.” You assured.

But there was still a frown deep in her dusky features. “Just because you can bash up their sideview mirror and get away with it doesn’t mean you're invincible! Who knows what it may take for them snap and then what will you do?”

You swallowed thickly at the thought. “It won’t get to that.”

The lesson was learned yesterday and now you knew better. You told yourself that never again would you even dare to test their temper as you had. Honestly, you should’ve known better than to act the way that you did.

Maz seemed as if she didn’t believe you and could you blame her? After all that happened, she probably thought you were slowly losing your mind. “...If something happens, you have to promise that you’ll tell someone, _anyone_. ”

You nodded, but wondered if that would be enough. “I promise.”

The thoughts didn’t linger long in your mind once the starting bell finally rung and students started to disperse. Your group started to part ways, giving temporary goodbyes so they can make way to first period. But as Poe made way to you to give a hug, you tugged at his sleeve and kept him there.

“What was up with what you said earlier?” You questioned.

“Is it not true?” Poe replied and you sensed the bitter tone in his voice.

“It’s true but…” You trailed off, not exactly knowing how to continue. The rest of your friends have left, leaving the two of you to the conversation.

Poe sighed and tugged his arm back from you. “This is so fucked up.”

Considering all that Poe had said the other day and how long he has been so disapproving of the three Solo brothers, the thought of him so resigned to their relationship with you was puzzling. His change of perspective was so sudden and confusing, and the stress of it seemed to visibly weigh on him.

You had a hint of his intentions yesterday; the vague idea that his feelings for you were deeper than that of two best friends. There was a clench of guilt in your heart, knowing that you can’t pursue him, mainly out of fear and selfishness. You didn’t want him in the way he wanted you and your feelings were already entwined with those of three others. All of what was hinted that certain day would remain unsaid between you two, neither wanting confirmation and the humility of that confrontation.

“I know…” You swallowed down your hesitance. “I know the triplets attacked you yesterday.”

“Of course you do.” Poe stated with a snort. “Why else would you have fucked up their car?”

“I wanted to bat Ben’s side view mirror out into the field like a baseball from the parking lot.” You joked.

A whole hearty laugh escaped Poe that time and you smiled along his warming features.“That would’ve been great.”

The two of you finally started walking to your respective classes. The air felt light between you, despite Poe’s obvious inner conflict. Here and there, you gave him little glances on the side as his eyes danced about like he had a mental conversation going on. When his eyes flickered to meet you, they seemed determined and you couldn’t help the slight jolt you made.

“I appreciate what you did, even though no one else knows why you did it, it means a lot to me.” Poe said. “But don’t do it again. Not for me or anyone else.”

You frowned. “I’m not-”

“(Y/n), just _don’t_.” Poe interrupted. “The Solo brothers may make the exception of being kind only to you, but like Maz said, who knows how far that will go. Don’t test it.”

You sighed but understood. With that said, Poe made his way to his class and you did the same.

It would have been said that the Algebra class had went on as it’s usual if you hadn’t sense a slight tension with Ben. You didn't notice it during Matt’s enthusiastic greeting, that Ben was more terse in his ‘hello’ than suave. He did spare you a luring smile but it lacked its usual element. All through that period, you spent it furrowing your brows at Ben’s backside, nearly forgetting the worksheet at hand.

The thought of confronting his issues came to mind but you didn’t follow since the quiet classroom may not be the appropriate setting and settled for passing period instead. But while packing your things and chatting happily with Matt on the side, Ben had managed to slip past you and left the emptying classroom.

“He isn’t mad at you.” Matt said, having noticed your frown.

You looked back to him, your upturned smile hardly flipped by his reassurance. “He must be somewhat upset with me then.”

Matt huffed and joined you outside the room. “He’s more _rump rustled_ if anything. He’ll get over it.”

“Ben really loves that car though.” Kylo’s sudden appearance caused your heart to flutter and the edge of his lips turn up at your reaction. “But not more than you.”

You hummed in reply, unsure if Ben’s brothers playing off his reactions as trivial was wise for you to follow. There was still the need to confront him. Into the next two passing periods, you look to Ben as if he were a complex riddle, mentally prodding for the answer within him. You, however, were never really that good at reading the Solo Triplets.

“I’m telling you, he’s upset with me.” You grumbled to the two remaining brothers at your sides with Matt’s arm slung over your shoulders. Ben had left not a moment ago after having fulfilled his part of the task escorting you to your Library Technicians class.

“Let it pass.” Kylo insisted and you can sense him becoming impatient with the fixation of Ben’s current mood.

“But when will _he_?” You countered yet softly after considering the sharpness of Kylo’s voice.

“It’s only been a day, give him time.” Matt pressed his lips at the crown of your hair and his arm slid off your shoulder.

You didn’t say anything in reply and let Kylo cup your jawline in his massive hands. “Be good.”

The authority in his baritone rich voice practically made your skin prick in delight and you nodded sweetly. Even after their temporary departures, the warmth of the two’s touches linger as you entered the library, yet the lack of a third started to bother you.

Despite what Kylo had ordered, you were enticed by disobedient thoughts. Pouring rain started to shower over the little town with the biting winter air lingering. The librarian started to assign the daily tasks with the sound of rain muffled in the background and you hardly paid attention to any of it. Instead, you were peeking down at your phone behind Statura while thinking up a way to ditch that class.

You: “ _Can we talk? Face to face_.”

After 5 minutes of fumbling your fingers and no reply, you sent Ben another text.

You: “ _Pleeeeaase :c_ ”

The plead seemed to have worked since less than a minute after, your phone vibrated with Ben’s reply.

_“Its bad student etiquette 2 txt in class.”_

You snorted and your fingers fluttered over the screen to text out your response.

You: “ _Are you in class_?”

Ben: “ _No_ ”

You figured as much. It was almost common knowledge that out of the three brothers, Ben was a notorious truant. The next texts you sent inquired his location and also stated your wish to talk to him in person again. He didn’t reply immediately and after 10 mins of waiting you assumed his answer was a no.

You: “ _I guess I’ll have to find you myself. Out in the cold, pouring rain :(((_ ”

True to your word, you pulled your hoodie over your head and slipped out of the library without completing your assignments let alone knowing what they were. The soaking rain was just as fierce as it appeared from the inside and the bitter cold added to the discomfort of walking through the tedious weather. Underneath a nearby cover, you checked your phone and noticed Ben’s text received within half the minute of sending yours.

 

“ _Smh_ ” Ben sent. “ _s2g, ur gonna drive me insane. Im @ my car in the parking lot_ ”

 

Immediately after gathering the courage, you started to make your way to the football field where you can jump over the fence. It was fortunate that there was no wind to knock you over once you were at the top of the chain linked barrier since it was tough enough climbing it wet.

“Hey!” You hear Ben shout behind you as you cautiously made way back to the ground. “Shit, next time you wait for me to at least help you!”

You take in Ben’s bothered expression as he attempted to shield you from the rain under his thickly muscled arm. “I’m fine, I didn’t crack my head open.”

Ben huffed and removed his denim jacket to cover you better. “Thanks for putting that image in my head.”

You rolled your eyes but allowed Ben to lead you to his car.  He let you sit in the backseat where a pile of the Triplet’s jackets and sweaters were laid for you to warm up in. After closing your door, Ben took his own seat at the drivers spot- diagonal to where you waited- and turned the car’s heater up. From within, you were able to see the lack of that sideview mirror and started to chew at your lip.

“You're still doing stupid things.” Ben commented without looking at you. You still gazed at him, his hair slicked from the rain and the sides of it tucked behind his prominent ears. “Ditching class, walking in the rain and climbing that dangerous fence while it’s all fucking wet. Do you want to catch pneumonia or break something?”

He grimaced at that last sentence and you sank into the oversized jacket.

“I needed to talk to you.” You said.

“This couldn’t have wait until later when I actually see you?”

“You’ve been distancing yourself from me today, so I wasn’t sure if I was going to see you later.” You explained. “Plus, I only want to talk to you... I don’t really need Kylo and Matt hovering over this.”

There’s a halt of words for a moment. Ben doesn’t say anything outright but the motion of thought is visible in his umber eyes. His soft bottom lip tucked under his teeth and you stared. “What did you want to talk about?”

You blinked back to refocus on the rest of his face. “You’re mad at me.”

Ben scoffed at you for stating the obvious. “You demolished my fucking mirror.”

“You and your brothers beat up my best friend.” You countered.

Ben threw his arms up and nearly knocked his hands against the interior roof. “And how does nearly destroying _my_ car make the whole thing fair?”

“It doesn’t.” You stressed. “The value of my friend’s well being isn’t comparable to your car _and_ it does nothing to make up for the fact that you three went against my word and nearly maimed him.”

Ben outright turned his head away at your statement and you huffed, slightly annoyed that you couldn’t see his face. “Damaging my car was more of an offense to me more than to my brothers. I was the one who got ‘hurt’, not them.”

The slight upturn of your mouth hooked further down at that and you understood his situation further.

“Look,” You started again. “We’re both in the wrong here and we did things we shouldn’t have but...I don’t know how exactly we can fix this. Your brothers say that you can get over this yet I’m not sure I can get past what you three have done to my friend.”

Ben looked to you again. “You’re still upset about that?”

You crossed your arms. “Not upset just...bothered?” It felt complicated. The memory of it didn’t upset you like it did before; it didn’t make your blood boil or face hot. It only put you off, like a mere disappointment. “I guess we all have to somehow make it all up to each other.”

You caught a brightened glimmer in Ben’s expression and he turned in his seat to face you completely. “Come here.”

Unconsciously, a wrinkle settled between your brows at the shift in conversation. Regardless of your confusion, you obeyed and scooted forward until you were at the edge of your seat and slightly over the center console. Ben drew closer as you did, his long nose bumping into yours and his hand came up to settle behind your neck. Your eyes dropped under the intensity of Ben’s gaze at a proximity so close and he hummed, seemingly pleased by the reaction. In the small space of the cadillac’s interior, Ben’s impeccable size felt enhanced and you felt even smaller before his presence.

“I know how we can _all_ make this better.” His voice grew sensuous and suggestive. “Let us spend the night with you, later tonight.”

For a quick moment, your breath was stunted and you were unable to pin down a comprehensive reply when all the words in your head were a whirlwind of blurred thoughts. You are brought back from the chaos in your skull however when Ben’s long fingers grazed the scalp at your neck and it sent a delightful tingle down your spine. He seemed amused by you and proves it by letting a beautiful chuckle rumble through.

“You don’t have to decide now.” He said with a smirk. “Just think about it until after your parents leave for work.”

At that, you nodded. He retrieved an umbrella from the glove compartment and you note the label of Matt’s ownership on it before Ben handed it to you. Before leaving the heated space filled with the scent of leather and denim, Ben in his exceptionally large and tantalizing glory graced you with a teasing kiss. “Now, let's get you back to class.”

 

* * *

 

 

Later that day, you waste time in the shower, trying to deny the predicament hovering just over your spine like a foreboding knife. You wrung your pruned fingers, head hung underneath the hot flowing water, the sound of it melded with the pattering of water outside. The memory of Ben’s promising words play over in your head and it sent out conflicting forces upon your body. A hot band of anxiety constricted around your heart, but a coil of excitement tightened within your pelvis.

You swallowed, knowing better than to think of what Ben implied was anything less than sexual. A sarcastic thought humored you for a moment, that it could be just a cross of a study session and slumber party. ‘Ben doesn't study.’ You snarked back at yourself. ‘He fucks.’ And the mere thought of it fastened both the nervous band in your chest along with the coiled lust below your mound.

The thoughts were forcefully halted before you could distract yourself and accidentally prolong the shower at the thoughts of those three. You stepped out of the steaming bathroom with your hair only slightly damp and in a change of cozy clothes to wear around the cold house. Your dad hated wasting money on heating when it was usually just you in the house, leaving you to pile on what you can and too lazy to leave the comfort of the layered blankets in your room.

Below, you could hear your parents rummaging about, either working on filing papers or wrapping up bills that needed to be paid. But you didn't pay them anymore mind than they had for you and pulled your laptop out to distract yourself. Somehow, your meaningless web surfing shifted into tapping into the curiosity of sex. You were no stranger looking into this yet it still made your face pinch with embarrassment that you’ve been pushed to this.

And after multiple links and pinning tabs- all varying in sexual advice, graphic images, and lewd dialogue- you shut down the tabs all together before you could make the mistake of clicking the wrong link and give your device a virus. But at that point, your face was no longer tingling with shame; it’s fevered with possibilities of what that night may lead to.

You started to push away at some of the blankets atop of you. The sultry heat had bloomed through your body and your chest felt tightened, but you weren’t sure if it was of eagerness or apprehension. Surely, with the wringing in your gut and the ache below your mound, it could be both. You looked up, past the laptop and at your cellphone sitting on the nightstand. Apart from the few texts you received from your friends, there were no other messages, specifically from a particular trio. Were they waiting for you to text first? You still had time to decide before your parents would leave for work later...

With that in mind, you rolled on your back and stared at the ceiling, wondered if you were really going to go against your parents and sneak your three boyfriends into the house. You huffed, rolled again, this time to face the piles of books stacked lazily on that side of your bed. There, you spot the numerous books Kylo had given in courtship and a flutter ticked off in your chest. They were all mixed in with your own set of books (both personal and from school) and you picked them off with your eyes, thinking how Kylo chose them with you in mind.

As your eyes wandered through the titled book spines, they laid upon a small novelty almost forgotten on the floor. Under the dull, gray light from outside the object reflected dimly but you quickly recognized it as the little cast puzzle that Matt gifted you a few months ago. Admittedly, you’ve only messed with it once but in your defense Matt had apparently given you the most difficult piece to solve that he could find.

In thought of the gifts you’ve received from the two of three brothers, you lead yourself to the thought of Ben’s gifts to you. Unlike the other two, his presents seemed more cliché, with tactfully placed flowers and small letters of simple yet profound words. He wasn’t as abstract with words as his identicals, but they (as you remembered) were enough to summon a kaleidoscope of butterflies in your gut.

Suddenly, you were seduced by the lovely thoughts of diving into the tempting possibilities. You thought; why not? Why shouldn’t you let yourself enjoy the company of three gorgeous men who held you so highly in their thoughts and actions? But the notion of experiencing sex for first time with them made you extremely nervous, timid at the thought of them seeing you in such intimacy, bare for all three to touch and see-

Your face flushed hot again and you pushed the pile of blankets completely off of yourself. It was sure that you wanted them but naturally, you were nervous. Unfortunately, the distractions of your thoughts and the apprehension towards the oncoming night made time pass quickly for you. The light of sundown dimmed in your room, the clouds leaving your room in a gloom of grey, fading dark until you switched the lamp on. You could hear your parents readying themselves for work, climbing up and down the stairs, scrabbling for their things.

You jumped slightly when your mom swung your door open, already in her medical scrubs and actions in a rush. “Alright kiddo, you know the usual. Keep the thermostat off, keep lights and electronics off when you're not using them, finish your homework and study.” She paused to give a quick look at her watch. Ah, they must be late. “Stay in and don’t let anyone in the house, alright?”

You nodded. It was the same instructions, the words hardly change each time and you mentally snorted at the last phrase. You rolled in your bed so you could get up and hug her goodbye but she was in a hurry and closed the door just as your feet had touched the carpet. You swallowed down the sting, rolled over your bed to the other side and peered through the window.

You watched her dodge the rain and  join your dad in the car and waved to them, hoping by chance they’d look up and at least smile at you. But in their hurry, they didn’t glance up and sped out the driveway. The frown that marred your face couldn’t be helped and your hand fell against the cold glass. You sighed, bitter and slightly hurt, but it hardly surprised you. You’ve felt worse yet handled it better. This time, you reacted abruptly, snatched your cellphone off the nightstand and navigated over to the Solo Triplet’s message thread.

“Fuck it.” You breathed out. “ _Fuck it_.”

You: “ _My parents are gone_.”

Ben: “ _r u inviting us over? ;)_ ”

You: “ _If you guys want…_ ”

In your chest, your heart throbbed wildly. Your palms grew clammy and you tossed your phone onto the bed when no one replied immediately. With the feeling of your heart ascending up your throat at every beat, you scuttled around the room, a nervous wreck as you tried to arrange everything properly. You checked yourself over frequently, fixed your now dry hair and smoothed out your clothes before wondering if you should change. Barely a second into those thoughts and your phone started blaring. You squeaked and rather than answering it, you rushed to fix up the rest of your room.

The stack of books next to your bed was a futile task to deal with in such a short time and you looked at it hopelessly before your phone continued to ring again. And again and again. You couldn’t answer it yet though because really, you weren’t ready.

You paused at the thought.

Weren’t ready, how? Was it more than just the state of your room; was it the state of your own readiness? You’ve already made the decision and set things in motion, it was too late to back out now...wasn’t it? If it really came down to it, if you really couldn’t go on with what you’ve decided...would they be okay with your hesitance? Would they stop?

You phone beeped and you flinched at the message tone. After a letting a shaky breath break through, you checked it.

Kylo: “ _We’re in the back_ . _Let us in_.”

You exhaled another shuddering breath. “Fuck, I’m really stupid.”

The walk down the stairs and to the kitchen felt too short and your stomach lurched when your sight met the trio waiting on the other side of the glassed sliding door. Despite your unsteady fingers, you unlocked and slid the door open, allowing the three men to join you in the cold house. As you moved to slide the door closed, Matt went to claim the task from you, allowing Ben to snatch your attention and catch your mouth with his.

You squeaked against his lips, but your brief surprise is ignored as Ben tossed self-restraint out the metaphorical window and began to lick into your mouth. His soft tongue swiped over your lips and pulled a muffled whimper from you.

“Fucking making me go crazy here.” Ben groaned and his hands moved under your shirt to clutch at the bare skin just above your hips. The contrast between the chilly air and his sultry hot hands made you quiver but you were quickly brought from him when another pair of hands stole you away.

“Don’t overwhelm her just yet.” Kylo husked with your back pressed against his front. His fingers tilt your head up to face him and you see a flare in the twilight of his eyes that warmed your core. “Let’s take this upstairs.”

At the deepness of his voice, you nodded almost meekly. You took the lead to your room while they eyed your backside. After entering your bedroom, the trio didn’t start ravishing your body as you had expected. Instead, they wandered your carpeted floors, eyes flickering around and visibly absorbing the interior. You watched them crowd the room, their remarkable sizes reducing the empty spaces and making the entirety of it feel smaller than you previously remembered.

“We’ve always thought of this.” Ben started as he stepped back into place in front of you. “How it would be like in your room, to be surrounded in the scent of you.” He slipped down, grazed his teeth against the skin of your neck and your pulse throbbed. “And now we’re here, with you just waiting for us to make you _ours_.”

With a strong hold, Ben guided you to the floor where you are surprised to find it covered in all the blankets from your bed. You pressed against the makeshift bed of blankets, but not far with Ben’s formidable form weighing against you.

“Your bed was too small.” Matt answered before you could’ve even think up the words to question. Your pulse quickened and you couldn’t catch the look that flashed across the blonde’s eyes. “You're nervous.”

You were, yet you failed to nod in confirmation. Matt, laid at your side, thumbed your cheek and pressed a tender kiss to your lips. You melted, inhaling his honeyed smell and basking in what little heat radiated from his palm. And just like that, under the coaxing of Matt’s pleasing kiss, the formerly maddeningly band of anxiety around your heart dissolved and the lustful coil sparked a flame of want.

“Nervous but you still want us.” Ben mused hotly against your ear.

No, you were no longer nervous but _yes_ you still wanted them. You’ve wanted them for what felt like a long time. Ben slid to the side his brother didn’t occupy and started to map out the slopes of your body just over your clothes. Briefly, you wondered where Kylo may be until Ben’s heated hand slipped under your shirt and trailed up the expanse of your tummy. Your breath hitched against Matt’s reddening lips once Ben’s fingers landed on your breasts.

Ben squeezed before his fingers teased around your nipple, not quite touching it, making you squirm and whine. Matt took the opportunity and pushed his hot tongue into your whimpering mouth, eating up the moans that escaped you.

“You make such sweet sounds, little fawn.” Kylo said above and you could barely peer up at him with how lovingly Matt was kissing you and how torturously Ben teased your sensitive breasts. “Let us hear more.”

You shuddered under the intensity of his voice and Ben _finally_ pressed against the hardened nipple, sending a flame of pleasure down your spine to smolder between your legs. You moaned louder that time and both Matt and Ben groaned respectively against you.

“Gods, you sound so hot.” Matt groaned and his sultry, saccharine breath fanned your face.

“I’ve wanted you so long like this.” Ben nipped at your neck and pinched your nipples, extracting another moan from your panting mouth. “Feel that?” He ground against the curve of your ass and there was an undeniable hardness pressed over your buttock. You swayed your hips back against him and there was no mistaking his arousal. “That’s all for you.”

At your feet, you felt Kylo shift over you, his hands smoothing up the length of your calve, thigh, then hips before he hooked the hem of your sweatpants. Your breath hitched again yet Kylo continued to pull.

There was a wetness blooming in the bridge of your panties and you truly felt it when Kylo bared your lower half. You squirmed and shifted your legs shyly as an attempt to hide yourself but he wasn’t having it.

“Don’t you dare.” Kylo pressed your legs together and had you pinned on your side in a way that exposed your damp sex for him to see and Ben to thrust against.

You gasped, inhaling Matt’s balmy breath. “W-Wait.” You felt a sway in your vision and your insides transform into a mush of useless puddy under the building pleasure of Ben’s hands on your breasts and Matt’s tongue in your mouth. Regardless of how your pussy burned for Ben to grind against you again, your mind reeled over Kylo’s pace. “ ‘M not ready.” The words were slurred with your lips raw and Matt insistent on imprinting the taste of himself on you.

“ -f course not.” Matt murmured.

Kylo’s hands land on your ass and thumbed at the plump flesh for a moment before he pushed Ben’s hip away and kneaded your cheeks.

You keened and Ben’s nipped at your ear, furthering the pleasure. “As much as we’d like to stuff your pretty little pussy up, you’re not ready for our cocks yet.”

“Don’t want to break you.” Kylo let out a chuckle that calls forth more slick to drip from you. “Not yet at least.”

Before you could even think up a reply, Kylo slipped his thumb in, the wetness surrounding your vulva slickened the way for his passage. You hear him make a sound of appreciation and clenched around the digit. Regardless of Matt’s eager lips on yours and Ben’s taunting hands over your breasts, Kylo had you transfix with his touch.

Searing lust bubbled over and dripped from your slit. Kylo traced the trail of your juices with a finger that has yet to enter you. “You’re so wet already.”

“Let me feel.” Ben’s hand skimmed down immediately, squeezing between your clenched thighs to slide his fingers across your slippery lower lips. Kylo didn’t give up his claim of your soft insides and instead he slipped his index finger in, your needy cunt happily accepting the added finger. You were no different and moaned avidly, the added girth building you towards new heights.

“Shit, the sounds you make.” Ben groaned and thrusted against your hip. “How are you real?”

“She’s tight too.” Kylo added and it seemed like he was taunting his triplet with an experience he was left out on.

Ben huffed against your ear. “Whatever.”

But he didn’t seem deterred and his fingers settle upon your aching clit. He rubbed your juices across the hood of it before circling. Your hips rolled with the movement, your insides tightened and you mouth popped off Matt’s with a breathy mewl. Matt’s thumb sank into your mouth and pressed against the dull edges of your teeth. “Do you want more?”

Bewildered with the how remarkably good you already felt, you nodded desperately, thrilled by the thought of how much more pleasure they could pull from you. Matt worked his pants open with one hand, fishing out his erection and you feel it press wet with precum against your belly when he succeeds.

“Please.” You begged against Matt’s mouth when Ben and Kylo kept the slow pace. “More, please!”

Ben tutted behind your ear and his fingers slowed against your clit. A small cry left your lips in a choked up moan and Kylo admonished your complaint with a rough thrust of his fingers against your sweet spot (more of a reward to be honest).

“Matty, do you really think our sweet, sweet deer should get to cum?” Ben sneered.

Matt looked like he wanted to say ‘yes’ but it fades away when you whimpered desperately and gazed at him with pleading eyes. Something wild and deprived flared through the shadows of his iris and your lower half clenched at the sight.

“We may have been spoiling her too much lately.” Matt purred, his cock rubbing against your stomach and smearing a hot trail of precum.

You squirmed and Kylo added a second finger to join his thumb and index inside the silken flesh.

“Maybe she’s spoiled _rotten_.” Ben growled lustful and ran his fingers across the skin around your sopping wet pussy.

“Of course, we can’t have that. You’ve acted poorly.” Kylo said almost thoughtfully. “So, show us that you're a good little fawn who deserves to cum on my fingers.”

“Is this about the fucking car?” You were out of breath and barely comprehensible with Matt’s thumb still in your mouth.

Ben bit into your shoulder and you squeaked from the sharp sting of it.

“Naughty little fawn.” Kylo scolded in an amused tone. “Seems like she doesn’t want to cum.”

“Wait, yes I do!” Kylo’s fingers began curling forward and you breathed out another of your sweet moans. “Please,” You crooked your head towards Ben, Matt’s thumb slipping from your mouth and licked his brother’s lips. “I’m sorry, please.”

Ben’s finger started over on your clit, this time pulling up the skin and rubbing the pad of his fingers over the exposed nub. Matt took over marking your neck down to your clavicle while Ben took his turn to leave his taste in your mouth. “Have you touched yourself like this before?”

What, like this, with three other people? You almost giggled, your mind too glazed over with arousal to have not taken it literally. You had done so though, by yourself of course, so you nod out the answer.

“ _Tell_ me.” Ben ordered with a growl.

“Yesh.” You obeyed while slurring against his lips.

“Have you ever wanted us like this?” Matt’s voice grew wanton yet there was a deep, wild tone that contrasted his neediness. “Ever thought of it?”

With Ben’s spiced cinnamon flavor mixing in his brother’s sweet taste and Kylo’s fingers perfectly tormenting your convulsing cunt, pinning down a simple memory was a mess. Matt trailed up the column of your neck before he sucked at the perfect spot just behind your ear and jolt of pleasure surprised you. The notion to have thought of the Solo Triplets in that way - all three powerful and massive hunks- didn’t feel unlikely.

“Yes.” You panted softly and grasped his throbbing cock, your finger barely met with the thumb over the girth of his member.

Your admittance was rewarded with a fourth finger easing into your stretched entrance. Kylo knelt behind the bent of your knee and you turned slightly to look up at his eyes alight with enamour. He caught your stare and gave you a gorgeous smirk- and really, it shouldn’t have made the center of your chest tingle. You swallowed down the strange, loving sensation bubbling in between your lungs and started to grind your dripping cunt back on his thick fingers.

“Fuuck.” Kylo rasped with his eyes back on your stretched out pussy and transfixed. He eased his thumb out and then another digit, leaving you to whine at the minor loss. “You’re still so tight…” he awed.

You smiled with pride to have dawned such an expression on Kylo’s usually smug face but it doesn’t last long when he began to literally fingerfuck you.

"O-Oh god!” Your head lolled back to Ben, eyes rolling slightly as your eyelids fluttered from bliss.

“Do you think the pretty doe deserves to cum now, Ben?” Kylo teased, his eyes met with yours again but different this time. Lighter perhaps- as if there was a slight glow to them?

You didn’t have much time to dwell as Ben’s quick reply made you want to almost cry.

“No.” Ben snarled and nipped at your already tender lips. His fingers slowed _again_ and you choked out a sob half warped by your moaning.

A tear of frustration broke through and Matt hushed your desperations with a gentle tone. “Shh, baby don’t worry, you’ll cum.” Your head shifted towards him and you missed the glare he sent Ben. “Come on, let her cum.”

Ben snorted. “Not yet.”

Rude comments ran passed your brain for a quick moment but halt on your tongue on the remnants of your mind-to-mouth filter.  You metaphorically bit your tongue and gave out a long frustrated groan. “Ben, _please_! What do you want from me?”

“Everything.” Ben growled, his voice strong like a rumble of thunder. With the hand not down and tormenting your aching clit, Ben grabbed your chin and compelled you to drown in his eyes. “Want to ruin you for any other man and mark every bit of you as ours.”

The insides of your brain felt hazy, hardly able to latch on to the full meaning of Ben’s words. With Kylo relentlessly fucking you open with his fingers and Matt lovingly marking your collar bones, you only wanted to blindly agree to anything they wanted just so they could tip your over the glorious edge of euphoria. “I want you to give yourself over to us completely. _We_ want to make you like us; to see you powerful and unworldly.”

You were so close, the blissful heat pulled taut in your pelvis, each demanding stroke of Kylo’s thick fingers against your abused sweetspot drove you further into a withering mess of wrecked moans and tearful pleasure. Matt latched his precious lips over your areola, bringing himself back to your attention, and delicately scraped his teeth over the perked nipple. You convulsed under the distracting inflictions and could hardly focus your hand over Matt’s hard cock, barely even noticed Ben unbuckling his belt or Kylo unzipping his pants.

“We want your body, heart, and spirit.” Ben’s thumb swept over your swollen bottom lip, raw from two of the triplets’ teeth and tongues. “We want you to _love_ us.”

“I want to!” You gasped, almost breathless. “Pleeaase I want to-”

“What? Want to _what_?” Ben hissed and you barely registered his hand had left your face in order to stroke himself off. “Want to cum? Want to-”

“I want to love you all!” You struggled out with a moan.

“Good girl.” Ben rumbled and his fingers returned over your clit, rubbing in the perfect motions to just drive you over that long awaited edge. “Good little fawn.”

And just like that, your body went bow-tight then shuddered out. It burned through your core, rippled out in waves of molten pleasure under each curl of Kylo’s fingers and stroke of Ben’s over your quivering nub and you revelled in the touch of the two milking your orgasm. Through the haze of your pleasure, you heard the groans of your three lovers, their cocks hot against your bare skin and slick with the drip of their own arousals.

“Fuck _yess_ , you’re so gorgeous when you cum.” Matt moaned between your breasts, using your laxed hand to jerk him off and let his cockhead smear a thread of his precum against your belly. “(Y/n) ‘m so close.”

“I can’t wait to have you ready for our cocks.” Ben husked hotly against your neck with his hand fisting over his own erection and leaking on the curve of your ass. “I want to fill you up on my cock and stuff you full of my cum-”

“ _Fuck_ , (Y/n)!” Matt shouted wanton as he reached his peak and spilled over. His cum splattered hot across your belly and ran his cockhead through the sticky mess.

Ben quickly followed afterward, smacking his cock against your ass and his load striping against the curve of it.  “See what you do to us?” He panted out.

“Such a good little fawn though,” Kylo praised. “You did so well, cumming on my fingers the way you did.” His voice was thick with sex and your eyes drooped to witness his ascent to climax. You laid there, your body sticky with sweat and cum, eyes absorbing the gorgeous sight of Kylo stroking his heavy cock while he gazed down upon you in some sort of reverence. “And you’re soon to be all ours, and ours alone.”

Without much thought, your fingers drifted toward him but only reached far enough to touch his thigh. The tips of your fingers thoughtfully caressed what you could reach. “Wasn’t I always?”

In the past, you were never able to shake them off. They never faded into the back as background noise like the rest of your schoolmates or townspeople. Perhaps it was only because they were so persistent and possessive, intent on having you all for themselves, but it felt as if you were destined for this. Like your fates were entwined to tangle so intimately.

And the look that Kylo gave you before reaching his limit- as if he too had the same dawning thoughts and just resolved to tie the knots of fate- that _look_ made your heart swell and head lighter than your orgasm had.

“( _Y/n_ ),” Kylo moaned your name in a broken tone and his cum spat messily across your lower thigh. You locked the memory into a mental vault and smiled like an idiot.

“That was good.” You murmured as you laid pleasantly, riding the soft curling waves of your afterglow.

Matt hummed as he started to massage his essence into your skin and you wrinkled your nose at him. Kylo, however, went ahead and stole your attention again by leaning down and lapping his cum from your sweat slickened skin. You shuddered as his hot tongue left a trail of cooling saliva.

He crawled over you, face placid yet no longer soft from admiration. Kylo looked like a mess and you wondered if you appeared the same as he hovered over you and leaned in to take his turn at claiming your mouth. As his tongue slid across yours, a dribble of something salty and pungent entered your mouth. You squirmed and whined, but Kylo forced your mouth to yield under his and accept his load.

“Hey, that’s not fair.” Ben complained beside you. “I wanted to do that.”

Kylo ignored his brother in favor of hooking his thumb into your mouth to press over you incisors. He rose away from your face and leered, eyeing his fluids pooled on your tongue. “Swallow.”

Reluctantly, you complied yet winced when the thick fluids clung at the back of your throat. “Gross.”

Ben laughed but he didn’t seemed deterred as he swiped up the cum off your ass and fed it to you with his fingers.

“Damn.” Matt muttered, dazed yet disappointed that he wasted his own chance after smearing his cum across your tummy.

“Imma have to take another shower.” You complained.

Ben chuckled and he sound content. “A shower sounds great right now.”

“In a moment,” Kylo told you. “Let’s enjoy this for now.”

You agree with Kylo and nestled between the firm bodies of his brothers. You hummed, enjoying the gentle crest and trough of your afterglow washing over you. Matt absentmindedly trailed where your clavicle started to peek out and Ben brush his fingers over your hairline. From the corner of your eye, you watch Kylo prop himself against the side of your bed and settled behind the bend of your leg again. As he watched over you, Kylo’s eyes trailed the faint image of your body in the softly lit room and you swallowed when you swear his eyes met with yours a few times.

For the first time in your life, that cold room was warm in the month of winter and actually felt lived in. You always thought your home seemed empty, even when you had friends over or when your parents were home. At that moment, however, the spaces under that roof no longer felt hollow. You remember feeling like this at one point, whole and warm. As your lids grew heavy and the afterglow left you lethargic, you wonder briefly; is this what it felt like to be loved like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7.6k of words *Sighs* all my sex scenes are always super long
> 
> WELP.This has been a VERY long month. With the stress of school and work, it was difficult to get my head into writing. I also had to remind myself to not be so hard on myself when things didn't feel (or weren't going) right. 
> 
> I genuinely appreciate all the kudos and comments y'all give me! It really means a lot to me and if I go and talk about how encouraging it all is, this end note will be very long x'D
> 
> The next chapter shouldn't take so long since i found a way to get things done ahahaha *sweats*


	11. Feeding on Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Something weird might just be something familiar viewed from a different angle. And that's not scary, right?"

 

A dull ache enveloped your body, as if every muscle were squeezed tight,waiting to unfurl. Your tongue felt heavy in your mouth and your teeth tingled. Every move you made sent your skin crawling, and it itched, begging to be peeled off and relieve you of this agony. A whimper escaped you, but you hardly heard it over the thumping of your heart. It grew louder, pulsing in your flesh and sinking into your bones.

When your lips moved, your voice spoke for what you couldn’t help but call out to. “Kylo.” You hardly recognized the sound of yourself and it scared you how rough it suddenly was. “Matt, Ben?”

The pulse of your heart suddenly shifted into the sound of drums, a mess of instruments joining in and drowning out the noise of your body. A voice sneaks through, one you failed to recognize, louder and louder.

“ _ Baby doll I recognize, you're a hideous thing inside. If ever there were a lucky kind it's you, you, you, you _ .”

Your eyes force open, not realizing that they were ever closed in the first place. Kylo is there before you, crouched above your legs and he’s all you could see. His eyes were lit like the smoldering embers of coal and his lips pulled up in a smile, baring fearsomely sharp teeth that were not his. The music still plays and you failed to differentiate between the beat of it and your heart. 

“ _I know it's strange, another way to get to know you._ ” Kylo’s lips move with the words, but it wasn’t his voice singing. “ _You'll never know unless we go, so let me show you_.” 

Through the music, you hear Kylo’s joints pop and bones crack. His skin rippled over the spasms of his muscles and a moment of ecstasy flashed across his face. A roar rips from Kylo’s morphing mouth, a vicious sound that churned your insides and pricked your skin with gooseflesh as you watched a massive pelt of dark fur cloak his flesh. Kylo, enormous and engulfed in the shroud of black fur, hunched over on four clawed paws. Wild eyes of smoldering fire and a glint of sharp, threatening fangs within a snarling muzzle greeted you and white hot panic flashed through you.

A scream burned in your throat but doesn’t leave. Despite the horrid ache of your limbs, you started to scatter backwards only to be halted by the tremendous bodies of Ben and Matt. They held your arms, their touch a relief of warmth so pleasant you nearly cry. No, you do, a stream of tears slip down your cheeks because you were held down for the beast prowling toward you.

“ _ I know it's strange, another way to get to know you. We've got to move, here comes the moon. So let it show you, show you now _ .”

A silvery light shined down your body and the sheen of sweat on your shuddering flesh glistened under the heavenly glow. The beast that you known to be Kylo was closer then, his tongue hung past his sharp teeth and fiery eyes hungry. His pelt shone clean under the moonbeams and his brothers glowed otherworldly beside you. You flailed in their strong grasps, the crawling of your skin worsened under the wolf’s balmy breath.

“ _ Dream me oh dreamer, down to the floor _ .” The beast’s tongue licked up across your calve, leaving a hot trail of pleasure in it’s wake. A moan ripped itself from your lips as the flesh of where he licked unfurled for him. “ _ Open my hands and let them weave onto yours _ .”

The beast continued his travel up your body, his tongue dousing you in a blaze of maddening pleasure and ripped your skin in two. Patches of fur bloomed through the broken skin and chased away the terrible pain. “ _ Feel me, completer, down to my core. Open my heart and let it bleed onto yours _ .”   


It made way from your thigh, past your hip and up your stomach. Your eyes stayed glue to his movements and witnessed your own flesh unfurl into something monstrous with horrid fascination.

  
“ _ Feeding on fever, down on all fours.” _ He drew up from your chest, his tongue wet with hunger and the slick of your blood. It’s muzzle pulled back further over sharp fangs, famished for more.  

_ “Show you what all the howlin's for.”  _ The tempo of the music quickened with your heart. You hissed in one last breath away from a scream when the beast made it’s final strike upon your tender flesh. 

 

A startled scream had finally burst forth from your lips in expectation of agony and carnage. But instead you opened your eyes, again not knowing when you had ever closed them in the first place. It took you a moment to realize that you were in your room and amongst the noise of that haunting song, your name was being called. You blinked repeatedly while panting the air back into your lungs.

“Are you okay?” Matt hovered over you and swiped your sweat-heavied brow.

You cringed at the slickness of your forehead but were more troubled by the song that resumed to play past the state of your dream. 

“Turn it off...” You rasped. “Please.”

“Oh! Shit, sorry.” Matt fumbled for his phone where the offending song was playing from. The volume was low, but it was still too loud for you to tolerate. “It was um, too quiet earlier.” 

You barely registered Ben on your other side as well, hovering above you in the same manner of concern with his brows pulled tight together. Matt peeled away the blanket atop of you, letting the air warmed by their bodies cool your sweat slicked skin only slightly. Your bedroom door clicked open behind you and somehow you managed to tamper down the fright in your chest when Kylo walked in, skin flushed from a hot shower and a towel around his hip. As your breathing eased and heart calmed, you stared at the male. 

As always, he was massive with a deep scowl but most importantly Kylo was human. “What happened?” 

You cleared the rasp for your throat. “I uh, had a bad dream.” 

The crease of worry below Ben’s hairline melted away and he buried his hand into the hairs at your nape. Somehow, you managed not to flinch under his touch. “Must be one helluva nitemare.” He mused gently.

You hummed in reply, your jitteriness slowly creeping away as you slowly came to terms between the plane of your dreams and true reality. For a quick moment, you thought of telling them and perhaps laugh at how ridiculous it was until Kylo stepped forward. You didn’t crawl away but instead sat there stiff as he intercepted the space Ben had next to you. He pulled you into his lap and you wonder if he had noticed how tense you were until your wavering focus quickly latched on to admire how muscularly thick his thighs were under you.

While mapping the fine hairs on Kylo’s arm, you thought, ‘He’s no beast’ for there was no shroud of black fur or fearsome fangs snarling for your blood.

“What time is it?” You asked. 

Matt checked his phone. “2 a.m.”

You looked at him owlishly for it didn’t seem as if time had passed so fast, despite that you had fallen asleep earlier. There were books scattered around the makeshift nest, as if they had all been looked into and you wondered if they stayed awake this whole time that way. Were they bored and unable to sleep? 

“We’ll leave in a bit.” Ben leaned in kissed your brow.

“No,” You murmured and reached out to keep Ben there. That close, you could smell your shampoo on him. “Stay. My parents won’t come back until 5 a.m.”

They agreed and you returned to your original position laid out on the floor. You didn’t immediately fall asleep like earlier. Instead, this time you watch the three young men occupy your room with Matt skillfully tinkering with the puzzle cast mechanism, Ben sinking into the story of a random book, and Kylo resting back on the floor in his formerly worn clothes. All he did was merely stare out through the window, looking through the murky clouds of the nightly sky were the moon gently waned. He met your eyes a few times, humored by your staring, but you were quick to look away not out of embarrassment. 

You didn’t know why you expected to see what was in your dream when you caught Kylo’s eyes with yours. But you didn’t see those eyes flare crimson for the rest of that early morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: "Dreams are just something familar seen from another angle."  
> Friend: #1: That's not how the quote goes. #2: how dare you bring Rebecca Sugar into this, she's too pure for this sin.
> 
>  Song: Wolf like me by Tv on the Radio
> 
> Welp, the seed is now planted :D i wouldn't exactly say that this chapter is a foreshadowing of what's to come, but more some sort of parallel to the previous chapter. But in dream perspective. With some outside music voicing over ;)
> 
> Next chapter is gonna be fun with some brownies, illegal activities, Hux a host (an appearance requested by a sweet lil someone ;3c ) and an intro to a cool old amigo :^D  
> May take a while because its gonna be hella long just like the party chapters x'O


	12. Rougher Than Velvet Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're falling quick, not sure if it is their love or lust that is starved for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back after a year or something hiatus. That’s right honeys ;3

 

School the next day was spent with soft flutters in your gut and your mind in a daze. The rain had persisted into the next day yet you hardly mind as it had given you an excuse to pile on a scarf to hide the lovemarks littered over your neck. However, it seemed to have egged Ben to tease you and tug the fabric to catch a glance at the marks he shared on you. At school, it made you skittish if your friends were to catch sight of the blotchy marks. But in the comfort of your room (with Matt streaming Game of Thrones and Kylo reading one of the books from your own collection with a furrow in his brow), you quickly grew used to Ben’s insistent teasing.

“Stop it asshole, she’s gonna miss a really good scene.” Matt complained.

Ben rolled his eyes. “Let me guess, someone either dies or gets slapped.”

“I hope it’s Joffery.” You commented with a smile.

Matt then made an exaggerated gesture with his hands. “See! We’ve already passed that scene and she doesn’t even know it because you’re a distracting prick.”

“Mmm, indeed I am.” Ben purred before nuzzling against your throat. “But we have something that (Y/n) definitely can’t pass.”

You pushed away at Ben’s face when he tried to nip more bruises into your tender neck.

“There’s another party this Friday, outta town.” He said, smiling against your hand.

“An out of town party…” You repeated the thought. Going out of town wasn’t really something you did a lot. Actually, the amount of times you went out of town that year was countable on your two hands since you didn’t have a lot of opportunities or reasons to do so.

In no way were you opposed to the idea of attending an out of town party with the Solo Triplets and were rather thrilled to have another outing with them. “Sure, why not?”

Ben’s grin was all front teeth and you leaned back against the headboard to admire the stunning expression. It was one of those rare, boyish smiles that was only usually seen on Matt. On Ben however, who was all flirtatious and sexy, the sight of it was admittingly cute to witness.

“What kind of party is it?” You asked wanting to prolong that desired expression instead of catching up on the show with Matt.

“Backyard concert.” He replied nonchalantly, as if it wasn’t his intention to try and impress you.

You smiled inwardly having known that they don’t have to try and impress you anymore, but it didn’t hurt to let them continue.

“It’s Kylo’s pick.” Matt voiced in as a warning. “You know his tastes in music.”

As if to follow the triplet cliché, both Ben and Matt rolled their eyes simultaneously.

“What’s wrong with my taste in music?” Kylo asked and the wrinkle of his brow deepened as he glared at his brothers.

“It has a lot of screaming and emo boy issues.” Ben teased and made a last second attempt to bat away the book flung towards him. 

 

* * *

 

After your first experience attending a house party with the Triplets, you weren’t as nervous going through most of Friday thinking about the party. The rain faded away by that afternoon, leaving the streets drenched and the air frigid but it worked to your advantage as it had given you an excuse to continue to wear clothes that covered the splotches of lovebites around your neck. It wasn’t long before that damp afternoon shifted into a dark evening and the three arrived in Ben’s trademark cadillac to pick you up.

The Solo boys were dressed in their usual styles. Matt wore a bright zipped up windbreaker right out of the 80’s over loosely fit pants. Ben had ripped up jeans and a black bomber jacket with the collar lined fur and a few patches on the front; right from his collection of jackets perhaps? Meanwhile, Kylo sported a black, rough looking denim jacket with a lot more cool looking patches lined at the front, distressed black jeans, and a full on scowl that had taken over his entire face.

You weren't sure what you were expecting when you all got there, perhaps bouncers or glowstick wielding party goers, something you’d usually see on tv. What you weren’t expecting was a guttural roar to assault your ears first thing when you rolled down your window nor to witness a literal fistfight in center of the driveway lit by the car’s headlights.

“Holy _shit_!” You couldn’t help but gasp, especially when one of the brawlers land a hit so hard you swore his jaw dislocated. It was proven that you saw correctly when the other male turned with his jaw crooked, blood and profanities trailing from his broken mouth. “Oh my god, Ben do something!”

Ben pressed his horn, the car blaring until the two fighters blearily snap out of their aggressions to take notice of the vehicle. To your surprise, they stopped and their mouths split into feral smiles.

“Solo Brothers!” You barely hear the male with the intact jaw yell over the still booming music and they finally moved so Ben could park properly.

By accident, you caught eye contact with the man sporting the unhinged jaw. Before you could have looked away, he reached up and unflinchingly snapped the joints of his mouth back into place. You cringed back against Matt.

“Who’s the creature?” The man with the once broken jaw asked as if he merely slept on his face wrong.

“You know who she is.” Ben replied dismissively after shutting off the engine.

The stranger peered through your open window and somehow you felt even more uneasy than you had earlier after witnessing his D.I.Y joint relocation. “The little venison you all been starving for?”

“If you’re done playfighting here you both should run off where everyone else is.” Kylo’s voice was sharp and impatient, the tone itself a warning that seemed enough to dismiss the men off to the side of the house.

“Who were they?” You asked Matt once they were gone with your body still pressed against his.

“Friends of a friend.” Matt answered.

“Um...one of those ‘friends’ probably needs to go to the hospital.” You looked back at the direction where they had left to.

“No they’re uh, one of those super religious people that don’t seek out medical treatment.”

You touched your jaw, unable to imagine yourself in that situation. The way he just fixed his mouth, without painkillers, like it was nothing. It was scary but that feeling was small compared to the growing amazement within you. Admittingly, it was pretty badass. The music that was _still_ blaring and rattling up your insides however, was not. Ben and Matt seemed to have agreed with you nonverbally as they were wincing at every reaching intensity of the vocals. Kylo looked unbothered by the music yet still miffed up.

The four of you entered the house where the music was hardly muffled and a good amount of people occupied the living spaces. Most of the crowd must be outside forming a raging mosh pit because inside it was quite tame in your opinion with a majority of folks drinking, smoking, or making out. It was then that you finally took in the appearance of the house in its spacious opulence, shiny glass-like floors, and what would have been pristine cool-toned walls if it weren’t for the red graffiti marring the surfaces.

“Wolves don’t lose sleep over the opinions of sheep.” You read over the wolfish phrases marked in by red spray paint, some of the others hardly made sense. “I see you three aren’t the only ones obsessed with figurative speech.”

Matt looked as if he were to give you a reply before a shattering sound interrupted him. Down the hall, in what you assumed was a dining room, a chandelier laid to pieces on a beautiful rug ruined by food stains and beer spills. Two young men (around your age maybe?) cackled drunkenly with small bloody scrapes on their arms. You frowned at the scene and watch them laugh away from your line of sight.

“Who’s house is this anyways?” You asked.

“Hux.” The mere name practically dripped with venom with how Kylo put so much disdain in the one syllable utterance. He seemed to have paid no mind to how your frown shifted towards him and continued. “That pest has been trying to weasel himself into our affiliations, sticking his nose where it doesn’t belong.”

“He’s nothing more than a kiss ass,” Ben added, “And this is his way of trying to get on Kylo’s good side.”

You took a quick note of the surroundings, how out of place everyone was with their cut up denims, grungy colors and rugged looks in Hux’s luxurious house that had the misfortune to be marred by his very guests...If this was his way of trying to get on Kylo’s ‘good side’ you wondered how far did he go in all this? Was he the one who sat up the backyard concert, did he even buy the band for Kylo? You don’t really have to ask if the attempt worked. If anything, it annoyed Kylo. “Why did we come then?”

The said man graced you with a glance and there was a mischievous glint in the light umber of his irises. “I have my reasons.” He then looked to his brothers. “Take care of her, I’m going to check out the band.”

“Gladly.” Just as Kylo turned away, Ben hooked his arm under yours and tugged you to follow him. Matt tailed quickly behind with confusion muddling his soft features. Ben didn’t take you very far before he’s shoving both you and his brother inside a closet.

“Ben, what the hell?!” Matt growled and fumbled his hands for the lights. “Of all places, why are we in a closet?”

“To let our little doe have the good time she deserves.” Ben answered, narrowing his proximity to yours.

It was a typical walk-in closet, well lit with the lights on and spacious due to the absence of clothes but still--

“In a closet.” You deadpanned.

Ben rolled his eyes. “Haven’t you ever heard of Seven Minutes of Heaven?”

Your face grew slightly hot because yes you have, in fact you remembered playing it pretty clearly. It was an embarrassing memory where you haven’t gone farther than a half-assed kiss before you accidentally headbutt the other kid as an attempt to make up for the first try.

“This will be a juvenile way to give me a good time then.” Despite your words, there was a flicker of excitement ready to flare just below your gut.

As if sensing the awakening arousal within you, Ben’s eyes grew hungry, of course not in the way that one would yearn for food. “Oh, this will be anything but juvenile little deer.”

Despite the mood firing up between you two, Matt stayed by the door, still skeptical of everything. “Seriously, you guys are going to do this in a closet?”

Ben rolled his eyes like he couldn’t have helped it. “No, we all are, that meaning me, (Y/n) and you.” Matt opened his mouth to retort but Ben cut the other off by tugging him towards you.

“Wh-” Matt stuttered short within your proximity, his nose flared and soft lips parted slightly for a shallow breath as he looked to you in a sudden yet brief daze.

Ben snorted. “See, she smells ripe for the picking, doesn’t she? Don’t say that you’d turn down the opportunity to mess around with our sweet little fawn just because you think you’re too good to have fun in a closet.”

Matt frowned, barely able to take his eyes off you in order to glare at his brother. “Because this is usually your _thing_.”

You really didn't like the direction this was going. “Are you guys just going to bicker or are we going to have a ‘good time’?”

“So impatient, aren’t you?” Ben’s attention returned to you once again, eyes slightly entertained.

Matt, despite the clear want in his eyes, doesn’t immediately relent. “But-”

Ben groaned. “Fucking hell Matty, we’re not exactly stretching time here so stop wasting it.”

You frowned at the two of them. With how pushy Ben was being, you weren’t sure if Matt was comfortable with this. “Matt,” You called and he refocused on you. “If you don’t want to, it’s okay. You can um, leave- I mean, we can leave?”

The blonde didn’t react immediately, instead he kind of just looked at you in puzzlement before a brief flash of conflict shifted his face into what looked like acceptance. You hadn’t notice how tense he was until Matt’s hands unclenched and his jaw softened before letting out a lightened sigh. “Whatever.”

It wasn't a straight answer and your head tilted in confusion for a moment until Matt was in your face, pushing Ben out of the way in order to take his spot in front of you.

“I don’t want you to think of us as trashy.” Ben scoffed in the background but Matt continued, his voice turning to a low murmur as he kissed you. “If you want to though, even in a place like this, I’m all for it. If it’s you, I don't mind.”

“Haha, see?” Ben snickered and you jumped when he was suddenly at your neck, nipping at the spot just behind your ear that made your head roll to the side. “How can you even try to turn down an opportunity like this? She smells so fucking _right_.” Ben’s heavy hand slipped under your layers and skimmed up your heated belly to paw at your breast. “And so soft too.”

Matt hissed a breath through his nose as he gently made out with you, but at those words, he quickly grew eager and his kisses turned opened mouth. You moaned back at his sudden enthusiasm and let your mouth go slack for him to bite, claim and lick into. The air around you quickly grew too hot and your skin felt tight. Your whines of complaint were left warped by your moans that heightened once Matt placed his thigh between the crux of your legs. You didn’t think to do anything else but grind against him. There was already a dampness formed in your panties while your mouth was a pliant wet mess and neck tender with new forming marks of adoration.

Ben chuckled hotly against your ear and despite the heat of it, you shuddered. “So hot for us already?”

You try to answer out your affirmation but it was terribly slurred against Matt’s hot tongue in your mouth. It felt messy, careless and overeager but for some reason you loved it. The way his soft tongue felt against your mouth, filled it and coaxed sweet whimpers from you with a light graze of his teeth. And Matt, he heartedly swallowed all the needy sounds you made.

Matt’s thigh pressed closer to your sex and your knees buckled at the pressure. The hard bulge he ground against your pelvis was undeniable and your fingers itched to touch once you noted it to be his evident arousal. Ben, just as greedy and avid as his brother, kept you against him in a way that allowed him to grind his own hardness against your ass. You felt dizzy with the sense of lust burning within you, creating a heat that slickened the surface of your wanting flesh and the fabric of your panties.

Matt broke out in a raspy moan that bordered something like a strung out growl. “I swear, I’m so gone for you.”

You failed to reply properly as your mind was at that moment a complete wreck with words. You peer up at him with your breath shaky and fogging up his slightly skewed glasses but he didn’t mind it. It was the last thing on Matt’s mind right then. “You make us all go stupid-- you make _me_ go stupid like I’m freakin’ drunk.”

You thought he was over exaggerating, taken over by the heat of the moment to say such flattering things. “I don’t really think-”  You started but cut off mid-sentence.

Ben gently squeezed your face in one hand in way that made your lips go fish gaped. “What, you don’t think that you make us go all in a daze of how sweet you look, soft you are and how fucking ripe you smell?” You whimpered, partly out of embarrassment and the other from his words. It was so strange, the way he talked and how you loved it despite the obsessiveness of them.

“This is all I want to do.” Matt pulled Ben’s hand from your face (hand that return to swipe at your perked nipples with the dull edge of his nails), cupped your head in both his hands and took in the sight of your face flushed with sweat and need. “Have you like this, so hot and bothered, moaning for us to make you come.”

“Do you want to come?” Ben gave a particularly rough grind that pushed you even harder against Matt’s thigh and the friction made your clit ache for more.

Your panties felt completely soaked in anticipation. At that rate, you wondered if there was a damp spot forming in your pants or if Matt would be able to feel if you were dripping on his thigh or soaking his pants in your slick. That mere possibility made you swallow thickly. Soon, the obscene grinding felt not enough, no matter how wet you got or how much your clit throbbed sharply in the mess of your soaked up panties, you wanted more. Needed more.

Ben hummed appreciatively beside your ear. “So desperate, aren’t you?” You nodded eagerly for Ben and-- _god_ , you wanted to drown in his sexed up voice.

Matt was the first to proceed further as his hand slipped just under your waistband and rubbed over your aching nub. “You’re _soaked_.” His fingers slid across the wetness, playing over your clit and lips, exploring the crevices of your sex as your pelvis twitched in a plea for more.

Ben stilled his hips but his breath grew heavy, you can feel it building at the base of your skull. His hands skittered down your chest to work your pants and jostle the waistband down the curve of your ass. “Want to feel.” Was all Ben said before you felt his thick finger coaxed it’s way into your slit from behind. It was then that you were damn sure you ruined Matt’s pants with how absolutely wet you were. “Kylo was right, you’re so _tight_.”

Then the thought of Kylo briefly comes into play and you wondered hotly what he would think of this. Would he be jealous? Most likely. But just as you were entertaining the curiosity of how he might act out upon the jealousy, Matt’s lips returned and your mouth slanted open for him.

“I’ve thought of this too.” Matt’s fingers tease at your mound, just above your clit and the words buzzed against your lips. “Thought about touching you like this, finally feeling how wet I can make you, fuck-” The cuss ended with a broken tone; wanton and depraved. Your head started to spin at his eagerness, light from witnessing how far gone with lust he was becoming over you. “Thought about you touching yourself and how I can do the same for you, maybe better.”

Ben laughed throatily behind you and it tickled your neck. “You think _you_ can make her feel better than herself?”

Matt went red in the face and with a free hand he finally adjusted his glasses. “D-Do you ever just shut up?”

Ben snorted and lightly bit your ear. “Tell me deer, do you think Matty can make you come better than you yourself?” He chuckled almost cruelly. Ben’s fingers curled forward, directly into that spot that made your toes twitch and your cunt burn for more. “You and your fingers alone must know how to fuck your pretty little pussy proper. But the lil’ pup only had his hand and the internet for experience.”

 The filth fueled the burning ache of lust in your gut and only flared at the irritated growl Matt gave out.

 “Shut up already!” Matt snapped, nose wrinkled and teeth bared. At that, shameful arousal bubbled so thickly within you and seeped through your skin and diffused off your sweat. Matt’s nose flared seemingly at your body’s reaction and his wild expression mellowed out.

 Within you, Ben’s fingers twisted and urged on the building pleasure until it felt as if it would melt you from within. “Oh? I don’t think the little fawn minds, does she Matt?” You can’t see him with his face behind you, but you practically heard the smug smile he sported-- like he knew how worked up you were for them.

 Ben’s warm lips brush the shell of your ear and you shuddered when he spoke. You could smell spiced cinnamon gum on his breath. “Come on baby, tell the pup what he wants to hear.”

 You couldn’t think up the immediate reply and instead a reluctant groan was drawn out from you. You noticed Matt’s fingers feel out the arousal dripping from your slit, smeared against your swollen lips and tacky against your throbbing clit.

 “Holy fuck , _please_.” You whined, voice small, almost broken.

 “Please _what_ ?” Ben snarled, his fingers stroking you from within at a maddening pace. Again with that; Ben was such an asshole.

“Jesu--  Matty!” You keened, unsure if your words were even comprehensible as Ben drove strangled moans from you. “Please, I want you to touch me more!”

 “Fu-” Matt cut himself off with another strung out groan and he plastered his forehead against the column of your neck, his glasses gone askew over your collarbone. “You’re really going to mess me up one day.”

 Matt’s tongue laved at your skin to taste you and soothed the bruises stained there. You tried your best to hold onto him by that gaudy windbreaker until Matt pried your hand to rest over the hard bulge of his pants. “That’s all because of you baby.”

 The firmness under your hand thickened the heady arousal and you squeezed lightly, feeling the tantalizing size just through the rough fabric. You thought back to that night when you held him in your hand. Hot, heavy and slippery from precum. You wanted that again, to feel him and touch him in that same way.

 “I want to touch you.” You said almost meekly, unsure of how else to put it.

 Immediately, Matt loosened his pants and your hand eagerly smoothed its way past the waistband of his boxers, grazing the trail of hair until your fingers and palm met the swollen cock in whole. Matt moaned like such relief wounded him and you felt precum spit out from his throbbing cockhead. Ben said something behind you, a backhanded comment about Matt’s desperation perhaps but you couldn't focus on his words.

 “Really, you’re going to kill me.” Matt’s hips started to roll with the movement of your hand stroking him and you found yourself entranced by the mesmerizing sight. You liked the way he moved and imagined what it’d be like if he was thrusting like that but into you… “Let me touch you too?”

 

_Did that even needed to be said for at that point?_

 Regardless if it was rhetorical or not, Matt’s hand returned to your cunt. Instead of circling your clit that ached for attention however, his fingers knocked into Ben’s as he slid into your already stretched pussy. You couldn’t help the strung out moan that escaped from you at the way his added fingers stretched and filled you further.

 Holy hell, how many fingers did they slip into you?

 For a moment, you even forgot to stroke the length of his cock, hardly even noticed how it lewdly dripped precum and smeared against the entirety of your hand and wrist.

 “Good?” Matt murmured and raised his face to nuzzle his nose against yours.

 You nodded dazedly and grind against their fingers. You tried to focus back on how debauched Ben was rubbing his still clothed dick against your bare ass and how Matt’s own pulsed bare, hot and wet in your grasp. But as the pace grew quicker, the more clumsy Matt’s movements felt inside of you. While Ben’s fingers knowingly massaged the spots that made you toes curl and pelvis sway, Matt’s prodded at every direction, shoving Ben’s off their tempo. You squirmed and the dark haired brother noticed your discomfort.

 “Dude, do it right.” Ben chastised.

 “Be quiet.” Matt grumbled.

A jolt of his fingers in the wrong direction and you flinched. “Easy Matty.” You panted out.

 Matt frowned with an apology ready on his tongue.

 Not for the first time that night, Ben interrupted him. “It’s like this little bro.” With a steady pace, slower than what it had previously escalated to, Ben thrusted his fingers in and out of you. Matt followed. “Slow at first, ease into it.”

 ‘ _Is he seriously giving Matt sex lessons right now??_ ’

 “And right there,” Ben pressed into your sweet spot and your inner walls fluttered over their fingers. “Is the sweet spot she loves so much.” Matt’s fingers followed, adding to the pressure and making your limbs go tight. “Don’t you, (Y/n)?” Ben’s hand that wasn’t occupying the soft flesh of your pussy trailed up the sternum between your breasts and to the base of your skull where he gathered your hair and pulled for you to face him. “It’s that spot that had you coming all over Kylo’s fingers like a good little bitch.”

 The filth took you off guard and you gawked back at Ben, eyes just as blown out as his but there’s a slight turmoil within you over his words. Humiliation and lust mix not like oil and water inside you and your stomach churned with shame as your cunt gushed over their hands. Despite what might be perceived as a positive reaction from you, Matt didn’t take the choice of words lightly.

“Watch it, Ben.” He snarled out.

 “Chill, she’s okay with it...aren’t you, (Y/n)?” Ben’s fingers twisted against your weakspot, making the soft insides of your pussy squeeze and your hips stutter.

 Slightly ashamed of your reaction, you pulled away and buried your hot face into Matt’s shoulder as if to hide from them if you could. Despite the whelming sweetness of Matt’s sweat, you couldn’t escape the heady sensations that engulfed your entire being.

 “Feel how soft she is Matt?” Ben’s words burned you, but not in the way that you wanted it to stop. You wanted him to talk more. “She’s dripping just from our fingers. Poor deer’s messing up all our pants.”

 His words combined with the way their fingers perfectly thrusted into you frayed your nerves with prolonged arousal, only serving as a reminder to how close your were yet also ridiculously far you felt from cumming. And _so_ badly you wanted to cum. Your mind felt light from how strung out you were, pulled taut in a daze that all your senses were focused on nothing but how Ben and Matt taste, smelled, or felt.

 “That’s it baby.” Ben cooed and coaxed you to press back against his chest. “You’re close, aren’t you?”

 You whimpered out a nod and couldn’t ignore how Matt’s cock twitched and leaked in your hand.

 “Come on Matt,” Ben urged on. “Fuck her with your fingers. Make her squirt.”

 When Matt looks up at you with a wild expression, the light hit his glasses in an odd angle, reflecting the lense with a strange glow. Your breath caught but was immediately dragged out by the literal fingerfuck Matt gave you. Every muscle tightened in anticipation.The burning in your gut grew, swelling towards new heights like a rising wave of sultry hot water. Matt’s pace stuttered a moment, his focus blurred between the blissful tightness of your grip and your convulsing pussy. And Ben’s filthy words weren’t helping.

 “Good little doe, squeeze down just like that.” Ben’s finger slip out and you whined pitifully at the minor loss. Ben hushed you and through the heavy daze of arousal you could feel him stare down the flank of your torso and gaze at the way Matt’s fingers worked your cunt over. “Feel that pup? She has such a needy pussy, swallowing your fingers and drooling down our hands, asking for more.”

 “Fuck, fuck-” Matt growled, rutting uncontrollably, the pace of both his hips and fingers faltered.

 “Pfft, you look like a mess.” Ben sneered at his brother.

“Shut _up._ ” Matt growled weakly.

 “See baby?” Ben asked against your ear with his tone husked yet harsh. “See what you’re doing to him? Matty’s already close to cumming just from fucking your hand and hearing how perfect your pussy is.”

 You shuddered at that. The notion that sexually, you had such an effect on Matt, it was thrilling. You twisted your hand around Matt’s throbbing flesh and swiped your thumb over the slippery head. At that, his movements against your hand had gotten more erratic and his breath started to quicken, going ragged and strained. For a quick moment, you were lost in the pleasure and so invested in witnessing Matt’s intense expression that you nearly forgot about Ben behind you.

 “Much better than any of our thoughts could have imagine, right?” Ben teased Matt and at that point you felt his intention of trying to pull something cruel over the younger. “Hearing her moan, smelling the sex radiate from her, feeling her soft skin and the juice from her pussy- it’s real satisfying ain’t it?”

 There it was, you were so close from Matt’s fingers fucking you and Ben’s dirty talk. You looked down at yourself in amazement that your clit hasn’t even been touched that much and yet you were right _there_ , so damn close to coming. Just a little more…

 “Can you feel it?” Ben sneered at Matt and really, the cruelness of his voice should’ve not sound so damn hot. “Just think about how good it’d feel to have her come on your cock.”

 Suddenly, Matt’s fingers pulled out from you and quickly grabbed at your wrist, holding your hand there for him to fuck. You whimpered out in displeasure for having been so goddamn _close_ and then just left at the edge!

 You lighten your grip but Matt’s tightened around your wrist and shoved it down his boxers.

 “No no, fuck, hold me tight baby.” Matt whined, his voice strained.

 You did, unsure of what was going on. The heated flesh throbbed in your grip as Matt grinded into your tightly clenched fist.

 “Holy shit, don’t tell me-”

 Matt interrupted Ben with a drawn out, guttural moan as he finally came undone and flooded your fist with his cum. When his moan faded into small a groan, you thought you had wounded Matt and tried to lighten your grip yet again.

“F-Fuck, don’t let go.” Matt kept your wrist in place until your fingers returned to squeeze out hot pulses of cum.

 “Are you, um,” you paused and shifted your cum slicked fingers around what felt swollen. “ okay?”

 Matt was panting heavily but he looked to you with the silliest grin, doped up from his sex high. A weird uptick fluttered in your chest at his blissed out smile and you tried to swallow the feeling down.

 “Yea, I’m pretty okay.” Matt’s voice was still breathy.

 “Are you sure?” You asked with skepticism that grew when he squirmed under your shifting fingers.

 “Y-yeah.” Matt rasped.

 He looked like a mess. Blonde tufts damp against his forehead, glasses crooked off his nose, face flushed with red and sweat and his breath was heavy; yet it was all a sight that went straight to your south. It was a reminder to your arousal and the fact that you were deprived of your highly anticipated climax, but there was a swelling sense of pride as you basked in sight of ruining Matt like he said you would.

 And leave it to Ben to break that moment as he let out a brief guffaw, jostling you against his frame and reminding you of his presence. “Holy shit, I can’t believe you just knotted her hand!”

 ...That was a weird term you definitely haven’t heard before.

 Matt cleared his throat. “Ben, watch what you say-”

 “Right, whatever.” Ben waved him off and nudged your chin to crook your neck and face him. “Don’t you forget about me now, my deer.”

 You swallowed. “Of course not.”

 Ben hummed and drew his fingers across the creamy wetness between your legs. “That’s right little fawn. As much fun as it was watching my brother make a wreck of himself in front of you, it’s my turn to get some attention.” You felt him tugged his pants down to let his blood heavy cock slap the curve of your ass. “After all, this was all my idea.” He slid a trail precum across your cheek until he slotted himself between your legs and bathed his cock in your dripping juices. “And you’ve kept me waiting for so long.”

The first thrust of his cockhead caught slightly on your hole, pressed against your swollen lips yet it hadn’t entered. You tried to squirmed your pelvis away in an awkward direction, nervous with how its girth felt against you even after being fingered and stretched out. It felt too big and you could feel the burning stretch just from letting Ben’s cock press there. Another hands-free thrust and you gasped when he slipped past your clenched up cunt before knocking into your sensitive clit.

“ _Fuck_.” Ben awed as he slid his finger into you instead of his cock. “How can your hungry pussy still be so tight, hm?”

“Ben,” Matt started with his breath back while having a hold of your wrist held in his pants. “Kylo’s gonna kill you if-”

“If,” Ben’s patience was dwindling but suddenly your worries were rising at the possibility of how farther Ben intended to go with this.  “Keyword there is _if_.”

Like the universe had every intention of ruining Ben’s hope along with his logic, the closet door rattled before the knob literally broke open. The three of you froze, all caught in the act with your panties circled just above your knees, Ben’s dick between your thighs and Matt keeping your hand down his pants. _Shit_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy, sup y’all. I’m glad to have finally get this chapter out for you guys. I’m so sorry it took me forever but a lot of unexpected adult shit came for my fresh into college ass and i had a really hard time getting things done. And even though the whole time i was working on this, i wasn’t making enough progress to finish it in the way i wanted. There was a lot of editing, deleting, undoing and all that stuff until i was satisfied with where this chapter was heading. And before i knew it, this chapter got hella long. Seriously, it was 16k words until i decided to split the other part into another chapter!  
> Let me know if you guys catch anything that I can fix ;)  
> I'll update the day after tomorrow xP


	13. Rougher Than Velvet Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More questions, but is it just you? In the end, was it all just in your head?

 

 

The three of you froze, all caught in the act with your panties circled just above your knees, Ben’s dick between your thighs and Matt keeping your hand down his pants. _Shit_.

Kylo’s nostrils flared at the sight and possibly at how it reeked of sex in there.

“Um, heeey Kylo.” Ben laughed nervously. “You won’t believe it, but Matty just gave his first kno-”

“Get out.” Kylo seethed.

Ben groaned. “But I haven’t even cum-”

Kylo’s nose wrinkled as he bared his teeth, an action that effectively cut Ben off. Without another word, Kylo reached in and snatched you up by your free arm and snagged you away from the two brothers. The other hand was abruptly tugged from Matt’s cock and he gave out an audible whine at the loss. The air hit the wetness on your fingers and a flush of embarrassment attacked you when you caught sight of Kylo switching his attention between you and the cooling mess in your hand. You could hardly meet the intensity of his gaze as he righted your pants and underwear back into place. The elder triplet didn’t even bother to consider whether his brothers were proper before he broke the rest of the closet door down and tugged you to follow behind him.

“Fuckin’ H Kylo!” Ben struggled to right himself and you heard Matt attempting the same. “Give a little bit of a warning maybe?”

“Such stupidity doesn’t warrant a warning.”

“Ugh,” Matt wobbled forward awkwardly. “Imma um, head to the bathroom.”

“Lucky pup.” Ben snorted behind. “There’s some spare clothes in the car for you Matt!”

It was a relief that no one was around there to witness your shame as Kylo lead you through the hallway and into a kitchen. However, there you weren’t so lucky since there were a couple of girls and you could easily feel their eyes on you without even having to look at them.

“Out.” Kylo ordered and the two complied with smirks and giggles. With your face tight from mortification, Kylo nudged you to the sink and turned the faucet with enough force to bend the handle a little. “Wash your hand.”

Considering his demanding tone and the fact that he literally just bent the metal handle with little intent, you complied easily. In the face of Kylo’s displeasure and your own shame, you hardly cared about the fact that you hadn’t reached your climax earlier. As you washed away Matt’s essence under the water and rubbed at the sections between your digits, you worried if it was really worth it if it then meant that Kylo would be displeased with you. “Use soap.”

Kylo’s entire presence was too much and you felt like curling into yourself while he loomed over you. After you turned off the faucet and dried your hands, Kylo took a hold of them and you flinched under his touch.

“Why are you scared?” His voice tightened in annoyance.

You bit the inside of your cheek and watched the way he took your hand into his. “Are you mad at me?”

Kylo’s face remained vexed, his brows furrowed and eyes focus on your hands. “Not at you.” With an expression like his, you doubted his answer. “I’m annoyed is a better way of putting it.”

Pfft, obviously.

“Ben just does things that he knows he shouldn’t.” He continued.

“Were we not suppose to do something like that?” It then dawned you that you didn’t know what were the rules to this kind of relationship. Monogamy was common knowledge since it showed up in nearly everything you watch or read. This, what you had with the Solo Triplets, was different.

 “ _You_ didn’t do anything wrong. It’s Ben who needs to learn his boundaries.”

 “But he didn’t overstep my boundaries.”

“He overstepped mine.”

You frowned but thought back to how Ben nearly fucked you and the realization hit you. “This is about the whole ‘dibs’ bullshit again, isn’t it?”

 Kylo doesn’t answer but you know enough that his lack of words was basically an affirmative. Suddenly irritated, you wormed your hands out of his and crossed your arms. “Honestly, do you have some superiority complex that you have to have something over your brothers?”

 Kylo leans into your space and you’re reminded of how small you were before his brooding mass.“I have a complex for wanting to claim a slightly volatile doe all to myself.”

 You swallowed at that. Kylo drew away a few inches, just to absorb your reaction and you caught the mischievous tug on his lips.

 “I’m not volatile.” You grumbled.

 He gave out a breath of amusement. “Perhaps not, but I do want you all to myself.” His hand reached up to your neck and pressed into the hickies you tried to hide. Unconsciously, you leaned into his touch. “And stumbling upon you making the sweetest moans for my brothers and smelling their scents on you-” He stopped himself, his fingers gone rigid against your tender skin. You reached up and laid your hand over his wrist, and his touch softened as he remembered you were not the metal he bent in his carelessness. “I am a generous brother and we all agreed to love you openly between ourselves.”

 That made you laugh a little; how highly Kylo held himself in that sort of ‘generosity’. “How fortunate for me.”

 “You’re fortunate that the music was loud enough for no one to hear you, but it’s different when you smell like you just got fucked.” Kylo full on smirked at the way your face twisted with embarrassment. His finger pushed under your jaw and you know he could feel your pulse throb erratically. You shifted and felt the wetness that soaked your panties earlier and probably into your pants.

 “Mm, but that’s not the case is it? And they’ve left you unsatisfied.” He leaned forward again, back into your space with his cheek hot against yours. The small breaths you made were filled with the scent of leather and his earthy cologne. Was it cologne? “You’d like me to change that, wouldn’t you?”

 The curling warmth returned to your gut. You nodded and tried to hide the enthusiasm that quickly built within you. Kylo’s hand started to travel up and cradle your jaw. His thumb slipped close to graze your lips before he halts at the new presence in the kitchen.

 “What do you want?” He demanded to the figure behind.

 “Hate to disrupt meal time but your cavalry's here.” It’s Phasma and you peeked to meet her expression entertained by your surprise. “Welcome to the pack, fresh meat. We run naked under the moon on Wednesdays.”

 “Phasma-”

 “I’m joking.” Phasma assured you and snorted under Kylo’s fierce glare. “Stop, she knows I’m not serious.”

 Honestly, after the weird fist fight you witnessed earlier, you would have believed her.

 “Anyways, the knights are awaiting their master.”

 Huh?

 “Knights?” You questioned.

 “Kylo’s little unit of misfits.” Phasma answered under the intensity of Kylo’s glare.

 “You talk too much.” He glowered.

 Phasma’s face pinched up in a failed attempt to hide her amusement. “I’m just being polite to the sweetheart, just as Commander Ren requested.”

 “Okay, enough.” Much to your disappointment, Kylo parted from you. “I’ll be back, stay here.”

 You frowned and looked around. “Um, alone?”

 “You’re safe. Everyone knows who you are and they wouldn’t dare bother you. They know better.” As if to compensate for his absence, Kylo removed his jacket and tied it around your waist. It was heavy, warm and saturated with the smell of him. It was also embarrassing what it might indicate to Phasma but you held it closer to yourself and Kylo’s eyes softened in an odd way. “Be good.”

 “Mhm.” You nodded.

 Phasma rolled her eyes and left the kitchen first with Kylo following after. Left alone, you wondered around the kitchen with hardly the option to leave. Like any other kitchen during a party, it was a mess. Empty pizza boxes stuffed the trash to maximum capacity, the island countertop was littered with used disposable cups and the floor was a mess of shoe stains and beer spills. You weren’t left alone in the kitchen for long before a man strolled in whistling a tune with paper bags in his possessions. He looked to be around your age and paused a moment to take note of your presence before his nose flared and face flushed.

 “Ah, you’re the Solo brothers’ huma-, er..uh…..” he trailed off very awkwardly, suddenly not knowing what to call you.

 “Girlfriend, (Y/n).” You finished, confused by what he almost said.

 “ _Right_ , right.” He made an awkward expression and cringed. “Sorry, um, hold on.”

 The stranger quickly placed the paper bags over the stove, swept everything off the countertop and wiped it down with his sleeve before presenting it to you. “Here, sit.”

 “Umm, thanks.” You pushed yourself onto the countertop and tried to tamper down the sense that it was improper.  Everything was already a mess and it would have been rude to reject his offer after he cleaned it with his sleeve. “You didn’t have to.”

 “It wouldn’t be good if I didn’t.”

 Beside you, the man grabbed at the contents from one of the brown bags and shoved what showed to be brownies into his pocket. There were quite a few bags of them. Who knew delinquents would have such strong sweet tooths?

 “These ones you can get.” He pointed to some of the paper bags. “But not these ones because you’ll get sick.” He referred to the bunch that he already sampled from.

 For a moment you were confused until you realized what he actually meant. The ones he took from must be laced.

 “You should get some while everyone is busy out in the mosh pit.” He picked a few more for himself and winked. “Gonna join ‘em now. It was nice meeting you! Remember to pace yourself.”

 “Uh, what’s your name?” You asked.

 He paused for a moment and gave a sad half smile that showed he had missing canine teeth next to his incisors. “That’s not important.” He then left the kitchen before you could question him further.

 It was confusing, but his poorly forced smile and that somber tone made you frown. How was his name not important? You thought about it for a while over the brownies but the music blaring through the walls didn’t let you keep focus. You recognized a few of them as the obscure rock bands Kylo recommended to you and didn’t think of them as bad as his brothers made it out to be. It’s just that it was all so _loud_.

 “Only eating junk food is bad for you.” The sudden intrusion of Hux’s voice nearly made you jump off the countertop.

 After noticing his presence, you held your place and kept wary eyes on him.

 Hux didn’t seem to mind your defensive state. “Is that all you’ve eaten tonight?”

 You looked to the brownie in your hand and back at him. “Maybe.”

 Hux let out an exaggerated sigh and made his way to the fridge. It was messy, just like the rest of the kitchen, but he made no sign that it bothered him. He pulled out a microwavable meal, warmed it in the microwave and placed it beside you with the fork ready to be used.

 You, in return, stared at Hux as he merely leaned on the island across from you.

 “What’s this?” You asked.

 “I thought you’d know what food looks like.” Oh right, you forgot Hux had sass in him.

 You rolled your eyes. “I meant why did you go out of your way to warm up some food for me?”

 “It’s called trying to be a good host.” Hux replied with no bite to his words. He seemed playful if anything, but you weren’t looking for a game. “And it’s microwaved, if I were to really go out of my way, I would have used the stove to cook you something.”

 “Like you went out of your way and got a band to play here for the night while guests ruin your home?” The sharp edge of your words was unintentional and only slipped out because you were suspicious of Hux and whatever ulterior motives he might have. “That’s quite a reach for someone who’s just trying to be a good host.”

 “It’s a small price to pay for what I’m trying to achieve.”

 Your brows rose. “A small price to pay? Holy hell, how much did you even pay for the band? And the money that’s gonna go into the damaged that has been made to this house; the walls, the carpet, rugs, and your _chandelier_!” Something fragile somewhere in the house broke and you flinched. “And whatever that was!”

 Hux’s expression was relatively calm but you could see amusement clear as the bright of his eyes. “You’re worrying a lot over problems that are not yours.”

 “Well pardon me for being astounded over the fact that you hardly care about the damage being done to your home.”

 “Hmm?” Hux smiled. “Home? This is a just a safe house my parents had on the side and forgot completely about.”

 Holy shit, _what_?!

 You gaped. “H-how can your parents forget about a house like this?”

 “It’s quite easy when their tunnel-vision focus is all about work and money. They tend to forget about a lot of things with that mindset. ” Hux answered lightly. “Right?”

 There was a tightening in your chest at his words. It was something you knew well and for a moment you automatically sympathized with him. Because it was a small town, some knew your parents were exceedingly hard working, it didn’t really surprise you that Hux was amongst those who had that knowledge. “Right.”

 The wariness in your chest died down from the empathy of Hux’s parental situation, yet you were still curious. “Why did you make the effort of doing all this just to get on Kylo’s good side? You don’t look like the kind of guy that would throw away a nice house just to be cool with the town’s infamous bad boy.”

 You even made a onceover of Hux’s attire again and had the thought that he fitted better in a yacht club setting than a backyard concert behind a house occupied by misfits.

 Hux crossed his arms. “Not sure if you already know, but Kylo and his brothers are strong men who have affiliations that have power in areas that are not only accountable physically. I want be a part of that but...Kylo holds a lot of prejudice to the likes of people such as myself.”

 “Rich and privileged?”

 “No,” Hux denied. “In that sense we are both similar.”

 Huh, another thing you didn’t know about them.

 “In fact,” Hux continued. “You too should be looked down upon in the same way that I am.” Your eyes narrowed and questions were readied at your lips, but he persisted on. “Instead, they’ve made a great exception for you.” His head tilted as he gazed upon you in interest. “I wonder why?”

 You bit your tongue because you also wondered why they were so crazy over you. ‘But this guy...where was he going with this?’

 “It’s an odd thing because Ben and Kylo; they’ve both had their flings. They’ve never lingered of course because that’s all they were, just flings.” You never knew that about Kylo and _somehow_ that tidbit of what should be insignificant information hurt. “You, however, they’ve persistently continued to fawn over all this time.”

 Anger bubbled up from the pain of the new knowledge and you became suspicious of the redhead again. You pushed away the microwaved meal and dropped down the countertop to stand your ground against him. “What’s your gain here talking to me?”

 Hux raised his hands in defense but it did nothing to pacify your growing irritation. “I only thought we were exchanging our curiosities. Did I hurt your feelings?”

 The lack of remorse over his actions showed in Hux’s tone and it was just as infuriating as the slight glimmer of amusement in his eyes; you were seeing why the triplets disliked him so much.

 “Are you trying to mess with me?”

 “Of course not. I only intended to tell you what you would’ve wanted to know.” This manipulative piece of-

 “Like how you would’ve wanted to know that those brownies you ate were mixed with weed.” Hux then gestured toward the bag you ate out of.

 At that sentence, your anger was snuffed out . “What?”

 You looked back at the bag and confusion settled in the space anger once occupied. You weren’t entirely sheltered; you knew what marijuana was and how it smelled but you were unable to detect that there was anything off with the brownies you ate. They tasted like how brownies should taste; how were you suppose to know that they weren’t normal ones?! The dude told you which ones were okay to eat. Perhaps he made a mistake?

 While your mind flustered, you hardly took notice of Hux’s movements until he placed a carton of milk beside you.

 “It’ll help take off the edge once it hits.” Hux said and then had the audacity to wink.

 “Do you think this is funny?” You snarled.

 “No, I think it’s quite unfortunate.” Hux said while he stepped away from you. “You seem like you never had an edible in your entire life and you had how many within these past 8 minutes? Two, right?”

 Your stomach dropped. “I-Is that a lot?”

 “Just be glad that you didn’t eat out of the other batch.” Before even a word of question could pass your lips, Hux started his exit. “You’re going to appreciate the food and milk, so you’re welcome.”

 Despite the fact that he had you fuming, you were lost for words. You had bigger concerns like the fact that you unknowingly ate a couple of weed brownies for the first time in your entire life. Your mind was reeling as you fumbled through search results on your phone for ‘how to get sober from eating edibles’ and ‘how do you know if you’re high’ because you weren’t sure if you were dizzy from panic or the doped up sweets.

 “(Y/n)?” Matt was the first to arrive back and your head shot up from your phone to meet his sweet, concerned face as he walked to you.

 “I ate weed.” You blurted out stupidly.

 “How did you-”

 “I thought they were just normal brownies!” The panic was starting to reach your voice and Matt grounded you with a reassuring hold on your arms.

 “How many did you eat?” His voice was calm and you tried to mentally hold onto his tone.

 “Two.”

 He made a less than assuring face at that but tried to follow it with a positive note. “Well, at least it wasn't more than that.”

 “What’s going on?” You heard Ben’s voice behind Matt.

 “She ate a couple of edibles.” Matt answered.

 “Holy shit.” Ben sweared as he came into view. “You’ve never even had any before and these people like them pretty strong.”

 “Oh my god, I’m going to die.” The panic was coming back again and Ben’s talking didn't help.

 “It’s actually really difficult to overdose on weed.” Matt continued his attempts to calm you.

 “Which bag did you take them from?” Ben asked and you smacked the selected bag. He whistled. “That’s a relief, if it was the other one we would’ve had to take you to the hospital.”

 Your brows furrowed and you were stuck between irritation and worry. “What are in those ones then?!”

 Matt laughed, a little too awkwardly for your comfort, and guided your hands into his. “Oh, you don’t have to worry about those.”

 “Worry about what?” Kylo was there now, confused and worried as his brothers were when they first walked in there.

 “Our poor little doe ate some edibles.” Ben said with an edge of amusement to his voice.

 You glared at him. “Glad you think this is funny, Ben.”

 “Oh come on! It’s not exactly comedy gold but it is pretty funny.” Ben defended. “Besides, at least it wasn’t laced with Xanax.”

 “Holy hell.” You groaned and tried to curl into yourself. “What have I gotten myself into?”

 Kylo reached his fingers under your chin and nudged you to face him. Your brows were still knitted together, both from anxiety and frustration, but the lines above your nose softened at the strange look of concern on Kylo’s face. Despite the three of them having similar faces, it was an expression that looked different on him than his two brothers.

 “How long ago did you eat them?” He asked.

 “Mm, 15ish minutes ago?”

 Ben whistled again. “You’re in for a storm honey.”

 “You’re _not_ helping Ben.” Kylo stressed and his touch fell from your chin.

 “Um, they’ll take a while before it kicks in.” Matt offered to help you down the countertop and you took it.

 You sighed. “Ugh, Imma try to go throw it all up then.”

 Ben stepped into place beside you and curled a strong arm around your waist. “I’ll help you to the bathroom .”

 Kylo yanked his brother’s arm from around you and took the space at your side instead. “You’ve done enough ‘helping’, Ben.” He snided. “Instead, you two can go find Phasma, she might have something new to talk about.”

 Ben glared, locked between the obligations of the given task and frustrated by his brothers overbearing attitude. He went off with a small huff and Matt soon followed, equally reluctant.

 You crossed your arms. “I hope you didn’t scare them off.”

 “As if I could scare them from you.” He kept his large hand at the curve of your back as he lead you to the bathroom upstairs and the whole time you were distracted by its warmth.

 He stood outside while you tried to rid your stomach of the edibles. After a while you were left to hope that it left you since couldn't handle the smell and flushed immediately. You were thankful that this part of the house was decent and clean enough to hover over the toilet. It even had mouthwash to get the taste of bile out of your mouth. Kylo knocked and you let him in before you rinse your mouth until your gums burn from the alcohol.

 “How did you manage to accidentally eat two edibles?” Kylo mused at you.

 “I didn't know they had weed in them.” you stated bluntly.

 “How did you find out?”

 “Hux told me.”

There was a brief pause yet it felt longer by a tension the name caused and you started to think that maybe you shouldn't have said it.

 “Was that all he spoke with you?” Kylo was no longer amused.

 You licked your lips, nervous and dry. “He just told me things I should’ve figured.”

 “Like?”

 “Umm,” you crossed your arms and curled into yourself a little. “Things like you’re rich, privileged, know some strong people and have had some flings.”

 At the last part you looked away from him, not exactly sure why it hurt.

 “Are you jealous?” His tone was flat and you tried not to read it as patronizing.

 “No,” You lied.

 You wanted to believe that you weren't jealous. It was silly to be jealous of people who slept with him before you were with him and his brothers, whose faces and names you don’t even know. Who were you to be jealous of? You don’t know yet it was a gnawing pain in your chest. It was ridiculous, the situation was no different than the one you had with Ben and you were eventually okay with that…

“It’s stupid, nevermind.” You muttered.

“Your feelings are reasonable.” Kylo brought himself closer in front of you and you find yourself drawing in as well. It was easier when he’s like this, calm and as empathetic as he could be. “Just like Ben, it was all nothing but as a way to learn.”

You arched a brow at him. “Learn?”

“There’s only so much you can do with just learning from words and in no way can you become perfect with out trial and errors.”

“You wanted to become perfect?” You said slowly, letting the notion sink in.

Kylo nodded and his hand reached up to cup the back of your neck. “For you.”

Your heart swelled at his admission. You pressed your face against his chest, feeling the warmth of his body feed the feverish heat forming on your face.

“That’s a bit unfair.” You mumbled against his shirt. “Now I’m the one horribly inexperienced.

“You don’t have to be.” Kylo nudged your chin up so that you faced him and his thumb pressed against your bottom lip. “I can teach you, show you what I know.”

You blanked out for a good, solid second; stunned by the question and bewitched by his handsome smile. Unconsciously, you licked your lips and unintentionally his thumb. Kylo’s pupils blew out the dark umber in his eyes as they focused on your now wet lips. Your tongue tickled with the salty taste of his skin and an intrusive thought of what other parts of him must taste like started to lead you.

“I don’t think a bathroom is a fitting place to educate.” You quipped.

“This bathroom is shared, leads to the next bedroom.” He was quick with it and you noted how his voice sounded rough then.

The said bedroom was quite large, as expected of a small mansion own by rich kid Hux’s parents. It was also well furnished with a fully dressed bed, drawers, and lights. Huh.

“The guy really puts it out for a party huh?” You said while admiring the soft bed covers.

“Let’s not talk about him.” Kylo said firmly and laid out on the bed.

You felt a little bold from earlier, now knowing how some of the little things you do can trigger a captivated reaction out of the Solo brothers. Kylo watched you straddle his lap and untie his jacket from your waist in a small attempt to tease him. By the slight drop of his lower jaw, Kylo pretty much confirmed that you do have _that_ kind of affect on them and your confidence soared a little more.

 Kylo drew forward, claiming your mouth in slow and warm kiss. He took his time with you, licking past your lips and filling your mouth with him and his taste. His hands made a slow path roaming your body under the layers of clothes until Kylo decided to bunch it all up and expose your breasts for him to add more marks to.

 “Kylo…” you murmured and your hands curled into his hair.

He clicked his tongue and licked the hickey’s  at your collar bone. “That mouth,” he husked “you make the most tempting sounds with it.” He let a hand go to cradle your jaw and slipped a finger past your lips to press down on your tongue. “I know what other things your mouth can do for me though.”

Your mouth watered at natural salt off his skin. Upon feeling bold, you gave him a little preview by clasping your lips around the thick digit and sucked. He hummed and admired the sight but it wasn’t enough for you. You wanted a break that cool, lusty composure of his. With your lips tight around his thumb, you slipped your tongue forward until your mouth followed and he was nearing the back of your tongue. Kylo gawked, caught in a daze of bewilderment and lust as your lips touched the base of his thumb and your tongue licked the flesh of his palm. There was a smile in your eyes as you brought your hands to lovingly hold his and twisted your mouth up the thumb until it left with a small pop.

“So fucking hot...” Kylo whispered, trance-like.

“Mm, you were saying before?” You nibbled at his thumb while it pressed wet against your lips.

“Huh?” Kylo blinked yet remain dazed.

You giggled and revelled in how hot it was that you manage to get him spaced out like that. “You said you know other things my mouth can do for you.” You purred and licked his lips. “Weren’t you going to teach me? Show me what you’ve learned?”

Kylo sighed in reverence, like he was witnessing something beautiful and it caught you off guard, setting off a flutter in your stomach that you almost mistaken for arousal. “Mm, yes.”

The hand not cradling your face curled at your hip and his fingers smoothed the skin there in such a doting matter. It was captivating, how such little mannerisms somehow made you feel cherished. The way he touched your skin like it was silk despite its flaws. How he looked into your eyes as if they were of gold. Perhaps you were just starved of love for such a long time before them and it was too long since the last time someone has looked upon you like you were their world. Regardless, you wanted soak up the love they’ve indulged you.

“I wonder though,” Kylo closed into your space again and his lips just barely graze yours as he spoke. “How did such a pretty mouth learn something so naughty?”

You bumped noses with him before you spoke, a little shy with your answer. “Off the internet.”

He laughed at your response. The little shyness you showed seemed to have urged a hungry depth to his eyes. “You must have thought about this a lot, haven’t you? Having your lips around my thumb and deep in that hot mouth of yours.”

Kylo’s loving hold at your cheek shifted to a graspful of the hair at your nape. You shuddered and your pussy clenched in response to his sudden roughness. Your arousal was a lot more noticeable then, especially with Kylo’s hardening cock pressed up against you.

Kylo chuckled in a sadistic tone that made your tummy go taut with want and your breath shake. “Of course you have.” He rumbled and manhandled your hips to grind down against his achingly clothed bulge. “But you didn’t just think about using your mouth on my hand, did you? Yes, you’ve thought about having my cock fill your little mouth too.”

A stuttered sound fumbled out of your mouth, something that was supposed to be a word but warped by shame and you inability to tie simple letters together at that moment. Your mind was a mixed haze, crossed between the hot friction of your cunt rubbing down on his cock and the deep timbre of Kylo’s voice as his filthy mouth made you pliant and feeling deprived.

“Tell me, do you want to taste my cock?” Kylo hot breath ghosted across your face.

By some odd reaction, your mouth started to water and craved for the heavy pressure of his thick cock to weigh down on your tongue. You nodded avidly but he didn’t seem convinced.

“ _Tell_ me.” Kylo demanded, his tone commanding and so otherworldly that you shuddered, pleased by how the sound sank down into your bones.

“Please.” You keened and fixated over the hem of his pants, your nails scratching against the material until they scraped the zipper.

Feeling Kylo’s cock with one too many layers under your desperate touch made your fingers itch to have him in your hold, hot and blood heavy from his lust over _you_. Kylo 'tsk’ed at you and ran the gentle blunt of his nails across your scalp. Your toes curled and you felt as you couldn’t wait any longer; as if you’d explode within the minutes of Kylo withholding you from the gratification of letting his dick drip it's salty arousal down your tongue.

“That’s not what I want.” Kylo murmured, obviously entertained in teasing you. He smiled as you whined and jutted your hips up to let him play with your sex over the pants. “Shh, it’s okay, your pleas sound so cute, but I want you to be more _specific_.”

You groaned. It must be pay back for messing with him earlier. The way Kylo dragged this out, as if it was all his intention to make an obscene mess of you...at that point, your mind was a heavy buzz of want as lust gushed a wet spot where he rubbed at the crux of your pants. Your body felt tight until all that were left was to crumble before him. You must be a masochist of some sort.

“Please,” You rasped, absolutely wrecked from Kylo’s teasings and slight roughness “I want the taste of your cock filling my mouth.”

“Good girl.” Kylo growled, the sound feral and deep.

You let out a breath of relief wash over his face before you hear his zipper open and his pants unfurl the awaited reward. Your fingers clenched into fists just over your thighs as you tried to keep them at bay from scrambling to feel the heat of his bare cock. Kylo nudged your chin with one hand to avert your eyes into his relentless gaze and there’s a glint of amusement in his eyes as he absorbed the look of your pupils blown wide with want and drunk in sex. You tried to reign in your excitement and mentally cursed Kylo for working you up so much and for so long. How long have you guys even been in that room?

Before you could even think of that any further, Kylo pulled down the elastic hem of his boxers, the band pressing down on the engorged and tempting flesh. You gawked in your lust hazed stupor, eyes hooded as Kylo dropped a finger over the fat head and smeared a dribble of precum down one of the thick veins.

“Lean down.” Kylo ordered and pressed at the base of your skull to guide you.

You swallowed in anticipation and shifted around until you were somewhat comfortable between the spread of his legs. He tucked your hair behind your ears and what other strays got in the way Kylo gathered in his fist. The smell of his cologne was back amongst the salt of his sweat. Closer now, you were slightly overwhelmed. You’ve seen and read enough how blowjobs are supposed to go but, well- Kylo was pretty damn big.

“Ah um,” You blurted out without purpose and Kylo smirked.

“Just do what you did earlier.”

You nodded and pressed your lips over the bulbous cockhead. A little moan escaped you when the taste of his precum lands past your lips. In reaction, the slit spurt fat beads of salty precum right against your tongue and you sloppily lapped at his prick until drool began to run down the sides of your mouth. You paused and brought a hand up to wipe yourself but Kylo grabbed your hands. With his other hand curled at the base of your skull, Kylo slowly pressed more of his cock into your mouth, right until your bottom lip had three inches left to meet the fabric of his boxers.

Kylo’s cock filled the entirety of your mouth, his thickness pressed down on your tongue and the tip of him throbbed at the start of your throat. Somehow, you managed to only gagged twice around him. Your eyes watered and throat convulsed yet you were proud to have at least taken that much of him with your lack of experience.

When he pulls out, his cock slapped wetly against his tight abs, shiny and slick from your spit and seemingly larger than before. Kylo crouched over you and smothered you in kisses and praises that made you swell with pride and heightened arousal.

“You did so well, already swallowing down my cock like your throat was made for me.” Kylo nipped at your surely reddened lips. “Can you take more for me?”

“More?” You croaked. Shit, your throat was already feeling it.

And apparently your throat was really going to feel more because Kylo hauled down his boxers to rest further below his base and yeup, this dude was ridiculous. And some stupid, horny part of you wanted to choke on his ridiculous big cock. Were they always this big? Or was it just much more overwhelming up close?

“You’re thinking too much.” Kylo interrupted your thoughts.

“Um, you’re huge.” you blabbed out by accident.

Kylo chuckled and looked over you. “All the better to fill you up, my deer.”

The words, the mix of his voice, the sexy husk of it, the way his eyes sexed you up and how tightly he fisted your hair all made your panties uncomfortably wet. Your clit throbbed for attention and your pussy clenched up, aching for the thought of what else of yours he could fill up.

“Come on baby.” Kylo urged you forward and you let him guide you to swallow him down again. “ I won’t break you.”

Yet, you were scared that there was a good part of you that wanted him to break you. You did the same as before and enveloped the tip of his cock in the warmth of your lips. It filled the space of your mouth again, the head knocking into the roof of your mouth before Kylo angled his hip and shifted to have his cock slip against the soft velvet of your tongue. You tried your best to swirl your tongue against the underside of his length and Kylo moaned appreciatively, a sound that you grew to crave. When the tip started to lodge at the start of your throat, you tried to swallow around it but ended up gagging. You groaned, frustrated.

“Shh,” Kylo murmured and his grip on you softened, easing up the pressure to deepthroat him. “Breathe first, then hold it, let me down your throat as much as you can and swallow.”

You understood and did as you were told.You breathed in, held it, and sucked him down until the tip hit your throat again.

“Relax,” Kylo advised. “Let your throat open up for me.”

For him, you did. You fought to let his cockhead slip down your throat and swallowed what you can of him, letting Kylo enjoy the tight heat of your convulsing throat.

“Yes...that’s it.” Kylo sighed. His hip twitched slightly, struggling to stay deep in your throat as his grip on your hair tightened again.

You pulled off regardless of the hold he had on you and panted with the widest smile you could give. Your jaw was already starting to ache but you liked the light soreness.

“Could you do that again for me?” Kylo asked, his voice strained and it was one of the best sounds you’ve heard from him yet .

You nodded and filled your mouth back up with Kylo’s thickness, letting your drool slick down the length and his precum pool at the back of your throat. It really wasn’t possible for you to take in all of him yet, but you didn’t mind that you couldn’t deepthroat him until your nose touch his pelvis or your lips met the base. You still had time to learn all of that in the future. At the moment, you were satisfied with just how much of Kylo you could take and complacent in the sound of his vulgar moans.

 You remembered to swallow, pull back enough to take a deep breath, hold it and swallow him down again. Kylo groaned, deep and euphoric. His thighs flexed below you and the muscles of his stomach rippled like rolling waves. Kylo’s breathe was shallow and you look up to meet his eyes half-lidded. The sweat off his brows reflect softly in the light of the room and strands of his hair strayed down his forehead, sticking to it and tickling his nose. Even a mess, how could he remain so handsome?

His cock throbbed more erratically, as if urging you to go faster, take him deeper, and swallow him tighter. Kylo made the best noises when you swallowed his cock head down, low and almost beastly. You found yourself trying to draw out sounds longer from the typically silent man, holding your breath around his engorged cock, stroking him with insides of your throat until your lungs heaved for air. A lightheaded sensation veiled over your mind, clouding any other possible thoughts and blurring your vision. Only then it felt like you were truly able to feel the absolute girth of Kylo filling your throat up, blocking your air and solidly pinning your tongue down to the bottom of your mouth.

It was only when Kylo tugged you off that you were able to breathe and a rush of air back into your lungs sent a strange sense of relief thrumming through you. You were then lax against him, eyelids heavy and panting with Kylo’s cock laid wet across your face. His hand came to frame your face and fingers swiped the spit across your open mouth. You were wet in more ways than one and ached to be filled like that again.

“You’re a fast learner.” Kylo’s voice was still tight despite his coolness. With a large hand, he stroked the wetness off your cheek and admired the sight of you out of breathe with his cock resting on your face, slick with your spit and his precum. “Everything about you is so small; your face, your mouth, _you._ ” Kylo gripped his cock and let it smear across your lips then cheeks. “Especially when I have you like this.”

“I’m not small.” You muttered and realized how wrecked your voice was from throat fucking yourself on his cock. “You’re just huge…”

Kylo laughed and the dark tone of it made you shiver despite the heat surrounding you. “You love that I’m huge, little fawn.” He pushed his dick back in your mouth and his grip urged you to keep forward until the tip sat at the end of your mouth, not quite breaching your throat yet. “I saw how blissed out your were, gagging on my cock like you were hungry for it.” Your face pinched with shame at that and you tried to look away. But Kylo had a tight grip on both your hair and face, forcing you to lock eyes with his blown wide pupils. “I’m close. Let me feed you then.”

Quickly, you breathed in heavy through your nose, filling your lungs with precious air before Kylo’s girth obstructed your breathing. He seemed close, you think. His grip was firmer than before, more enthusiastic to keep you where he wanted you as his breathing fastened through his nose and abdomen rippled. A curse stuttered passed his lips, it was barely audible and you almost missed it before his cock twitched against your tongue. It was all a warning you were given before he came down your throat in taut, roughly controlled thusts. Though you had taken a deep breath earlier, the sudden sensation made you panic and you struggled with the hot, sticky cum bitter on your palate. You made a face and squirmed in Kylo’s firm hold, only managing to pull his head out of your throat and finally let yourself breath.

“Swallow.” Though his voice was rough, the demand was clear.

Though bitter and thick, you complied to swallow his cum as easily as you could, the memory of his taste from last time still fresh within you. Though somehow, better.

Kylo held your cheek as he slipped his cock from your mouth. You let his thumb slip across your tongue, clean of his essence but the taste lingering. He looked proud for a moment, and regardless of if it was of you or himself, you glowed from satisfaction.

“I believe I also made some other suggestion to you much earlier.” Kylo voiced while his breathing began to mellow out. You quirked your head at him in question yet he went ahead and pulled you up to straddle his lap. The wetness at your panties were yet again even more distinct. “That I’ll satisfy you.”

‘Oh my god, _finally.’_ You mentally squealed. Your blood practically _sang_ as Kylo helped you shove your pants off. But before you could slip your panties down, Kylo halts your motion and his knuckles graze across your pelvis before delving down to the crux of your legs. You know he can feel how soaked in arousal your panties were for this and you feel him too; his touch hot against where your covered clit twitched, damp and aching for pressure.

“Kylo, just please-” You gasped out, your pleads cut off by the moan over the sudden brush of his fingers rough against your deprived clit. “O-oh yes.”

Your hips stuttered as they mirrored Kylo’s changing motions until you were grinding your slickened panties on his enlivened, hardening cock. He only paused to dip a finger under your elastic band, as if pondering if he should let you take them off. You whined like you were pained by how desperate you were just to cum. Kylo smirked with a sadistic edge but by some miracle he decided to grant mercy. You were quick to take them off; didn't bother to try to be graceful about it even as he helped you slip the damp garment off and pocket it. That almost got passed you but before you could take a moment and fluster over it, Kylo’s thick, long fingers sank into your cunt unceremoniously.

The sweet sting of pleasure shocked a delighted moan out of you as your toes curled at the feeling of finally being filled with something after what felt like for so long. The soft, drooling insides of your pussy avidly swallowed his fingers, quivering and slickening the hot digits. You tried to roll your hips and use Kylo’s fingers for your own pleasure but his sturdy hold of your pelvis slowed your movements much to your displeasure. After whining and failing to overpower his sole grip, you stopped and let Kylo pleasure you the way he wanted to. A pleased gleam flickered in his expression at your quick submission and his fingers began to curl and twist right at the spot that made your pussy squeeze. He was relentless in working your cunt over until the slick of your arousal began to wet down his hand and drip on his dick below.

“That’s it, little fawn.” Kylo husked as his thumb swirled over your clit and his fingers play out a perfect mess of your cunt’s insides. “I want you to squirt all over my cock.”

You shook your head at that, slightly frantic over the notion because you couldn’t think right. You didn’t even know if you could.

“Hm?” Kylo mused and tapped his thumb hard against your clit. “Don’t think you can squirt on my cock for me?” He teased as his fingers quickened their pace, massaging the soft inner walls as his thumb circled your slicked up nub. “I’ll help you then.”

A wrecked squeal broke from you as Kylo’s pace shifted from playfully stroking to full on fingerfucking you. Kylo leaned back, enjoying the view as your thighs quivered beside his thighs and let your hands slip across the planes of abs to hold yourself steady. You were getting too close too soon and your mind was utterly unable to wrap itself around that fact and prepare you. The muscles of your torso grew tight on the own, winding close until your climax washed over you and gushed over Kylo’s hand and cock. A high keen escaped you, nearly pained by the sudden and overwhelming pleasure as it stinged you. Kylo kneaded you through it, his pace only slower and much more attentive in pulsating glow of your seemingly ongoing climax.

It took you awhile to notice that Kylo’s finger had left you and instead were on himself, wet with your cum and halfway through stroking the blood heavy length of his hard-on.

“You’re so gorgeous when you cum.” Kylo said, his voice dreamy and eyes still admiring your blissed out presence.

Your thighs gave out from fatigue and Kylo’s hand flew off so you’d straddle perfectly over his throbbing dick. You keened, still sensitive from cumming so soon. Yet Kylo urges you forward, manhandling you so the juicy lips of your pussy slid over the fat length of him. Kylo groans and the both of you watch him cum under your sopping wet cunt.

“I understand.” Kylo said in laboured breaths. You can only look at him with your eyes heavy-lidded and mind in a sex induced haze. “If anyone else besides me or my brothers had you like this, I would have cut in them in half.” His eyes literally shined for a moment and you couldn’t mistake it for a trick of the light. They were a fire of hot red gold. “Starting from the bottom.”

An uncomfortable heat bloomed between your shoulder blades as a light headedness filled your head. The dryness of your mouth was more stark then as you struggled a comprehensive thought with actual words. Two thoughts managed to form themselves, and you were sure that somehow in that stupid brain of yours, the one that slips out is the scariest one. It was a hallucination...oh no, the edibles were still in your system.

“Oh shit no, I'm high.” You said as your vision tilted a slight degree.

Suddenly the music was too loud and for a moment, you couldn’t focus on Kylo if he was talking. Was he talking? You couldn’t tell; the music was too loud.

“Okay, don’t panic.” Oh, now Kylo was talking.

Wait.

“Why?” You asked, literally on the verge of panicking. “Why should I not panic? What’s going to happen?”

Kylo sighed and held your shoulders to anchor you. “Nothing, (Y/n). You are okay.”

The panic within you subsides but the weird blurr within you remained. It was like a terrible filter slowing your body but allowing everything around you untouched and just as fast as before. You had a hard time moving at the pace you wanted and every other second felt like an out of body experience. You know Kylo is looking at you like seeing you in such a state was an experience of its own.

“Let’s get you dressed.” He said after fixing himself up.

He fixes your bra and helped you back into your pants because you alone were nearly a hapless buffoon and would’ve have derailed the task into some sort of questioning the concept of clothes and society. Kylo managed act as if your state wasn’t imposing on him in any sort of way, which impressed the part of you that was still self aware and somewhat comprehensive.

“You may experience occasional nausea.” Kylo explained. “You’ll also be quiet sensitive and have some sense of impending doom. It doesn’t help that it is your first time.”

You gawked at him. “Have you ever considered on being a pediatrician?”

“You mean pharmacist.” He doesn’t skip a beat and truly, the fact that he understood what you meant or wasn’t taken aback by your sudden comment impressed you.

“You really are cool Kylo.” You smiled.

Kylo sighed again but you don’t miss the small smile he ghosted. “Come on, dork.”

“No, I’m a deer.” You complained as he lead you out the door.

“Of course you are, my deer.” You weren’t sure it was the edible or not but your chest fluttered as if your heart swelled after Kylo’s words.

Before descending down stairs, Kylo hauled you onto his back and the motion of it sent your head into a vertigo frenzy. Your vision span and didn’t relent even after you squeezed your eyes close. Colors flew behind your lids and your stomach churned despite having nothing.

“Snakes.” You hear Ben’s voice cut through the colours of your closed eyes. “Smells like you both had your fun without us.”

“The edibles hit her.” Kylo didn’t even bother to entertain Ben’s bicker. “We will be leaving now.”

“Huh? Didn’t you have plans to mess with Hux?” Matt inquired.

“I'm done. Right now, I want her to just get sober. She won’t be feeling to good tomorrow if she falls into an edible induced deep sleep.”

You groaned having had heard that. “You mean a weed coma?”

Somehow, you were all in the car already and you cracked your eyes open enough to see Matt buckling you in.

“Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you.” Matt coaxed you to lean on him. “We’ll buy a big gallon of milk for you to sober up on.”

Just that the of having to drink so much dairy pushed the nausea in your gut further. You’d probably be happier if it was ice cream instead and tried to convince your body to voice your request. Holy hell, how high were you? A few words managed to trail out of your mouth but you weren’t even sure if they were the words you wanted.

“Why would people wanna get high?” Nope, that wasn’t what you wanted to say. “This isn’t fun.”

Ben laughed and for some stupid reason you found yourself following after. “To be fair, you took a very large dose and it’s your first so you don’t have a tolerance.”

“This will be my last.” You paused and let a wave of dizziness pass through you while the car started. “I want ice cream.” _Finally._

“We’ll stop by a McD’s.” Ben offered and you made a pleased sound.

You found that everything wasn’t too bad once the car started moving as Ben drove out the driveway. The music wasn’t as distracting and your mouth wasn’t as dry. Matt felt nicely warm and smelled sweet and comforting. The only thing that would flip your state that moment was the sheriff's truck coming towards you in the next lane over...Oh, no.

“Matty!” You hissed out in panic. “It’s the sheriff!”

“(Y/n), calm-”

“Oh my god, why is he here? We’re like a city away!” A bunch of out of the box possibilities ran through your mind until the most realistic spilled from your lips. “My parents sent him. They must have put some kind of tracking on me- Shit! I’m in so much trouble!”

Out of nowhere, Ben busted out laughing as he pulled the car to the curb. You furrowed you brow and noticed that Matt’s face was tight with the attempt to hold back his laughter while Kylo just look back at you in mild amusement.

“He’s not here for you silly girl!” Ben laughed out.

“I have to say, your paranoia was pretty reasonable though.” Matt mused.

Your face grew hot from utter embarrassment as you tried to shrink in to yourself. “Then why is the sheriff here?” You grumbled, upset by your own humility.

“He’s here for us.” Matt answered. He cupped your face once you took on the expression of worry and tucked a strand of hair back. “It’s just the edibles making you feel scared so don’t stress over it, okay? Nothing’s gonna go wrong with us around my deer, we’ll make sure of it.”

You try to hang on to his words and gently nodded for him. Though the anxieties within you tampered down, they still remain as you see the sheriff step out from his truck at the corner of your eye. He parked at the other side of the curb and crossed toward Ben’s car, presence foreboding in your perception just as any other police figure with legal authority. Sheriff Karde.

“Don’t worry about him either.” Matt lightly assured. “He won’t put you in any trouble.”

“What trouble are you punks upto now?” Sheriff Karde drawled out.

“Just the usual; partied, trashed some dweeb’s mini mansion, raged in a pit. You know the usual.” Ben stated nonchalantly

The sheriff cringed and pinched his nose when Ben rolled down his window. “Doesn’t seem like just a punk trash party.” He then spied you in the backseat trying to make yourself seem invisible. “Fucking teenagers- is that the (Y/Ln)’s kid?”

“Please don’t tell them!” You blurted out in panic.

“I don’t care to.” His focus shifted from you as he leaned down to look over at Kylo in the front passenger seat. “What I care about is how all of this is going to affect my job in the future.”

“Nothing has changed.” Kylo’s voice hardened and you bristled over the strange turn of the conversation.

Sheriff Karde narrowed his eyes. “You forgot to add your new liability-”

“ _Nothing_ has _changed_.” Kylo stressed, emphasizing each word with his harsh tone. The Sheriff relents and it was such an odd sight to witness that your mind spinned and nausea rise. “Now, I’d like to cease this conversation until a more appropriate time. We need to bring her back to bed.”

Sheriff Karde stood straight and sighed. “Very well, Ren.” He then started to head back to his truck. “You kids have a safe night.”

“We will!” Ben waved the man off and started the car again.

The atmosphere of the car remained the same as earlier; light and composed. You, however, were mentally reeling over the events that had just unfolded before you. What the hell was that? They all seem friendly with each other, even after Ben just basically confessed to vandalism, like there was some unsaid alliance. And the weird topic of ‘liability' and how Kylo just shut him down like he was of higher power.

“What the fuck?” You accidentally choked out. Jeeze, you were still high.

Kylo looked back at you and you couldn’t help the stutter in your heart. He looked away before speaking. “Sheriff Karde is one of the ‘strong people’ Hux mentioned to you. He is the reason that we have managed to slip under the radar for Dopheld’s and Rodinon’s disappearance.”

“And what he said about a liability?” You struggled out.

There’s a long pause and you weren’t sure if he’d answer you. Ben does instead. “Just someone that our friends are worried about causing trouble. Delinquent stuff like tagging territories.”

There’s a feeling within you that the whole truth wasn’t even nearly said, that there’s something that they’re hold back from you. You gnaw at your lip, worrying over the answers you were given. It seemed like it shouldn't concern you, yet you were with them, involved in a way that maybe you should worry.

Matt seeming to have sensed the shift of your mood, urged you close and kissed your forehead. “We’ll get you your icecream now, deer.”

You were sure to have a mental whiplash from that crazy night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many times can I use the word cock until my auto correct will start to mess with me?  
> Boy howdy, these last chapters truly took a lot of work! But I'm glad to have finally dished out these chapters and get started on the next. Yea, I haven't started on the next chapter yet ^.^; sorry  
> But I have all the plot points and everything already planned out, so it shouldn't take too long since I already know how I want them to go.  
> Next chapter won't have a lot of Solo Triplet fun or interactions and will focus more on Reader's friendship, family and what she thinks she wants in her life. I'll try to update as soon as I can!<3
> 
> PS: I was kind of quick with some parts of this chapter so please forgive that there are some mistakes. I decided to upload this when I believed it was good enough and will proofread/edit it while its up. So if you notice that something has changed after if you've reread it, it's me. And if you spot any mistakes, feel free to let me know! I greatly appreciate the help and love!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed! (Please be gentle with me *-*)


End file.
